Papillon de Nuit : Naissance d'une chenille
by Nelyae
Summary: L'histoire se déroule alors qu'Hinata a vingt ans. Il est temps pour elle de changer pour prendre son destin en main. Elle veut pouvoir marcher la tête haute, mais pas sans enclencher une machinerie qui la dépasse de loin. Beaucoup de changements l'attendent et d'autres dilemmes se dresseront sur sa route.
1. Prologue

_Voici un prologue qui résume dans les grandes lignes le contexte de départ de ma fanfic. Je ne suis pas l'anime ni le manga, je ne les ai pas vu / lu en entier, je m'arrange avec les évènements que je connais comme cela m'arrange. Il est ainsi possible qu'elle contienne des spoilers, soyez avertis._

* * *

 _H_ _inata_ vivait une vie paisible. Elle se sentait souvent misérable, mais au fond, était-ce si insoutenable ? Probablement pas. Elle n'était pas heureuse pour autant. Le soutien que lui apportait son cousin Neji, bien au-delà de ce qu'imposait le lien entre les deux branches de leur famille, l'aidait beaucoup. Sa cadette Hanabi ressemblait bien plus à leur père, mais ce qu'elles avaient en commun leur apportait à chacune du réconfort. Pourtant elle se sentait inlassablement seule. Son père lui reprochait tout le soutien dont elle semblait avoir besoin, sans pour autant être capable de fournir les résultats qu'il attendait d'une digne représentante de clan. Il entraînait dans son dédain toutes les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le domaine familial, rendant ses reproches plus pesants encore. Hinata montrait ses sentiments, elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et ses capacités au combat étaient loin d'être exceptionnelles aux yeux de son père. En somme, la Hyûga n'était pas digne ni d'une héritière, ni d'une kunoichi.

 _P_ _our_ échapper à cette pression que la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter, elle sortait souvent du village lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission. Elle avait trouvé un recoin isolé dans la forêt qui entourait Konoha, un véritable havre de paix. Il fallait s'y enfoncer assez loin, entre la falaise et la porte ouest du village, mais elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il y avait une cascade, formant un lac largement assez grand pour s'y baigner, l'eau y était agréablement fraiche en été. L'endroit était assez sauvage, l'amenant à se persuader que personne d'autre ne s'y aventurait. Elle y allait souvent en soirée pour s'y entrainer, s'y reposer ou les deux. Parfois simplement pour se poser sur l'herbe et réfléchir, comme elle le faisait en ce moment même. Elle avait toujours eu une affinité avec l'eau, c'était son élément, Hinata en était convaincue. Le retour au manoir familial n'en était que plus déchirant encore, navrant, puisque personne ne remarquait vraiment son absence.

 _L_ _a_ seule personne à la surveiller était Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage de Konoha. Les gardes qui patrouillaient autour des portes étaient bien obligés de noter ses escapades, devenant inquiets et suspicieux. Si elle en profitait pour distribuer d'éventuelles informations à des ennemis, elle était bien trop peu discrète, mais c'était une stratégie comme une autre. La Godaime l'avait rapidement convoquée dans son bureau pour lui demander des explications. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle était vulnérable en dehors du village, en tant qu'héritière, elle était convoitée, le risque n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elles avaient réussi à trouver un arrangement. Hinata n'échappa pas à une petite explication et à des mises en garde, mais elle gardait le droit de sortir régulièrement à condition de lui faire un rapport en personne. En échange de quoi, la Godaime lui fournissait un prétexte et n'alertait pas son patriarche. La kunoichi était satisfaite de cet accord, ne s'attendant pas à ce que cela soit aussi simple, alors que Tsunade espérait bien ne pas avoir éveillé ses soupçons en voulant la garder à l'œil.

 _À_ plusieurs reprises, la Hyûga s'était posé des questions, ne comprenant pas ce que Tsunade cherchait, celle-ci perdait son temps à l'examiner aussi souvent. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Étant déjà bien assez troublée avec ce qu'elle savait, elle décida de ne pas chercher plus loin, ne voulant pas risquer de briser leur accord. Empêcher les remises en question qui suivirent était une autre histoire. D'un côté, elle recevait de l'attention de la Godaime, de l'autre, ce n'était pas le genre d'attention qu'elle recherchait, elle n'allait pas changer son quotidien. Elle le ressentait plus comme de la surveillance d'ailleurs. L'héritière se sentait de plus en plus proche du fond du gouffre. Même lorsqu'elle voyait ses amis, elle ne se sentait pas intégrée au groupe, c'était la seule à ne rien avoir à dire, à ne pas être écoutée les seules fois où elle tentait d'exprimer son opinion. La solitude lui pesait, mais ses efforts n'étaient pas suffisants, ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

 _E_ _lle_ avait besoin d'aide et pourquoi pas d'un sensei de plus. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de moins maternel que Kurenai, qui s'occupait de l'équipe qu'elle formait avec Kiba, son chien Akamaru, et Shino. Elle avait beau s'entraîner seule, Hinata remarquait bien qu'elle ne savait pas dans quelle direction aller, comment améliorer ses capacités ni quelles nouvelles techniques elle pourrait s'approprier. Le problème était que le mieux placé pour ça était Kakashi, un homme. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée, avec lui. Il était le plus apte à la comprendre et à adapter son entraînement à son byakugan, puisqu'il connaissait bien cette pupille et possédait lui-même le sharingan. Elle ne perdait rien à lui demander, après tout, elle n'était plus à une humiliation ou à un refus près. Cependant, c'était le courage de lui demander qui lui manquait. En dehors du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où le trouver, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer ce refus de plus, ce serait probablement celui de trop, aussi paradoxal que ça puisse paraitre.

 _C_ _'était_ le moment de prendre une résolution. Elle en avait marre de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de se sentir comme un fardeau partout où elle allait. L'héritière devait réagir, changer les choses, mais que pouvait-elle bien faire de plus que ce qu'elle faisait déjà ? Malgré toutes ces belles pensées, son malheur ne semblait pas assez important pour la pousser à agir. Son esprit ne pouvait que constater les échecs par lesquels la jeune femme se forçait à passer à répétition. Tous ces entraînements, ces humiliations publiques, ces blessures dont la kunoichi ne se relevait qu'à moitié. Alors elle restait là, une main dans l'eau, couchée à côté d'un saule pleureur. Hinata regardait le ciel, la Lune, les étoiles et le vide au-dessus de sa tête en tentant d'y envoyer ses soucis. Rien que quelques instants de quiétude, avant qu'ils ne retombent sur ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas échapper au cours du temps bien longtemps.

 _E_ _lle_ s'était pourtant trouvée un but intégrer l'ANBU, l'élite des ninjas. Ceci ne l'empêchait pas de le considérer comme ridicule et de le reléguer au rang de rêve, plus qu'à celui d'un but atteignable. Les ANBU étaient discrets et en dehors de la Godaime, personne ne savait qui en était membre. Lors de leurs missions, on leur attribuait de faux noms, ils portaient des masques bien particuliers afin d'assurer leur anonymat. Même si elle arrivait à atteindre cet objectif, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en servir pour prouver sa valeur ou pour faire valoir ses capacités. Pourtant, en arriver là, intégrer l'élite serait une preuve indéniable envers elle-même qu'elle était capable, qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible que son père le lui reprochait. Le désespoir de voir de la reconnaissance dans les yeux de son clan l'empêchait de voir que ce dont elle avait besoin était de s'estimer elle-même à sa juste valeur. Il ne suffisait pas d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 _L_ _ui_ était hanté, il se sentait maudit. Cette sensation n'était pas nouvelle pour Sasuke, elle le prenait à la gorge dès qu'il franchissait l'enceinte de son domaine. Chaque pas qu'il faisait à l'intérieur de celui-ci, chaque latte de bois qu'il faisait craquer sous son poids, chaque porte condamnée qu'il croisait sur son chemin le lui rappelait. De cette manière, il était impossible de s'habituer à son état. Les objets de sa décoration n'étaient pas liés qu'à un seul souvenir, même s'ils avaient tous en commun leur ambiance lugubre. Ce qui le rendait impatient, nerveux, stressé et l'empêchait de dormir correctement. Malgré ça, il ne voulait, ni ne pouvait, vivre ailleurs, du moins pas encore. Il cultivait aveuglément cette haine et cette rage, que son frère lui inspirait. Le jeune Uchiwa était trop obnubilé par sa rancœur pour se rendre compte qu'il agissait exactement comme il le lui demandait. Il s'entraînait beaucoup plus que les autres ninjas, que ce soit pendant ou en dehors des entraînements collectifs avec leur sensei. Sa soif de vengeance le poussait à se dépasser toujours plus, ne lui accordant jamais un instant de répit.

 _I_ _l_ était animé par l'urgence. Ce pressentiment qu'il devait le tuer au plus vite, que plus il perdait de temps à ne pas être à sa poursuite, plus il se rapprochait d'un évènement, d'un destin qui n'avait rien d'enviable. Sasuke avait confiance en ses capacités, connaissait ses limites, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. L'éternel petit frère n'était jamais assez fort pour l'affronter lui, pour le vaincre, mais il était le seul à devoir le faire. Ce n'était pas une mission, mais il s'y raccrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait et ça avait fini par être le cas. Aucun autre but ne l'animait, pas d'autre objectif, et il évitait autant que possible de penser à ce qui se passerait une fois son destin accompli. Bien sûr que le jeune Uchiwa voulait faire renaître son clan, il ne vivait que pour ça, mais la manière d'y arriver n'était pas aussi simple qu'un entraînement, ni même que l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle technique. Il aurait besoin de temps, quelque chose qui lui manquait cruellement.

 _P_ _ourtant_ , il n'était pas revenu peupler ces lieux depuis très longtemps. Le domaine ne lui avait pas manqué, malgré l'absence récurrente de confort des planques de son ancien mentor. Orochimaru… il l'avait tué, après huit longues années à son « service ». En dehors de Naruto qui s'était autorisé à reprendre le cours de sa vie et de Sakura qui s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, peu de ses anciens camarades étaient sincèrement ravis de son retour. Kakashi était fier de lui, mais une pointe de méfiance était palpable pour qui le connaissait bien. Tout le monde n'était pas persuadé par la version officielle donnée, assurant qu'il n'avait pas trahi Konoha. À la manière dont ils le connaissaient lorsqu'il était parti, Sasuke représentait l'archétype du traitre. Ils étaient tous conscients qu'il le fallait, puisque c'était d'Orochimaru dont on parlait, mais le doute perdurait. Lui s'en moquait, il savait que son retour et la vérité ne suffisaient pas à tout arranger. Alors il attendait et il s'entraînait sans relâche pour poursuivre le seul but qui avait encore une vraie valeur à ses yeux.

 _G_ _râce_ à Naruto, il avait été amené à faire des efforts. Le blond persistait à l'inviter aux différents repas et autres regroupements qu'il organisait avec les personnes de leur promotion. Il le forçait à s'intéresser à eux, à boire en leur compagnie et à perdre son temps en conversations futiles et débordantes d'ennuis. Ce dernier passait même le chercher à toute heure et en tous lieux pour être certain qu'il y assisterait. Sasuke s'était résigné assez rapidement à le suivre, au vu de toute l'énergie qu'il gaspillait, sans résultat, lorsqu'il tentait d'argumenter. Il se disait que ça pourrait éventuellement lui servir plus tard et que ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal à son image ou à l'opinion qu'ils pouvaient avoir de lui. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un arrivait à tirer quoi que ce soit de lui. De plus, cette atmosphère qui l'entourait, qui créait de la gêne et du malaise dans toute la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était devenu sa seule distraction, un petit plaisir presque malsain.

 _C_ _'est_ comme ça qu'il avait petit à petit réintégré l'équipe sept. Sai avait été transféré dans une équipe cadette, mais au final Kakashi aussi avait été affecté ailleurs et Yamato était resté leur leader. Après tout, les choses n'étaient plus comme avant. Même si ses deux coéquipiers tentaient de faire croire qu'ils n'avaient pas changé à son égard, il remarquait bien leur manque de sincérité. Ils devaient se reprendre à chaque question qui leur brulait les lèvres au sujet de ces huit longues années durant lesquelles ils l'avaient pourchassé sans relâche. Lui-même n'était pas autorisé à parler librement de tout ce qui s'était passé. Les techniques interdites qu'il avait vues et apprises devaient rester secrètes, de même que les diverses expériences qu'Orochimaru menait. En retirant tout ça, il ne restait pas vraiment matière à discuter longuement. Malgré sa liberté de mouvement relative à l'intérieur des planques, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des chambres, des mutants, des personnes portant la marque du ciel ou de la terre, des salles d'entrainements et des salles d'expérimentation, sans oublier d'autres chambres.

 _I_ _l_ n'arrivait même plus à définir lequel de son domaine ou des repaires d'Orochimaru étaient le plus glauque ou le plus maudit. La seule chose qui les différenciait était la manière dont il les percevait dans leur globalité. Dans le premier, Sasuke avait des souvenirs d'une enfance joyeuse. Il se souvenait avoir été heureux et insouciant avant que son frère, le fils prodige, ne mette brutalement et définitivement fin à tout ça. Après ça, fuir son domaine était devenu une priorité, mentalement et physiquement. C'est certainement ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter cette mission plus que spéciale. Dans l'autre en revanche, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'agréable. Enfin, si l'on mettait de côté la sensation de puissance et d'excitation émanant des techniques qu'on lui enseignait. Il avait appris à être regardé avec admiration, on le traitait comme un prodige. Le jeune homme avait droit à ces traitements qui étaient avant réservés à Itachi. Ceci n'avait fait que le rendre plus confus encore. Il se persuadait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner son acte, qu'il n'existait aucune justification valable pour anéantir tout un clan.

 _S_ _asuke_ aimait à croire qu'il avait retiré le maximum de cet environnement toxique dans lequel on l'avait projeté. Il avait ces techniques qu'il n'aurait jamais été autorisé à manier dans d'autres circonstances. Le petit frère sentait une puissance sauvage couler dans ces veines, convaincu d'en être le maître et que plus rien ne lui échapperait, jamais. Ses pensées pourtant n'étaient pas de cet avis, tiraillées entre confiance et angoisses. Le jeune Uchiwa s'impatientait au sujet de son futur autant qu'il le redoutait. Cet ensemble de facteurs ne faisait que le plonger encore et encore dans le seul exutoire qu'il s'autorisait, l'entrainement. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fini par s'évanouir, que ce soit du manque de chakra ou d'épuisement. L'autodestruction n'était-elle pas la voie la plus naturelle à suivre pour l'homme ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi personne n'arrivait à le comprendre, pourquoi tout le monde cherchait à l'inciter à abandonner, à cesser cette quête de vengeance ? Le jeune homme avait passé l'âge de se poser ses questions. Il se considérait plus mature, plus apte à juger. Tout obstacle serait éradiqué, peu importe sa forme, voilà sa résolution.


	2. Premières initiatives

_E_ _lle_ avait laissé le temps passer, sans se reposer, elle avait martelé son esprit et sa pensée avec l'idée de s'entraîner sous les directives de Kakashi. La kunoichi n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander l'avis de ses coéquipiers et l'autorisation de Kurenai, qui l'avaient vivement encouragée à aller au bout de son idée. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en charge de l'équipe sept, elle le jugeait plus abordable et voyait ses chances qu'il accepte augmenter sensiblement. Le retour de Sasuke ne l'avait pas réellement affectée et la jeune femme espérait, en vain, qu'il en serait de même pour l'emploi du temps du ninja copieur. L'Uchiwa avait beau attirer toute l'attention lorsqu'il était présent, son nom étant sur toutes les lèvres, elle ne s'en sentait qu'un peu plus à l'écart pendant ces conversations. Elle n'avait rien à dire à son sujet, pas « d'attirance bestiale » à exprimer, pas de « sentiments profonds » à déclarer ni de peur panique à évacuer. Elle faisait confiance à la Godaime. Si cette dernière leur assurait qu'il avait été en mission pendant tout ce temps, Hinata ne trouvait pas de raison de se poser plus de questions. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu et c'était un fait qui n'était pas sur le point de changer. Ses pensées étaient occupées à des choses bien plus importantes. La résolution d'aller parler à Kakashi s'était imposée et la kunoichi devait agir avant que sa timidité ne reprenne le dessus.

 _L_ _es_ coups martelés sur la porte avaient résonné dans le vide. Un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, lui apprirent qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Plusieurs minutes sans réponse plus tard, elle finit par arpenter la ville à sa recherche. Les terrains d'entrainement représentant sa première destination. La kunoichi aurait dû se douter que même s'il ne faisait plus officiellement partie de leur équipe, il restait toujours leur sensei. Évidemment qu'il continuait à suivre leurs progrès, même de loin, et qu'il cherchait parfois la confrontation, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Un choix s'offrait à elle. La jeune femme pouvait partir, abandonner en s'imaginant qu'il n'aurait pas de temps à lui accorder, ou s'accrocher. La kunoichi, encore forte de détermination, était restée dans un coin, aux abords du terrain, en attendant qu'ils terminent. Sakura et Naruto avaient à peine remarqué sa présence, mais n'avaient pas hésité à aller l'aborder. La jeune femme était restée polie avec eux, échangeant quelques banalités, mais en prenant soin de ne pas entrer dans les détails. Sasuke et Kakashi n'avaient pas tardé à les rejoindre. Elle avait immédiatement tenté d'attirer l'attention de leur aîné, un peu maladroitement il fallait le dire. Heureusement, la perspicacité de Sakura était en sa faveur. Cette dernière entraina Naruto, prétextant enfin accepter de manger des ramens avec lui, alors que Kakashi congédiait Sasuke. Il aurait aimé se délecter du spectacle gauche qu'elle offrait un peu plus longtemps, mais ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable.

 _E_ _lle_ l'avait salué, avec un respect auquel il n'était même plus habitué, avant de lui faire sa demande, en prenant soin de lui exposer les arguments qui avaient motivé son choix. Elle avait préparé une petite tirade, de peur de perdre son courage en cours de route ou d'être coupée. Les mots étaient enchainés avec hésitation, mais rapidité. À la fin, la kunoichi avait relevé le visage vers lui en attendant une réponse, anxieuse, avant de deviner un sourire derrière le masque de son interlocuteur. Kakashi n'était pas du genre à accepter aussi simplement. Il lui avait posé quelques questions de plus, un doigt sous son menton pour maintenir le contact visuel et déterminer sa motivation. Celle-ci était prête à s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre alors que son visage était rouge de gêne. Le résultat était qu'il lui avait assuré y réfléchir, lui annonçant une réponse définitive pour la fin de la semaine. La jeune femme avait du mal à réfréner ses pensées négatives et défaitistes. Une voix lui hurlait qu'il lui avait répondu ainsi juste pour ne pas lui infliger un non catégorique. Une autre argumentait que le sensei avait simplement besoin de temps pour trouver une bonne raison de refuser. En attendant, l'héritière avait gardé ses habitudes d'entrainement, que ce soit seule ou en équipe, mais ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de chercher une touffe de cheveux gris dans la foule. Kiba et Shino avaient bien remarqué qu'elle était plus nerveuse et distraite qu'à son habitude, se retenant d'accentuer encore le phénomène par le biais d'une remarque.

 _D_ _ans_ l'ensemble, le reste de la semaine s'était déroulée calmement, bien trop lentement, mais ponctuée d'évènements plus ou moins étranges. Quelqu'un lui en voulait, ou du moins, cherchait à la provoquer. Une personne assez maline pour couvrir ses traces et ne laisser aucun indice. La kunoichi avait tenté de savoir qui jouait avec ses nerfs comme on joue de l'accordéon, mais avait fait chou blanc. Hinata ne voulait pas demander d'aide pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, elle avait donc gardé tous ces évènements pour elle. L'attaque de chats qui n'étaient, en fait, que des clones et qui avaient réduit en charpie la quasi-totalité d'une de ses combinaisons d'entrainement. Venait ensuite le tour de quelques illusions douteuses qui s'étaient déclenchées sur son chemin, un soir, et dont elle s'était débarrassée en quelques secondes. Ses réflexes lui avaient avait également permis d'éviter quelques pièges plutôt explosifs sur un terrain d'entraînement. Pour autant, la portée des explosions était bien plus grande que de simples parchemins, la gratifiant d'une autre tenue carbonisée. Tout ça sans parler de quelques autres surprises qu'elle avait évitées avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. En somme, elle était devenue une cible, peut-être pas à abattre, mais elle avait cette impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme ne pouvait penser à un autre commanditaire que le ninja copieur. Pourtant, ceci impliquait qu'il la suivait, la surveillait, ce qu'elle trouvait très dur à croire.

 _E_ _lle_ avait fini par croiser le sensei dimanche dans l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été à sa recherche, mais il en profita tout de même pour lui parler. Il avait finalement accepté, il lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait d'elle et qu'elle avait intérêt à se donner au maximum. Elle en avait été abasourdie, et tellement soulagée. La jeune femme sentait qu'un poids venait de tomber de ses épaules alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas une cause perdue, on pouvait encore faire quelque chose d'elle. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle le retint pour lui demander s'il était à l'origine du raffut qui s'était fait dans son environnement. Kakashi nia, feignant l'ignorance avec un sourire qui se voulait moqueur et malicieux. Elle avait compris le message. Il avait des méthodes bien différentes et plus fourbes que Kurenai. Le ninja-copieur ne comptait pas la ménager ni retenir ses coups à son égard. Étrangement, c'était un fait qui la rassurait, ça signifiait qu'elle allait progresser bien plus, il l'avait testée et elle avait réussi. Hinata avait informé la Godaime de son nouvel emploi du temps et celle-ci l'approuva avec un visage mitigé. La kunoichi n'aurait sût en donner la raison.

 _H_ _inata_ s'était rendue sur le terrain d'entrainement avec une petite demi-heure d'avance, soucieuse de ne pas le décevoir et inquiète du déroulement des évènements. Elle avait certes eu un petit aperçu de sa manière de faire, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'une façon de l'évaluer et de juger ses réactions pour ne pas partir de zéro. Elle était soulagée d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de la prendre en charge. Elle attendait, tournant quelque peu sur le terrain, regardant les minutes défiler. L'heure fatidique était très rapidement arrivée et avait été encore plus douloureusement suivie d'une heure supplémentaire. Elle commençait à angoisser. Et s'il se moquait d'elle, et si son sourire en coin était en fait ironique ? Elle avait continué à se poser ces questions pendant d'autres minutes interminables avant de les chasser en décidant de s'échauffer pour l'attendre. Elle secoua la tête pendant qu'elle évacuait ces questions une à une à travers des coups. Elle avait souvent entendu Sakura se plaindre du fait qu'il les faisait attendre en toute circonstance. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'il les faisait attendre aussi longtemps, mais elle espérait réellement que c'était une situation normale venant de lui.

 _U_ _ne_ autre heure passa, puis une autre encore, et elle se laissa finalement aller. Elle était lasse de s'échauffer. Au fur et à mesure, elle s'était débarrassée de ses doutes, de ses questions débiles, mais en se rendant compte trop tard qu'elle envoyait valser à leurs côtés sa confiance et son estime de soi. Elle se retrouvait encore laissée de côté, abandonnée en route. Elle ne termina même pas son enchainement, laissant juste son corps retomber sur ses jambes et ses mains s'accrocher à ses hanches pour reprendre sa respiration. Même pour s'entraîner seule elle ne voulait pas rester sur ce terrain d'entraînement et risquer de montrer à quel point elle avait été idiote de poireauter aussi longtemps. Elle serra les poings, se haïssant d'autant plus de ne pas être capable de prendre sur elle sans laisser quelques larmes couler sur son visage alors qu'elle quittait le terrain. Elle était sur la route principale, à quelques mètres de la porte ouest du village lorsqu'une silhouette apparut devant elle juste assez loin pour qu'elle puisse s'arrêter sans la bousculer. « — Le terrain d'entraînement n'est pas dans cette direction. Je suis désolé, j'ai croisé une mamie de mon voisinage qui… » La phrase de Kakashi s'arrêta là lorsqu'il constata l'état de sa nouvelle élève, les yeux rougis, l'expression peinée, au bord des larmes. « — Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Oh rien, je. Je pensais encore avoir le temps de faire une petite course avant l'entraînement, mais ce n'est pas bien important.

— Tu n'es pas connue pour être une bonne menteuse, dis-moi la vérité.

— Je pensais que l'entrainement était annulé… que vous aviez changé d'avis. »

* * *

 _S_ _asuke_ avait un sentiment étrange. En dehors de ce pressentiment qui le suivait partout, il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. En plus de cette impression tenace, Kakashi se comportait de manière tout particulièrement joyeuse et taquine, ce qui était forcément un mauvais signe. Il avait cherché à savoir ce qui se passait en excluant d'office l'option de lui poser directement la question. S'il y avait une chance que ça concerne Itachi, il ferait mieux de rester discret et de le suivre. Il le voyait encore et encore retourner à son appartement pour en ressortir après seulement quelques minutes. Il était certain qu'il avait utilisé son chakra pour exécuter une technique. Même après que Kakashi soit repartit, il sentait une présence beaucoup plus grande dans son appartement que sur sa personne, il cachait quelque chose ou quelqu'un et il le cachait bien. Il aurait voulu entrer par effraction, mais ce n'était pas justifié, il ne voyait rien de suspect à l'intérieur et il préférait le prendre en flagrant délit, il avait donc continué sa filature. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait échappé, lorsque Kakashi abandonna son habitude de rentrer chez lui à intervalles réguliers, il n'y avait déjà plus aucune trace de chakra douteuse dans les parages.

 _I_ _l_ avait entendu un raffut assez impressionnant en retournant à son domaine, une horde de chats semblait se regrouper alors que des « poufs » de fumée se faisaient voir et entendre. Le temps qu'il se rende discrètement sur place, il n'y avait déjà plus rien à voir, il avait été trop prudent et trop sur ses gardes. Il ne restait que des morceaux de tissus au sol et les traces d'une présence, mais rien qu'il puisse identifier. Il avait juré dans sa barbe, de plus en plus méfiant à son encontre avant de reprendre sa surveillance. Après un ou deux soirs, il le pista alors qu'il se rendait sur un autre terrain d'entrainement que celui dont ils avaient l'habitude. Il voyait très mal ce qu'il cherchait à faire avec autant de fil qu'il prenait la peine de soigneusement masquer, sans compter les parchemins explosifs qui y étaient liés. Il avait fait divers signes aux abords du terrain avant que Sasuke ne se fasse repérer en ayant voulu s'approcher. En une fraction de seconde, il était menacé par le kunai de Kakashi qui arborait encore un de ces sourires en plus de son regard menaçant. Il lui fit promettre de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit, de n'en parler à personne, de ne pas intervenir si quelqu'un s'y rendait et bien entendu de ne pas déclencher lui-même le mécanisme.

 _S_ _asuke_ avait respecté sa promesse, surtout que rien ne lui interdisait de laisser un clone sur place pour surveiller l'endroit. Il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper alors qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quelqu'un approcher. Une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à reconnaitre malgré tout. Elle n'était pas sur ses gardes, mais dès les premiers pas qu'elle effectua sur le terrain il l'entendit faire appel à sa pupille. Dommage que celle-ci ne l'ait pas empêché d'activer le piège, elle lui permit simplement de s'en tirer sans blessure grave. En dehors de ses vêtements, elle était indemne, elle s'était protégée de chakra malgré son envolée due à l'explosion. Il en restait perplexe, il ne l'avait jamais vu combattre et jamais vraiment regardé mais elle piquait sa curiosité. Était-elle complice, savait-elle quelque chose ? Il se souvint ensuite de l'entretien qu'elle avait demandé avec leur sensei quelques jours plus tôt, elle était forcément au courant de quelque chose.

 _L_ _e_ temps était venu de changer de cible. Il s'était fait remarquer auprès du ninja copieur, mieux valait s'attaquer à son petit larbin pour la suite. Malgré son hérédité, elle n'était pas très méfiante lorsqu'elle était au village, sans parler du niveau de combat qu'il lui attribuait. L'Uchiwa avait des techniques secrètes de son côté, malgré son interdiction de les utiliser, et il n'avait pas particulièrement entendu d'éloge à son égard. Il lui suffisait de bien masquer sa présence et de rester à bonne distance, le sharingan l'aidant à prédire la direction dans laquelle elle allait regarder et la direction dans laquelle elle allait. Il avait pourtant rapidement délégué sa surveillance à un clone, elle ne faisait rien d'intéressant et encore moins de suspect. Il n'avait pas réellement trouvé de moment adéquat pour l'aborder jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à attendre pendant des heures sur un terrain d'entrainement. Il commençait à se poser des questions, malgré le fait qu'elle commence à s'entrainer elle avait fini par partir dans un état perturbant.

 _H_ _ormis_ les larmes qui montraient un chagrin évident, son attitude était pitoyable, il était sur le point de conclure qu'elle ne savait rien jusqu'à ce que Kakashi apparaisse. Il avait bien failli manquer le plus intéressant. Il était trop loin pour entendre leur conversation et maintenant que lui était là, il était hors de question que sa couverture vole en éclat une deuxième fois. Il fit se volatiliser son clone et décida de venir l'attendre devant chez elle, toujours de manière furtive. C'était le dernier clone qu'il pouvait faire avant d'entamer un peu trop ses réserves de chakra. Il le fit surveiller le coin de la rue, et ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'elle daigna apparaitre. Il lui semblait que sa réaction plus tôt lui serait profitable. Hinata était fragile et instable, elle l'avait toujours été, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en profiter. Elle était rentrée chez elle, le décidant à prendre le relais alors qu'il tentait de savoir si elle comptait sortir à nouveau. Entrer dans le domaine Hyûga ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, surtout au vu de ses intentions à l'encontre d'Hinata. Heureusement pour lui, elle ressortit de chez elle en moins de deux heures.

 _L_ _a_ manière dont elle était sortie de chez elle était si discrète qu'il avait failli ne pas la remarquer. Il souriait, pensant déjà qu'il touchait le jackpot, ne perdant pas une miette de son évasion alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du village. Il était intrigué, méfiant, mais il la laissa prendre un peu d'avance, se cachant non loin avant de penser à un scénario. Il courut vers les gardes de la porte ouest. « — Vous n'auriez pas vu Hinata ? Je dois la trouver sur ordre urgent de la Godaime. » Ceci, accompagné de son meilleur jeu d'acteur, en considérant son caractère habituel, ils n'avaient pas tardé à lui répondre qu'elle était sortie et lui indiquèrent la direction dans laquelle elle était partie. Il les remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se remettre à sa poursuite le plus prudemment du monde. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la rattrape trop rapidement, ils étaient hors du village désormais, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche à un point inimaginable. Il avait carte blanche sur ce territoire, même s'il tenait à savoir où elle se rendait et surtout qui elle venait y rencontrer. Au vu de son allure, de sa démarche et de la façon dont elle flânait en route, soit elle était en avance, soit elle se foutait de l'heure à laquelle elle arrivait, soit elle savait que celui ou celle qu'elle attendait ne serait pas là avant elle.


	3. La tension monte

_E_ _lle_ avait honte de s'être montrée si pitoyable devant lui alors qu'il avait accepté de s'occuper d'elle, là où elle ne cessait d'échouer. Son défaitisme avait repris le dessus alors que la réaction de Kakashi montrait sa gêne et son embarras. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce genre de réactions. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi il devait avoir droit de la part de ses autres élèves. Il semblait ensuite lui venir à l'esprit que dans le cas présent, elle ne représentât pas n'importe quelle élève désignée ou imposée, ce qui pouvait expliquer ses doutes. Il éclaircit la situation calmement avant de la raccompagner vers le terrain. Ils avaient commencé l'entrainement et il avait fait de son mieux pour faire oublier la manière dont tout ça avait commencé. Il lui avait demandé dans un premier temps d'enchainer à répétition les mouvements qu'elle pensait maîtriser le mieux et les techniques avec lesquelles elle était la plus à l'aise. Il avait passé toute une première séance d'entrainement à ne faire que l'observer sous toutes les coutures, lançant de temps à autre une réflexion douteuse qui la mettait dans un embarras qu'il trouvait des plus divertissants. Il était tout à fait lui-même, ne lui attribuant aucun traitement de faveur, se permettant parfois de lui adresser une attaque pendant un enchainement pour tester ses réflexes, apprendre qui elle était vraiment en la prenant au dépourvu.

 _E_ _lle_ faisait de son mieux, donnait de sa personne, de son chakra, de son énergie et de sa sueur pour tenter de l'impressionner. Elle enchainait les coups, les pirouettes, les roulades et les signes comme elle le pouvait, restant concentré sur Kakashi pour ne pas se prendre un de ses kunais ou un coup qui vendrait tester sa défense et tenter de la déstabiliser. Elle s'était déjà échauffée plus tôt, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis tôt ce matin, son mental était mis à rude épreuve. Elle commençait à puiser dans ses réserves, doucement, mais sûrement ses gestes étaient moins bien exécutés, ses points d'appuis plus fragiles et l'attention qu'elle avait pour le ninja copieur affreusement faible. Elle s'entrainait depuis trois heures à enchaîner les techniques, variant parfois l'ordre, réalisant parfois d'autres mouvements, jusqu'au moment où le kunai vint érafler sa peau et que le coup de pied la fit s'écrouler quelques pas plus loin. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement d'épuisement alors qu'elle tentait de se relever lentement, essoufflée et à bout de forces. Kakashi lui souriait, lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait rester à terre, qu'il lui accordait une pause. Il avait eu le temps d'observer ce qui était nécessaire. Elle soufflait avec peine, désactivant enfin son byakugan, osant à peine le regarder en attendant son verdict et son jugement avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle savait bien qu'il y avait des failles évidentes dans ses enchainements, des erreurs et des hésitations dans certains de ses gestes, mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque jusque-là. C'est ce fait-là qui l'inquiétait le plus. N'avait-il rien dit parce qu'il y avait trop de choses à corriger ?

 _E_ _lle_ reprenait son souffle, doucement, douloureusement alors qu'il prenait place sur le sol en face d'elle. Il lui expliquait les erreurs qu'elle avait commises, comment corriger ses points d'appui, comment stabiliser son équilibre en utilisant son hérédité. Il voyait avec elle toute la théorie qui lui permettrait d'améliorer facilement, mais efficacement les mouvements qu'elle lui avait montrés. Le fait de les voir exécuter un grand nombre de fois lui permettait de définir d'où venait l'erreur, si c'était une mauvaise habitude, la fatigue ou le manque de concentration. Elle avait sorti un encas de son sac, reprenant des forces alors qu'il lui expliquait ce qu'il avait pu déceler avec son sharingan. Il en profita également pour lui donner un morceau de papier sensible au chakra. Elle le prit en main, y injecta son chakra en suivant les instructions de Kakashi, et c'est sans surprise que son élément se révéla être l'eau. Pour l'instant, ils ne feraient rien de cet élément, mais ce serait crucial pour son évolution. Après s'être assez reposée, elle se leva et il la guida pour qu'elle exécute à nouveau tous ses mouvements au ralenti, corrigeant ses gestes et son regard encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne. Ils avaient lentement accéléré le rythme, elle avait gagné en confiance et en hargne, elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il perdait son temps. En bref, l'après-midi avait été très longue et elle était rentrée au manoir, totalement épuisée, prête à s'écrouler. Elle était allée prendre un bain, profitant de celui-ci comme jamais auparavant, s'y endormant même pendant une petite heure.

 _E_ _lle_ était fière de sa journée et de la manière dont elle s'était déroulée. La kunoichi constatait de réels progrès, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Malgré ses remarques parfois houleuses auxquelles elle rougissait, tout se passait à merveille et elle se sentait beaucoup plus en confiance. Elle était heureuse, et ne voulait pas risquer de voir cette bonne humeur retomber en restant dans le domaine. Elle était allée chercher à manger pour éviter le repas familial avant de se sauver le plus discrètement possible, comme souvent, pour sortir du village. Elle avait passé les portes du village en saluant les gardes, s'engouffrant ensuite rapidement dans la nuit. Elle flânait en chemin, épuisée, détendue et s'émerveillant comme à chaque fois de la nature et de l'effet relaxant que cette forêt avait sur elle. Le chemin, les arbres et même les animaux qui fuyaient à chacun de ses pas étaient toujours les mêmes. C'était le genre de routine qui la rassurait et dont elle avait besoin pour arrêter de penser. Elle arriva ainsi jusqu'à son petit nirvana, retirant ses chaussures et relevant son pantalon pour plonger ses jambes jusqu'à ses mollets dans l'eau fraiche, laissant son dos tomber dans l'herbe. Elle allait même jusqu'à fermer à nouveau les yeux. Elle se sentait bien ici, dans cet amas de nature, elle s'y sentait bien plus en sécurité que « chez elle ». Elle reposait son corps, sentant toujours le contrecoup et la fatigue de cet entrainement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait été bien plus intense que les précédents, et bien plus bénéfique aussi.

 _C_ _'_ _était_ le seul endroit où elle se sentait elle-même, le seul endroit où elle pouvait se comporter comme elle le voulait, où elle pouvait assumer ses pensées, maudire ceux qui le méritaient et le tout sans se sentir ni observée ni jugée. Elle se permettait de rêver, de provoquer, de répondre à son père, d'exiger ce qu'elle jugeait mériter et se libérait de ce qu'elle n'était pas capable de porter sur ses épaules. Dommage que tout ça se soit évaporé en une fraction de seconde lorsqu'elle sentit une lame affutée sur sa gorge, plongeant dans des yeux rouges lorsqu'elle ouvrit les siens. Elle les avait reconnus, ainsi que les traits du visage qui les entourait. Elle était paniquée, un torrent de questions passant dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke faisait ici, et surtout, pourquoi la menaçait-il ? Il avait déjà activé son sharingan et il avait le dessus. Hinata déglutit, tentant de se défendre en encerclant son corps de chakra avant qu'il ne l'arrête de sa voix froide et rauque. « — Ne fait rien de stupide, je ne suis pas là pour m'entrainer. Si tu réponds sagement à mes questions, tout se passera bien.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça… qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— On est hors du village, je ne suis pas le seul à être en tort. Dis-moi ce que tu manigances avec Kakashi.

— Je ne manigance rien du tout, tu t'imagines des choses Sasuke.

— Ne me provoque pas, il se passe quelque chose et tu es impliquée, dis-moi ce que tu sais.

— Puisque je te dis que je ne sais rien de plus que toi, j'ai demandé à Kakashi de m'entrainer, c'est tout.

— Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Hyûga. »

* * *

 _I_ _l_ commençait à perdre patience et il avait la nette impression qu'elle se moquait de lui, qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas savoir pour respecter son engagement envers leur sensei, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, ses yeux lavande remplis d'anxiété et son corps tendu et prêt à répliquer à la moindre occasion. Il laissa échapper un grognement avant d'empoigner une masse de cheveux. Leurs visages étaient proches, le sien menaçant. Sasuke lui intima sèchement de se lever avant de ta tirer vers le haut. Il gardait toujours son kunai en contact avec la peau blanche de sa gorge. Elle avait tenté de lui envoyer un coup dans les côtes. Son kunai avait fini par entailler sa peau, mais il avait dû la lâcher pour esquiver sa poigne remplie de chakra. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne serait pas capable de tenir très longtemps, mais il n'était pas là pour jouer. Elle s'éloigna de lui. Il vit la position typique de son style de combat. Il passa directement aux choses sérieuses. Il enchainait les signes pour lui envoyer des gerbes de serpents. Elle tourna sur elle-même, s'entourant d'un bouclier de chakra. En quelques secondes tout disparu. Il ne restait qu'un bout de bois devant lui. À peine la technique terminée elle s'était permutée. Il grogna à nouveau de frustration, se doutant qu'elle allait utiliser son byakugan pour le surveiller. « — Tu n'es vraiment qu'une lâche Hyûga, si tu me disais ce que je veux savoir je ne serais déjà plus dans ton champ de vision. » Il utilisa encore une fois des techniques qu'il avait acquises avec Orochimaru pour se déplacer aussi rapidement que possible.

 _I_ _l_ n'avait pas mis bien longtemps avant de trouver sa petite cachette stratégique, sautant de branche en branche. Il fonça sur elle, trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse le voir arriver. Il envoya sa main violemment vers sa gorge. Un premier coup l'accompagna et termina sa course dans son ventre. Elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. S'y attendant, elle avait eu le temps de se protéger avec son chakra. La kunoichi tenta de le faire lâcher prise. Hinata envoya deux décharges dans son corps. À son tour, elle visa son ventre. Sasuke toussa un instant. La kunoichi envoya l'autre sur son torse, mais elle avait manqué sa cible. Il avait réussi à éviter le pire grâce à sa pupille. L'Uchiwa serra encore un peu plus sa gorge en réponse. La toux le secouait toujours et il voyait même quelques gouttes de sang s'écraser sur l'arbre. Elle gesticulait sous sa main et les bras de l'héritière se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Elle tenta un croche-pied qui le déséquilibra. Elle se libéra, attrapant un kunai par pur réflexe. Il n'était pas tombé de la branche et vit l'arme d'Hinata arriver droit sur lui. Elle entailla sa joue et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle entama une course folle. Il était juste derrière elle. Il lança quelques kunais dans sa direction. Elle les arrêta, se préparant à le réceptionner de ses mains, mais il avait détourné son attention. Deux serpents vinrent enfoncer leurs crocs dans ses épaules, tentant de la restreindre en vain. Elle les trancha d'un mouvement vif, mais il était déjà devant elle. La poigne se serra sur son cou, la faisant reculer. Retour à la case départ. Sa tête cogna contre un arbre, tendue à la recherche d'air. Ses bras balayaient vaguement l'espace devant elle. Il y resta insensible, la voyant suffoquer. Les veines de son visage disparurent après quelques secondes de lutte supplémentaires.

Il la vit s'écrouler. La jeune femme haletait à la recherche d'air. Elle toussait à en recracher ses poumons. Ses yeux étaient fermés de douleur. Après seulement quelques secondes elle empoigna un shuriken. Sa main se dirigea vers la cuisse de son adversaire. Peine perdue, il l'arrêta en plein élan. Le regard de Sasuke était hautain et sévère. Elle était à sec et il la redressa sans ménagement. Hinata était trop faible, même pour montrer sa peine. Elle avait résisté au-delà de ses attentes. Il faudrait qu'il veille à ne pas la sous-estimer encore une fois. Sa poitrine se soulevait toujours à un rythme trop rapide, épuisée. Il n'attendit pas plus et se servit de deux autres serpents pour lier ses poignets et ses chevilles. Elle avait abandonné toute résistance. Il la jeta sur son épaule avant de retourner non loin du lac où elle se trouvait lorsqu'il était arrivé. Hinata avait laissé échapper un geignement. Ses serpents, eux, changèrent de forme pour écarter ses bras et ses jambes afin qu'elle ne puisse plus s'échapper. Il empoigna son menton afin de la forcer à plonger dans son regard furieux. « — C'est bon ? Tu as fini de faire l'idiote ? Maintenant, réponds-moi et ne me force pas à faire quelque chose que tu regretteras.

— Je ne sais rien, je te jure que je ne faisais que m'entraîner avec lui, il ne m'a rien dit.

— Tu sais qu'aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre tu serais presque crédible ? »

 _I_ _l_ sourit en coin, s'approchant d'elle, allant jusqu'à déposer son torse contre le sien pour venir murmurer à son oreille. « — Tu veux vraiment passer ce genre de moment avec moi Hinata ? » Il recula son visage pour voir ses yeux s'ouvrir et s'affoler alors qu'un léger voile de gêne s'installait sur ses joues. Il était toujours contre elle, le visage sérieux. Sasuke se détourna pour cracher au sol, du sang perlant encore au coin de ses lèvres. Il la regarda dans les yeux, son sharingan toujours actif. Elle n'avait que quelques mots à dire, qu'une simple phrase et il était prêt à la laisser partir. Il appuya sa menace en ouvrant sa veste, dévoilant un haut dont une partie était en résille et assez moulante pour laisser voir des formes bien trop attirantes pour son propre bien. Il n'y jeta pas un seul regard pour autant. Il voulait la terroriser. Sasuke jugeait que quelqu'un de sa trempe ne serait jamais capable de résister à la pression. Elle avait détourné le visage, encore plus rouge. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle tente de l'ignorer, il prit à nouveau son menton pour diriger son regard vers lui. « — Arrête de fuir et assume les conséquences de tes actes. Plus tôt tu parleras plus tôt ça s'arrêtera.

— Je ne sais rien qui t'intéresse. Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée en tête, mais je ne sais même pas ce que tu voudrais entendre.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu te tais maintenant que tu deviendras une héritière digne de ce nom.

— Parce que tu crois être un héritier digne de ce nom ? Avec un clan qui n'existe que dans tes rêves ?! »


	4. Un moment d'abandon

_Avertissement, ce chapitre est entièrement constitué d'un lemon. Âmes sensibles ou susceptibles s'abstenir. Pour certains ceci peut s'apparenter à un viol, soyez avertis._

* * *

 _I_ _l_ avait touché un point sensible, il l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds, et elle en retour avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie béante qu'était son corps. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans la joue alors qu'elle se protégeait avec les derniers effluves de chakra qui parcouraient son corps, sa tête était désormais penchée sur le côté. Il reprit un kunai, déchirant son haut, coupant également les bretelles de son soutien-gorge au passage, allant jusqu'à faire une longue entaille dans sa peau, tout le long de son torse, au-dessus de sa poitrine. Elle geignit légèrement de douleur, il la vit se mordre la lèvre pour retenir son émoi. L'Homme était bien l'une des seules créatures à être excité tant par l'amour que par la violence, et Sasuke n'échappait pas à cette règle, ni Hinata d'ailleurs. Il regardait son corps à sa merci, le tissu de son t-shirt déchiré tombant légèrement, dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine toujours cachée par la couche inférieure avant de tomber au sol et laissant apparaitre un ventre plat et une taille fine. Il revint se coller à elle, dévorant la peau de son cou avec un peu plus de férocité, descendant encore pour venir déchirer ce qui restait de son sous-vêtement, mettre à nu sa poitrine et venir la gouter. Il ne faisait nullement attention au sang qui venait doucement recouvrir sa poitrine, l'entaille n'étant pas assez profonde pour générer une perte trop importante.

 _I_ _l_ avait le contrôle de la situation. Obnubilé par cette idée, il allait toujours plus loin alors qu'elle retenait les réactions positives qu'il faisait naître en elle. Il vint passer sa langue sur sa plaie, lui tirant un autre frisson. Il aimait jouer avec ses réactions, faire se tendre et se détendre son corps au rythme de son touché, la voir lutter et résister en vain alors qu'il jouait avec sa poitrine sensible. Il remonta un instant dans son cou, le parcourant avec sa langue avant de venir mordiller son oreille. Il tenait fermement son visage d'une main, sa cuisse venant frotter entre ses jambes dans un geste lascif. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas suffisant. Non seulement elle avait l'audace de retenir sa voix alors que bon nombre de femmes donneraient n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, et en plus de ça, elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. Tout ça faisait en sorte que sa frustration augmentait au fur et à mesure que le contact s'approfondissait. Il longea son corps de sa main libre, caressant franchement sa taille avant de passer sous ce qui lui restait de vêtement avec une lenteur toute contrôlée. Il baissait tout doucement pantalon et culotte pour la dévoiler et la dévorer du regard, caressant sa cuisse au passage.

 _E_ _lle_ était transportée. Il jouait avec ses nerfs, avec sa peau, avec les sensations de son corps. Elle qui n'avait jamais été attirée par lui se rendait à l'évidence, elle ne lui résisterait pas bien longtemps. Elle était anxieuse, elle avait peur, c'était sa première fois, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui demander d'arrêter. Elle retenait ses gémissements parce qu'elle avait honte, parce qu'elle avait toujours pensé que c'était mal, parce qu'elle avait encore quelques réticences, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle ne faisait qu'attiser le feu qui la consumait. Malgré ses gestes francs et sans délicatesse, un rien l'excitait. Personne n'avait encore posé un tel regard sur elle et, peu importe, qu'elle tente de le nier, elle s'en délectait, elle en profitait. C'était comme si, juste avec ses yeux, il embrasait sa peau partout où il les posait. À cet instant précis, elle avait envie qu'il la désire, qu'il comble ce manque qui avait fini par l'aspirer et la rendre invisible. Elle voulait, et enfin quelqu'un autour d'elle était là pour lui donner. Ils étaient hors du village, comme des hors la loi, et l'effet de la nature pouvait la reposer autant que la rendre fougueuse. Elle avait envie de se laisser porter. Pour une fois, il était temps qu'elle amorce un changement, qu'elle arrête d'avoir honte. Il avait décidé de profiter d'elle jusqu'au bout, elle profiterait de lui tout autant.

 _C_ _'est_ avec ces pensées qu'elle dirigea un regard déterminé vers Sasuke. Encore une fois, il le prendrait probablement pour un défi et le relèverait, c'est ainsi que s'amorça un baiser brûlant, fougueux, pendant lequel elle se laissait dominer avec passion et le peu de répondant qu'elle avait. Elle le laissait mener cette danse endiablée entre leurs langues alors qu'elle sentait sa main s'immiscer lentement mais sûrement entre ses cuisses pour venir la caresser. Tout doucement, il venait en préparer l'entrée, la pénétrant d'un doigt, couvrant sa peau d'une chair de poule tenace. Le baiser perdait en intensité, se faisant plus langoureux avant qu'il ne libère ses lèvres avec sourire satisfait. Elle était rouge, légèrement essoufflée et faisait reposer sa tête contre l'arbre pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde de répit, envoyant toujours d'autres vagues de sensations parcourir son système nerveux qui s'affolait. Il entera assez rapidement un deuxième doigt, la privant de son souffle pendant quelques secondes avant que la douleur ne s'évanouisse. Il prenait un tel plaisir à marquer son corps et elle prenait un tel plaisir à le sentir aussi possessif, à sentir ses mains partout sur elle, sa langue jouant avec son nombril dans un effet d'excitation et de frustration mêlées. Elle avait eu un peu plus de mal avec le troisième doigt qu'il inséra, mais rien d'insurmontable.

 _I_ _l_ l'avait enfin conquise. Il avait totalement perdu de vue son objectif premier, lui-même noyé sous l'impatience et l'excitation de la posséder. Il s'était laissé envahir par sa ferveur rien qu'une seconde et voilà qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien, se laissant guider par ses instincts, ses envies et les réactions de sa partenaire, n'ayant pas désactivé son sharingan pour autant. Il avait totalement perdu le sens des réalités, prenant le risque de détacher Hinata pour la réceptionner dans ses bras, la gardant toujours adossée à l'arbre. Il ne regretta pourtant pas son geste. Elle était venue s'accrocher à lui, à ses vêtements, pressant son corps tremblant contre le sien. Jugeant qu'elle était assez positivement éveillée il la fit patienter quelques instants, juste le temps de retirer ses vêtements à son tour. Il voulait aussi lui donner l'occasion de le marquer, de lui exprimer son plaisir, même s'il préfèrerait la faire supplier de vive voix, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas la patience. Il mit un préservatif avant de revenir contre elle, de soulever ses jambes et de venir doucement se présenter à son entrée. Il avait senti qu'elle s'était crispée, lui tirant un autre sourire satisfait. « — Pour une vierge, tu dépasses toutes mes espérances Hinata. » Il avait pris le soin de le murmurer à son oreille avant de tenter de s'introduire lentement.

 _M_ _algré_ l'ambiance fiévreuse, il voulait qu'elle s'en souvienne, qu'elle se languisse de lui, il voulait qu'elle devienne l'une de ses groupies qui étaient prêtes à tout pour lui. Il faisait des va et viens lents, avançant par paliers, espérant l'habituer sans la faire trop souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas tout éviter, mais il faisait son possible pour être attentif à ses réactions. Il faisait en sorte de jouer avec un point sensible à son entrée pour la détendre avant de venir la pénétrer doucement, répétant l'opération pour aller plus loin au fur et à mesure. Cet exercice lui demandait toute la patience du monde. Entre les formes voluptueuses qu'il sentait contre son torse, l'odeur que dégageait son corps, les griffures qu'elle infligeait à sa peau et les sons qu'elle étouffait toujours entre ses lèvres, sans parler de la sensation d'être en elle, les stimulations étaient nombreuses et intenses. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il puisse entrer totalement en elle, lui tirant un petit grognement alors qu'il ne bougeait plus pour laisser le temps de se faire à cette sensation. Encore une fois, il répéta l'opération, s'arrêtant aussi loin que possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne laisse plus échapper des plaintes de douleur, mais des soupirs bien plus discrets et agréables à ses oreilles.

 _E_ _lle_ avait apprécié qu'il la prépare, qu'il la détache et surtout qu'il se protège. Elle n'avait eu que quelques secondes de lucidité pour penser à ça, mais elle n'était pas inconsciente à ce point-là. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait entre eux en ce moment même, et elle ne voulait pas avoir à en porter les conséquences, au sens propre du terme. Elle était venue se réfugier contre lui, ses jambes se révélant incapables de la soutenir alors que le peu de tissu qui la couvrait encore la protégeait de l'écorce rêche dans son dos. Elle frissonnait à sa voix, à la sensation de son souffle sur son oreille, à l'intonation rauque et grave qu'il avait prise pour s'adresser à elle. Il était attentif, patient, la faisant osciller entre douleur, frustration et plaisir. Au fur et à mesure, elle se détendait, se forçant d'abord pour avoir moins mal, puis de plus en plus facilement alors que ses mouvements se révélaient agréables. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de griffer son dos, n'ayant d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à lui, de se cacher sur son épaule, alors qu'elle haletait et qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Son ventre se tordait sous ses doigts, elle avait encore du mal à déterminer exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, tout était nouveau, et il semblait bien trop expérimenté pour elle.

 _L_ _es_ sensations commençaient à s'intensifier, l'empêchant de se retenir plus longtemps alors qu'elle allait jusqu'à mordre son épaule pour étouffer sa voix. Il avait instauré un certain rythme, continuant de la faire hésiter entre le désir brûlant de plus et la satisfaction salvatrice, lorsque ce n'était pas une pique de douleur. Elle gémissait, arquant parfois son dos pendant que son bassin répondait à ses mouvements, tentant d'en obtenir plus, encore et toujours plus, de trouver la position qui lui conviendrait. Elle entendait aussi Sasuke grogner tout contre elle, l'émoustillant un peu plus si c'était encore possible, faisant apparaitre un peu de gêne sur ses joues. Ses coups de bassins se faisaient plus rapides, plus fort en elle. C'était bon, tout son corps en frissonnait alors qu'elle s'éloigna de lui avec un autre coup plus puissant. Il vint chercher ses lèvres et elle les lui accorda bien volontiers. Elle nicha ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant parfois dessus lorsqu'une vague de plaisir prenait le dessus sur elle alors qu'il descendait à nouveau dans son cou avant de remonter à son oreille. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout, cherchant à atteindre l'orgasme qui ne tarda pas à les emporter tous les deux. Ceci la rendant silencieuse alors que son souffle lui manquait pendant quelques secondes. C'était si fort et si intense, son cœur s'emballait comme jamais alors que sa respiration était erratique, rendue encore un peu plus faible avec le poids du corps de Sasuke qui reposait contre le sien.

 _C_ _haque_ parcelle de sa peau l'appelait, chaque trace qu'elle laissait sur lui faisait monter encore sa température corporelle de quelques degrés. Elle avait mordu son épaule, lui arrachant un autre grognement alors que son rythme se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier. Il partageait avec elle une danse passionnée et enflammée dont la musique et le rythme étaient donnés par le frottement de leur corps. La sensation était grisante, enivrante. Leur peau se couvrait d'un voile de sueur, leurs lèvres étaient rougies par les baisers et le gout diffus du sang dans sa bouche n'atténuait en rien l'incroyable plaisir de la chose. Il arrivait à sa limite, doucement, mais sûrement le plaisir jaillissait en lui, emportant tout sur son passage. Il avait joui dans un autre grognement rauque et sourd avant de la sentir trembler entre ses bras. Elle l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout. Il donna encore quelques coups de rein puissant en elle, la sentant tressauter dans les derniers gémissements d'un plaisir partagé. Il mordit son épaule une dernière fois avant de finalement relâcher son corps pour que ses pieds touchent terre. Son regard n'avait rien perdu de sa bestialité alors qu'il désactivait enfin son hérédité, encore porté quelques instants par les sensations délicieuses de son orgasme. La fatigue ne tarda pourtant pas tant que ça à se manifester alors qu'il retirait son préservatif, le fermant avant de le faire disparaitre.

 _S_ _a_ respiration était toujours lourde et difficile alors qu'il voyait le mal qu'elle avait de son côté à s'en remettre. Malgré le chakra avec lequel elle s'était protégée, sa joue commençait à gonfler, très légèrement, prenant une teinte bleue qui, à cet endroit, ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle avait l'air de lutter alors qu'elle remontait sa culotte le long de ses jambes, cachant hâtivement sa poitrine avant de retourner vers le lac d'une démarche incertaine pour pouvoir laisser son corps s'immerger dans l'eau, retirant sa veste au passage. Elle l'ignorait à nouveau, comme s'il allait s'en aller, comme s'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait du mal à entrer dans l'eau fraiche alors que lui-même remit son caleçon par respect pour sa pudeur. Il plongea dans l'eau, en profitant lui aussi pour se débarrasser de la sueur et du sang qui lui collait à la peau. Elle frottait délicatement, comme pour détacher même les marques qui coloraient sa peau, lui jetant un regard noir qu'il accueillait avec visage sérieux. Il n'en avait pas tout à fait fini avec elle. « — Avoue que tu sais quelque chose. Kakashi se comporte bizarrement et comme par hasard tu es soudainement son élève. Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, dis-le ou je ne te lâcherais pas.

— Je ne sais rien du tout ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, ni autour de ton clan, et encore moins autour d'Itachi. »

 _C_ _'était_ sorti tout seul. Elle était à bout. Elle frottait son corps, mettant aussi de l'eau fraiche sur sa joue, allant jusqu'à plonger la tête dans l'eau à plusieurs reprises pour tenter d'y retrouver ses esprits. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour tout ça, elle n'était pas prête pour une histoire d'un soir, elle n'était pas prête pour ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un d'aussi détestable. Elle faisait attention à toujours cacher sa poitrine alors qu'il la sondait d'un regard noir, bien plus sérieux encore que celui avec lequel il était venu l'attaquer en premier lieu. Elle le surveillait du regard alors qu'il sortait de l'eau, se séchant sans honte avec le torchon qu'il avait fait à partir de son haut, avant de s'habiller, toujours sans se presser, et de quitter les lieux. Elle respirait enfin un peu mieux. Elle se lavait comme elle le pouvait dans l'eau avant d'en sortir. Elle ne voulait plus s'éterniser ici, elle n'était plus à l'aise, elle ne voulait pas rester. Elle se reposa tout de même au bord de l'eau, sortant une petite boite de sa veste avant de l'ouvrir pour étaler généreusement son contenu, une pâte verte translucide, sur sa joue et sur l'entaille de son torse. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter ainsi, il fallait que ça guérisse vite.

 _E_ _lle_ se sécha à son tour, emportant honteusement les restes de son haut et de son soutien-gorge avec elle alors qu'elle portait sa veste sans rien en dessous et que sa culotte humidifiait son pantalon. C'était horrible, elle se sentait comme une catastrophe ambulante, son ventre se rappelant à elle. Elle avait mal, maintenant que toute l'adrénaline était retombée. Elle se demandait bien à quel moment elle avait arrêté de réfléchir, à quel moment elle avait pensé qu'offrir sa virginité sur un plateau d'argent à quelqu'un de son espèce pourrait la faire se sentir mieux. Elle l'avait voulu, maintenant il fallait qu'elle assume. Elle avait fait une connerie sous le simple prétexte que sa vie devait changer, et elle avec, il était temps qu'elle se reprenne en main, ce serait le premier obstacle qu'elle devrait franchir, une fois qu'elle se sentirait à nouveau en état. Après tout, elle aussi avait un nindo à respecter. Elle n'avait pas suivi le même entraînement médical que Sakura pour rien. Maintenant qu'elle était capable de se soigner autant avec son chakra qu'avec des plantes, elle devait reprendre le dessus en attaque. Elle en avait marre de rester de l'ombre, d'être la remplaçante, de soutenir son équipe à partir d'un endroit sûr.


	5. Un moment de calme ?

_L_ _e_ temps, les jours et les semaines passaient, s'enchaînaient sans qu'il n'y ait de réelles répercussions. Elle avait eu droit à quelques questions de la part de Kakashi quant à sa joue gonflée, mais c'était à peine visible, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas amenés à la voir de prêt pendant un entrainement ou qui ne tentaient pas de lui susurrer à l'oreille pour la faire rougir. Elle lui avait donné comme excuse un combat avec Neji, pendant lequel elle s'était surestimée, et il n'avait pas insisté plus que ça. Il avait pourtant bien remarqué un changement. Elle semblait moins réservée, elle réagissait bien différemment à ses moqueries, à ses provocations. Quelque chose avait changé et il n'était pas certain de réussir à mettre le doigt dessus, il n'avait donc plus abordé le sujet et s'était contenté de l'observer, pour son plus grand bien. Il l'entrainait de manière stricte, complète et régulière. Tant et si bien qu'une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux. Malgré son allergie chronique à la ponctualité, il avait rapidement remarqué à quel point elle était parfois affectée par ses retards. Ils avaient convenu d'un marché, stipulant qu'après un quart d'heure de retard, elle était autorisée à venir le chercher directement chez lui. Au vu du ton de plaisanterie employé, elle avait à sa disposition toute une ribambelle de possibilités pour le réveiller et le faire se lever. En pratique, elle restait toujours intimidée par son statut et comme le simple fait de toquer à sa porte suffisait à obtenir une réponse, elle s'en contentait.

 _A_ _insi_ ils avaient commencé à faire le trajet ensemble, à discuter de manière un peu plus personnelle. Kakashi avait commencé à chercher ce qui l'avait poussé soudainement à lui faire cette demande, ce qui s'était passé récemment et surtout, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle cachait sous cette carapace de timidité qu'elle cherchait désespérément à briser. De son côté, elle évitait de répondre de manière trop détaillée, lorsqu'elle n'était pas déjà trop prise par la conversation. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et il avait appris à deviner quand ça n'allait pas, quand elle était contrariée, quand elle se sentait désemparée. Il avait appris à comprendre son langage corporel et à détecter son expression de manière plus précise qu'un froncement de sourcil ou qu'un manque de sourire. À force d'essais et d'erreurs, de patience et de compréhension, une certaine complicité s'était installée, et son entraînement n'en était devenu que plus rigoureux et profitable. Elle apprenait à frapper juste, et ce, de plus en plus fort, gagnant en précision. Il y avait moins de failles dans sa défense comme dans son attaque, et petit à petit elle appliquait aussi ce principe à sa répartie verbale. Même ses enchainements dans leur globalité étaient devenus plus cohérents et plus adaptés à la menace. Pour autant, elle ne perdait pas une occasion de remettre en pratique ses capacités de soin, que ce soit sur elle ou sur Kakashi si nécessaire.

 _A_ _vec_ tous ces évènements, Hinata avait commencé à se montrer moins formelle avec lui, elle se permettait de sourire de manière malicieuse à ses provocations, elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle. Elle abandonnait désormais sa lourde veste les jours de chaleurs et se montrait un peu plus telle qu'elle voulait être. Elle devenait plus franche et avait même fait s'effondrer cette barrière qui séparait dans son esprit l'entraînement et les situations de réel danger. Elle devait s'entraîner sans retenir ses coups, sans que son esprit ne baisse sa garde à cause de la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Elle s'était fait avoir quelques fois au début de cette amitié, à la fois flattée et surprise que lui non plus ne retenait plus ses coups face à elle. Si lui ne lui faisait pas de fleur, elle devait se montrer à la hauteur, ne pas cesser de progresser. Elle en était arrivée au fur et à mesure à se montrer plus démonstrative et expressive. Elle sentait qu'il devenait une personne importante pour elle, s'imposant dans sa vie et dans son cœur un peu plus à chaque entrainement. Une relation plus intime était évidemment interdite et il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Pourtant, sa confiance lui soufflait bien-être et joie en sa présence. Le ninja copieur prenait doucement les traits d'un confident, un confident audacieusement taquin, mais une personne qui s'occupait d'elle et l'écoutait parler de tout ce qu'elle désirait.

 _D_ _u_ moins, tant qu'ils ignoraient qu'on les observait. Ce fait était survenu à bien peu de reprises, mais suffisamment pour que tous deux en soient méfiants et restent sur leurs gardes. Aussi bien Hinata que Kakashi s'en étaient rendu compte. De temps à autre, un clone d'ombre informe se cachait dans le décor et y restait immobile. Hinata avait bien tenté de retracer ou de reconnaitre son chakra, mais la tâche s'était avérée bien trop compliquée pour elle. Se concentrer sur l'origine de ce chakra sans éveiller les soupçons pendant un entraînement intensif du ninja copieur n'était pas dans ses cordes. De plus, le clone ne s'attardait jamais lorsque le moment de la pause se faisait ressentir. Le fait que tous deux s'en rendent compte les avait rassurés, se disant que c'était une surveillance louche, certes, mais qu'elle devait venir d'un ninja de leur village. Il n'était pas si aisé de pénétrer la barrière protectrice de Konoha. D'autres ninjas qui surveillaient les rues avaient dû noter sa présence sans agir. En prenant ces éléments en compte, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une surveillance autorisée, et demandée par un autre sensei, ou quelqu'un de hiérarchiquement supérieur. Ce fait n'était rassurant que si on prenait en compte le danger physique. Cette ombre impliquait aussi qu'ils s'étaient attiré des ennuis, ou du moins l'un des deux.

 _P_ _our_ autant, le nombre de questions qui tournaient dans leur tête n'en avait pas diminué. Hinata avait eu une idée, rien que quelques secondes, une hypothèse avait germé dans son flot de pensées. Le ténébreux n'était pas réapparu devant elle depuis cette fameuse soirée. Ils n'avaient eu aucun contact depuis. La kunoichi ne l'avait même pas croisé au détour d'une ruelle. Leur village était grand, mais tout de même. Était-il possible que ce soit Sasuke qui se cache ainsi pour l'épier ? Dans quel but, quel était son intérêt ? Elle se trouva immédiatement stupide et l'idée fût chassée sans tarder de son esprit. La jeune Hyûga devait faire sortir cette soirée de son esprit, définitivement. Elle se persuadait, à tort ou à raison, que dans la tête du porteur de sharingan, elle n'était déjà plus qu'un nombre, qu'une vapeur qui disparaissait, emportée par un courant d'air. N'était-il pas connu pour être un coureur de jupons, pour profiter des filles les plus insistantes qui se jetaient à ses pieds et étaient prêtes à tout pour partager ses draps rien qu'un instant ? Ce moment n'avait été qu'égarement, elle n'y avait pas repensé depuis, son cerveau gardant le tout enfermé à double tour dans un tiroir.

 _E_ _lle_ continuait néanmoins à faire ses rapports à la Godaime. Cette dernière sentait ses progrès, elle les voyait rien qu'en sentant le changement qui s'était fait dans sa présence. Elle était plus affirmée, moins discrète, moins joyeuse aussi, mais toujours aussi formelle. Elle voyait que le flux de son chakra n'en était devenu que plus calme et maîtrisé, elle le ressentait différemment, les changements qu'elle opérait allaient jusqu'à modifier son chakra. La kunoichi ne manquait pas d'écouter ses mises en garde concernant le surmenage, elle écoutait ses conseils, sentant bien l'inquiétude dans le ton employé. Tsunade était soucieuse, si ça avait été un autre élève qu'elle, les résultats qu'elle récoltait l'auraient déjà alarmée, elle aurait déjà tenté de prendre des mesures afin de contrôler et de réguler le problème, dont elle-même ne semblait pas avoir conscience. Malheureusement, elle était pieds et poings liés dans cette situation, elle retenait sa frustration en tentant de ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle faisait au mieux en usant de son statut pour la préserver. Hinata ne voyait pas plus loin que son inquiétude, pensant que son nouveau mentor était tout à fait capable de prendre la situation de leur surveillance en charge, qu'il l'avait peut-être même déjà mise au courant.

* * *

 _T_ _sunade_ avait congédié Hinata, attendant une autre visite tout aussi importante. Elle le regarda entrer dans son bureau, s'en suivit un moment de silence. Elle voulait s'assurer que la kunoichi était assez loin pour que rien ne lui parvienne, et ce même si elle tentait de lire sur leurs lèvres avec son byakugan. Elle avait déjà contourné deux arrangements en le mettant dans la confidence, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en faire plus. Que ce soit le clan auquel elle avait promis le silence ou les anciens qui avaient leur mot à dire dans sa manière de diriger le village. Elle marchait sur la corde raide et si qui que ce soit l'apprenait, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Surtout avec les mouvements de l'Akatsuki qui se faisaient de plus en plus proches du village. Elle avait une personne de plus à garder à l'œil, à décider de ce qui était le plus prudent entre les garder au village ou justement les envoyer en mission ailleurs. Comment pouvait-elle faire ce choix lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas la position ni la puissance des ennemis que le village aurait à affronter. Elle devait pourtant trancher, sans savoir combien de temps il lui restait ni ce qu'elle devrait affronter. Sa conscience ne lui laissait aucun répit alors qu'elle sortait de son sac un ticket d'un de ses jeux de hasard favoris. Il était perdant, aujourd'hui encore, et heureusement. Lorsque la chance souriait à la blonde, c'était toujours mauvais signe pour elle et en particulier son entourage, ceux qu'elle devait protéger.

 _U_ _ne_ fois Hinata à une distance suffisante, la Godaime lui demanda d'approcher de son bureau, lui faisant signe que la discussion pouvait commencer. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, soulagée d'entendre que tout se passait bien pour l'instant, mais la limite entre l'homme et l'arme de guerre était mince. Son espion amateur avait constaté que le pouvoir commençait à ébrécher le chakra de son hôte et s'y mêlait. En quantité limitée et diffuse pour le moment, mais c'était tout de même un phénomène inquiétant à suivre. Il semblerait que la personne surveillée ne se soit rendu compte de rien pour le moment, mais l'évolution de ce phénomène devait être contenue et contrôlée. Après tout, personne n'avait trouvé la moindre information sur ce pouvoir, sur ce phénomène, sur ce chakra, en dehors des légendes et de rumeurs qui s'étaient transmises. Son disciple secret lui-même avait dû développer des aptitudes spéciales et devait faire appel à des capacités hors de son domaine de prédilection pour être capable de détecter ces changements. La Sannin avait demandé à ce qu'il soit formé, lui qui n'avait pas une pupille particulière, à voir ce qui semblait échapper même au clan Hyûga. La subtilité était de savoir exactement où regarder et de reconnaitre les modifications caractéristiques au phénomène. Pour sa sécurité, elle ne l'avait autorisé à rien d'autre qu'observer et surveiller, il avait interdiction d'intervenir, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y aurait rien qu'il pourrait faire.

 _A_ _près_ avoir écouté attentivement son rapport, la Godaime lui posa encore quelques questions avant de le congédier. C'était un bon élément, loyal, de confiance. Elle s'en voulait presque de le mettre en danger de la sorte. Son potentiel était plus que prometteur, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ce genre d'évènements échapper à sa surveillance. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que, si elle était découverte, les personnes influentes de Konoha le feraient tomber avec elle. Ainsi, il lui appartenait de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que ça ne se produise pas. Que ce soit par des villageois, la personne surveillée ou son entourage. Malheureusement, ça signifiait aussi pour le jeune homme qu'il ne sortait plus aussi souvent du village et que ses missions étaient de rang moins élevé, ce qui était loin de l'enchanter. En dehors du fait que ça le coupait aussi de son équipe, les rares fois où celle-ci ne subissait pas la même restriction pour l'accompagner. Cette mission de surveillance était éreintante sur le long terme. Toujours était-il que la Hokage était bien plus débordée encore qu'avant, incapable de déléguer ce genre de tâches. Elle espérait juste faire les bons choix, pour le bien du village, et pour le bien de cette personne. Le village de la feuille ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un seul de ces deux éléments et encore moins aux mains d'un ennemi.

* * *

 _S_ _ur_ un autre coin de terre, beaucoup plus sombre et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, une paire de sharingans dansaient patiemment dans l'attente de leur proie. Une proie à la chaire chaude et fraiche qui s'annonçait bien trop simple à capturer, malgré la consigne de la laisser en vie. Le nukenin la traquait, cette pièce de puzzle qui leur manquait. Ils avaient de grands projets pour elle, aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle se montrerait ravie d'exaucer tous leurs vœux, une fois sous leur emprise. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne l'attraperait pas aujourd'hui, aucune opportunité ne s'était présentée jusque-là. Il ne fallait pas procéder n'importe comment, arriver au but sans considération ou à n'importe quel prix. Itachi avait une marge de manœuvre réduite, mais on lui laissait le temps, tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour dompter la bête qu'il chassait. Après tout, il avait interdiction de traverser la barrière de protection de Konoha, même s'il en avait la clé. Pourtant, même s'il était loin d'être impulsif, il se devait de corser un peu les choses, de raviver et d'entretenir une certaine flamme qui avait tendance à s'effacer beaucoup trop rapidement en son absence. Il traverserait cette protection, mais en poursuivant un tout autre but. En tant que digne grand-frère, il se devait d'aller saluer sa famille lorsqu'il passait non loin.

 _I_ _l_ savait que Sasuke les avait débarrassés d'Orochimaru, qu'ils s'étaient servis de son petit frère comme ils l'avaient fait avec lui, lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé d'exterminer son clan. Pourtant, il savait aussi qu'il avait eu la chance de réintégrer Konoha. Une chance qui ne lui serait jamais proposée. Il aurait presque pu penser que les dirigeants, en particulier les membres du conseil, apprenaient de leurs erreurs, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait tromper aussi facilement. Il avait été bien trop proche d'eux avant sa « trahison » pour émettre des pensées aussi naïves. Il fallait qu'il leur rappelle qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à manipuler leurs pions. Il traversa la barrière de protection, aussi facilement qu'il l'avait toujours fait, grâce à la discrétion de son petit frère quant à ses rares petites visites, avant de sonder les différents chakras qu'il percevait. Celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas particulièrement compliqué à trouver, il le connaissait trop bien, il était bien trop similaire au sien pour qu'il le confonde. Il n'était pas pressé, il prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires pour arriver jusqu'à sa cible sans accroc, sans se faire voir, sans se faire sentir. Il avait toujours été le prédateur, les seuls pour qui il représentait une proie n'étaient pas de taille à se montrer comme tels devant lui, ou du moins pas encore. Il comptait bien sur lui pour se montrer à la hauteur le moment venu, et le compte à rebours était déjà lancé.

 _I_ _l_ connaissait les faiblesses de Konoha, les passages, les techniques nécessaires pour que personne ne soit capable d'arrêter sa progression. Il l'avait repéré, comme souvent dans leur domaine, dans l'enceinte de leur manoir, sur leur terrain d'entrainement personnel. Itachi sourit, c'était comme s'il l'attendait. Il l'approcha, observant attentivement ses mouvements, son entrainement et évaluant son niveau général avant d'intervenir. Il lança quelques salves de kunais, affolant le plus jeune qui chercha immédiatement la source des projectiles. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était qu'une diversion, le membre de l'Akatsuki avait modifié la trajectoire de ces kunais à l'aide de shurikens avant de se déplacer pour l'attaquer depuis son angle mort avec des corbeaux. Si dès le départ il avait une longueur d'avance dans ses déplacements, la pupille du plus jeune frère était inutile, il fallait qu'il puisse l'apercevoir au moins une seconde afin de prédire ses mouvements. Sa pupille par contre était rivée sur Sasuke et anticipait à merveille ses pauvres tentatives de le dénicher. Il enchainait les attaques sans lui laisser la moindre chance de garder un appui plus de temps que nécessaire pour s'élancer et fuir, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui laissait la possibilité faire. Il continuait d'enchainait les attaques à distance, que ce soit des projectiles ou des jutsus discrets. Il jouait avec lui, ce qui enrageait Sasuke, de moins en moins capable de suivre le rythme, de plus en plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir créer une opportunité d'attaque.

 _S_ _asuke_ fulminait. Ne s'étonnant même plus de la rapidité avec laquelle sa rage prenait possession de tout son être et de toutes ses pensées lorsqu'il identifia qui avait interrompu son entrainement, en plus d'avoir pénétré son domaine. Il arrivait à peine à percevoir et à échapper à ses assauts. Il courait, sautait, tentait de trouver un coin dans lequel il pourrait trouver quelques instants de répit, quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration et enfin faire entrer l'intrus dans son champ de vision. Maintenant qu'il était là il voulait le voir, lui cracher au visage, l'emprisonner dans un jutsu, n'importe lequel, ou tous à la fois. Il voulait le voir souffrir, voir l'horreur se peindre sur son visage, la vie quitter ses traits. Il continuait d'éviter les attaques une à une, finissant par lancer des kunais dans n'importe quelle direction en espérant entraver ses mouvements et le blesser. Il était déjà prêt, qu'il se montre, qu'il arrête d'être lâche, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il finit par passer à l'offensive, évitant les attaques juste assez pour ne pas être ralenti, mais pas assez pour en éviter tous les effets, dans le seul but de l'approcher, de prendre sa gorge dans une main et de plonger l'autre dans sa poitrine. Il allait lui retirer ces yeux qu'il n'avait plus aucun droit d'utiliser, il allait lui retirer la seule chose qui lui avait permis de devenir qui il était aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il se retrouva soudainement entouré de corbeaux, ligoté, attaché, bâillonné. Il avait reconnu le ciel et la lune rouge qui recouvrait « ce » monde. Il était trop tard, il s'était fait avoir.

* * *

Quelques réponses aux commentaires :

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos retours qui me permettent de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à mes écrits et de voir quels sont les points les plus appréciés et ceux à éclaircir.

Tout d'abord, par rapport à la "parano" de Sasuke, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas réussi à convier le fait que ce pressentiment qu'il a ne tient pas de la parano à proprement parler. Pour moi, Kakashi représente un personnage qui est constamment en mission, même lorsqu'il n'en a pas l'air, même lorsqu'il est au village. Dans la partie de Naruto que j'ai regardé, il est celui qui fait l'intermédiaire entre Jiraya - qui collecte des informations sur l'Akatsuki - et le village de Konoha. Il me semblait ainsi tout à fait logique que Sasuke l'ait tout particulièrement à l'œil, même si ça n'est pas retranscrit dans l'anime puisque Sasuke ne réintègre pas le village avant d'accomplir sa vengeance. Même s'il est vrai qu'il a un pressentiment négatif particulièrement fort pour des raisons que je ne dévoilerais pas maintenant.

Pour la timidité d'Hinata, j'en ai effectivement profité de la mettre dans un environnement dans lequel elle était à l'aise afin d'amorcer son évolution, son comportement n'a rien à voir avec la présence de Sasuke. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle n'est pas "trop" pathétique au point de dégouter lors de la lecture. Je voulais vraiment montrer une facette d'elle qui permettrait de justifier sa détresse et de pouvoir s'attacher à elle plus que dans l'anime ou dans le manga. J'espère que comme Tieve vous ne vous attachez effectivement pas trop à cette facette d'elle, il est temps pour elle de remonter la pente.


	6. Un piège et un nouveau sceau

_S_ _asuke_ était prisonnier, encore. Il connaissait la scène qui passait sous ses yeux, il la connaissait parce qu'il la revivait chaque nuit, chaque instant pendant lequel ses paupières avaient le malheur de se fermer. Pourtant, il était toujours partagé entre la tristesse, la rage, le deuil et la haine. À chaque fois qu'il voyait ce carnage, ces émotions tournaient dans sa tête. Elles rendaient encore plus insupportable cette sensation d'impuissance qui l'étreignait quand il le voyait, qu'il lui prouvait encore une fois qu'il était trop faible pour lui faire face. Pendant quelques secondes, le désespoir de ne jamais être à la hauteur l'envahit, cette angoisse viscérale de ne jamais pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance, rien que quelques instants pendant qu'il croisait les yeux ouverts et vitreux de ses parents morts. Ses poings se serraient douloureusement, son expression aussi. Aucune larme n'était versée depuis bien longtemps, taries et amères étaient toutes celles qui avaient coulées sur ses joues par le passé. Si son cher frère prodige n'avait pas été là, certainement qu'il aurait été capable de passer a autre chose, de refaire sa vie, seulement il n'était pas capable de se l'avouer. Ce qui sonnait la fin de ces quelques souvenirs, se retrouvant crucifié devant Itachi, devant son mangekyou sharingan fixé sur sa personne.

 _I_ _l_ commençait d'ailleurs à faire fondre ses membres comme si de l'acide coulait dessus, douleur qui lui semblait si réelle qu'elle en était insupportable. Aucune parole ne fût prononcée, aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé entre eux, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une moitié de son corps représentait Naruto, sous sa forme la moins reconnaissable et la plus démoniaque. Le ninja n'avait aucune manière de le voir, mais il le sentait, et il l'entendait en lui, d'une voix résonnante. Baissant les yeux, il vit également ses vêtements et sentit la brûlure d'une des queues de Kyuubi. La seule jambe qui lui appartenait encore se faisait doucement enrouler par un serpent blanc, la tête d'Orochimaru revenant le hanter pour le mordre à plusieurs reprises, injectant un venin plus douloureux que mortel en lui, arrachant même à Sasuke quelques cris étouffés. La somme de toutes ses tortures était à deux doigts de lui faire perdre la tête. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle était la sensation la plus intense, qui de l'acide, de Naruto ou d'Orochimaru était la menace la plus mortelle pour lui. Jamais encore son frère n'avait pris aussi malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Chaque fois qu'il se faisait avoir, il renouvelait l'expérience, ne reculant devant aucune technique pour arriver à ses fins.

 _C_ _ette_ transformation ne dura pourtant qu'un instant avant que le jeune homme ne se permette un sourire. Le jeune Uchiwa avait bien du mal à le maintenir, ce sourire en coin malicieux et hautain qui les caractérisait tant. Il avait pourtant un as dans sa manche et un dernier coup à jouer pour renverser la tendance. Il se concentra autant que faire se pouvait dans de telles conditions. Son esprit était bien trop occupé par ce que subissaient ses terminaisons nerveuses et malgré ça, ses sharingans étaient plus que prêts à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. D'un regard intense traduisant toutes ses intentions les plus viles à l'égard du dernier membre de sa famille il procéda à la permutation. Sans avoir à effectuer le moindre signe avec ses mains, il fit en sorte qu'Itachi prenne sa place. C'était à son tour de subir la morsure sulfureuse de l'acide sur sa peau. Il avait bien mérité ce traitement. Le brun observa avec un plaisir malsain les secondes qu'il lui accordait à le regarder se faire brûler, fondre et submerger de poison. Il entendit un rire et tout le décor, son propre corps inclus disparurent sous forme de corbeaux qui s'envolaient dans les airs. Leur domaine réapparut sous ses yeux et il était essoufflé au milieu du terrain. Il tomba à genoux, avant de s'effondrer, à peine conscient après avoir brisé l'illusion.

 _L_ _e_ traitre de son clan l'approchait, le tournant sur le dos d'un coup de pied bien sentit qui le fit presque basculer dans l'inconscience. Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agissait « que » d'une illusion, celles que le clan Uchiwa était capable de créer avaient des effets secondaires bien plus importants. Le fait d'en sortir n'annulait en rien les blessures subies pendant celle-ci. Le membre de l'Akatsuki ne montrait aucune émotion, fidèle à lui-même, que ce soit en découvrant les hématomes de leur combat ou les quelques suçons qui ornaient sa peau. Il savait déjà, il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui et sur ce qu'il faisait. Il planta un kunai dans chacune des tâches de plaisir qu'il voyait, le faisant se mordre la lèvre pour retenir ses hurlements. Le corps du faux déserteur était en lambeau, mais son égo tenait bon, faisant honneur à la réputation de son clan déchu, même si on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son expression. Son corps était en état d'alerte, mais incapable de fonctionner ou d'obéir au moindre mouvement qu'il souhaitait faire. La technique à laquelle il avait échappé était trop puissante pour lui laisser penser à une victoire, même après s'en être débarrassé. Le prodige de leur clan défendait son titre et prenait enfin la peine de lui adresser quelques mots : « J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec elle, tu n'auras plus l'occasion d'en faire autant. »

 _I_ _tachi_ savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder et son frère le sentit avec un soulagement non feint. Un soulagement coupable de savoir qu'il le laissait encore en vie cette fois, qu'il lui accordait encore du temps pour continuer sa pitoyable existence et venir réclamer sa vengeance plus tard. Le message était passé, le tortionnaire devait repartir, ne pas trop s'égarer de son but premier, de la cible qu'on lui avait donnée et qu'il chassait avec un plaisir non feint. Il était reparti aussi rapidement et aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Se volatiliser était une de ses spécialités, c'est ainsi qu'il traversait à nouveau la barrière de protection de Konoha. Il cherchait sa cible pour s'assurer de sa position et il constata qu'elle n'avait pas disparu, comme il l'avait prévu. Son futur souffre-douleur avait beau ne pas avoir une routine régulière, ses déplacements étaient si prévisibles que c'en était presque ennuyeux pour lui. Il voulait l'attraper, qu'il soit mis en danger, qu'il le laisse l'approcher, qu'il lui donne une opportunité que personne d'autre ne saisirait en dehors de lui. Il retourna se fondre dans les ombres qui lui servaient à surveiller le village, disparaissant à nouveau aux yeux de tous. Son prochain mouvement serait bien plus décisif.

 _S_ _asuke_ était allongé, agonisant, saignant et geignant de douleur. Certains de ses muscles étaient pris de spasmes, d'autres ne répondaient plus à ses tentatives de les mouvoir. Il refusait de se laisser envahir par la panique, mais il était cloué au sol, sa réserve de chakra dangereusement épuisée et son esprit affreusement corrompu par les secondes de trop qu'il avait passé dans l'illusion de son agresseur. Il avait réussi, il avait échappé à sa technique, il s'était sorti de celle-ci sans que son frère ne l'y autorise. Pour autant, ce dernier n'en était pas surpris, et pour cause, la contrepartie était élevée, il en payait actuellement le prix. Même sa voix n'avait pas la force de s'élever pour être portée en dehors de leur domaine maudit. Il ne pouvait que mentalement remercier Sakura qui avait voulu venir le voir, toujours aussi amoureusement engagée à son égard. Elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'avait découvert ainsi. Elle avait commencé à lui crier dessus, incapable de retenir son inquiétude, le bombardant de questions pendant qu'elle s'attelait à le soigner. Sa voix lui cassait les oreilles et il se mura dans un silence glacial qu'elle ne laissa pas l'atteindre. Elle lui parlait toujours, retenant quelques larmes qui venaient inonder ses yeux pour se concentrer sur ses blessures. Une fois les premiers soins pratiqués, elle s'assura qu'il était en état de supporter le voyage avant de le porter pour l'amener de toute urgence à l'hôpital, bien déterminé à le soigner jusqu'au bout.

 _I_ _l_ n'avait même pas eu à attendre que l'anesthésiant fasse totalement effet pour sombrer dans l'inconscience qui le menaçait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Ses blessures étaient inexplicables dans l'esprit de son ancienne coéquipière, mais le moment n'était pas à la réflexion. L'équipe médicale avait passé environ deux heures dans la salle d'opération pour comprendre comment éviter que ses plaies s'aggravent sans signe apparent de cause. S'il avait été éveillé, le patient leur aurait certainement volontiers parlé de l'acide et du venin qui étaient en train de le tuer, mais Sakura avait été trop affolée et ne lui avait pas demandé le moindre détail qui pourrait actuellement le sauver. Ils avaient pourtant injecté leur chakra en lui, avaient suturé soigneusement chaque plaie, avaient aidé les tissus brûlés à se régénérer. Les médecins avaient répété ces opérations autant de fois que nécessaire avant de pouvoir enfin panser l'Uchiwa et le placer dans une chambre. Sakura était épuisée et profitait du fait qu'elle aurait dû être en repos aujourd'hui pour s'installer dans la chambre du ténébreux et se laisser bercer par sa respiration, faible, mais bien présente. Elle aurait voulu surveiller son réveil, mais finit par s'endormir en le prenant contre elle d'un bras sur son torse. La douce chaleur de cette étreinte ne resta pas sans provoquer quelques souvenirs plus qu'agréables en lui.

 _I_ _l_ la revoyait, sa peau blanche, ses yeux d'un mauve violacé voilés, ses courbes si attirantes, sa voix qui ne l'avait réclamé qu'indirectement. Ce sentiment impérieux et inassouvi de vouloir la faire sienne. Il se réveilla lorsqu'une douleur le parcourut, déclenchée par le souvenir des marques qu'elle lui avait laissé, marques gâchées par des plaies qui réveillaient désormais le souvenir de son frère. Il se redressa en sursaut, les pupilles dilatées, pris d'une vive douleur. Surpris par l'intensité de celle-ci, le ninja laissait échapper un geignement avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau sur le matelas de cette chambre aseptisée. Son médecin personnel s'était réveillé dès son soubresaut et s'était empressé de lui tendre un verre d'eau et quelques cachets pour le calmer. Il grimaça le temps d'ingérer la capsule et se laissa expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de s'occuper de tous ses maux. Il l'accepta et se calma aussi rapidement que possible, chassant ses pensées, toutes ses pensées. Il était hors de question qu'il parle pour autant. Il jeta un regard indifférent à Sakura avant de la remercier. La joie de la jeune fille fut de courte durée, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de lui demander de sortir, elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

 _A_ _u_ fur et à mesure que son entrainement avec Kakashi progressait, elle avait bien senti que la nature des examens de Tsunade changeait. D'un contrôle de routine, ses examens étaient de plus en plus poussés médicalement parlant. Hinata avait pourtant l'impression de manier son chakra avec plus d'aisance, qu'il s'adaptait et qu'elle contrôlait bien plus son afflux que la plupart de ses camarades. Elle progressait de manière assez visible. Ses bases avaient toujours été solides et elle avait été capable de les perfectionner seule, l'unique manière de progresser était donc de lui faire apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Ces nouveaux mouvements rendaient sa progression et son gain de puissance plus visible, même si tout en elle et dans ses techniques transpirait la discrétion. L'Hyûga prenait enfin confiance, même si elle ne le montrait qu'avec Kakashi. Leur relation évoluait, mais était-ce bien raisonnable ? Ils n'avaient jamais franchi la limite, mais ils avaient bien failli s'embrasser une fois. Ils avaient su qu'une fois que leurs lèvres se toucheraient, plus rien ne les arrêterait. Elle pouvait se permettre de le provoquer, de se montrer sûre d'elle et de le surprendre, tant par des gestes que par des mots qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre franchir ses lèvres. Le déclic qui avait mis fin à ce moment de tension était Sasuke. Une pensée pour lui et elle s'était éloignée. Espérait-elle retrouver un peu de lui en Kakashi pour agir de la sorte ?

 _H_ _inata_ n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à cette question, mais encore une fois, son esprit était bien plus protecteur à son égard. L'incident avait vite été soufflé dans le tiroir qui lui était réservé, le fermant à clé et ajoutant un cadenas. Elle devait oublier ce moment d'égarement pour ne pas le reproduire avec son sensei. La kunoichi ne le souhaitait pas, elle ne faisait que jouer comme une enfant innocente et inconsciente avec ce nouveau pouvoir qu'elle semblait acquérir sur les hommes. Ses camarades ne voyaient qu'un changement en surface, Kiba et Shino étaient les seuls à voir qu'elle était un peu moins réservée, qu'elle se permettait de participer à l'élaboration de stratégies, qu'elle se montrait plus efficace en mission et qu'elle les mettait plus en difficulté qu'auparavant lorsqu'ils combattaient. D'ailleurs, le maître-chien avait bien cru halluciner la première fois qu'elle l'avait battu en duel. Il était resté allongé, son chien incapable de bouger de peur qu'elle le blesse. Hinata l'avait regardé dans les yeux sans ciller, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle lisait de la surprise, mais celle-ci cachait une réelle peur de mourir. Même après s'être relevé et avoir tendu une main amicale, même si maladroite et déroutée, à Kiba, ce dernier avait eu besoin d'un certain temps avant de revenir à lui. Un silence pesant s'était installé avant que son meilleur ami ne le brise. Heureusement, il l'avait fait avec joie et humour, la félicitant chaudement.

 _P_ _ourtant_ , un autre moment désagréable s'annonçait. Elle avait été contrainte de faire assister Kakashi à un de ses examens médicaux avec la Godaime et avait eu vent d'une réunion entre son patriarche et le Hokage. Elle n'avait pas été invitée, mais avec les récents évènements, elle se permettait de croire qu'elle constituait un des sujets de discussion. Ils avaient fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas dans le domaine au moment de la réunion et elle était retournée de son petit havre de paix avec un sentiment mitigé. Elle sentait toujours la force de la nature s'insinuer en elle pour la détendre et l'apaiser, mais ce lieu qu'elle aimait tant avant avait changé. Dans l'air flottaient toujours ses souvenirs de leur étreinte, de cette première fois qu'elle avait donnée et dont son corps se souvenait bien. Elle soupira, sentant qu'elle ne trouverait pas ce qu'elle était venue chercher ici. Elle retourna à Konoha, errant légèrement dans les rues, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Elle tentait d'apprécier les petits détails de son environnement, les petites joies que montraient les habitants qu'elle croisait, les différentes vues qu'on pouvait avoir à partir du toit des habitations. Il y avait tant de choses à apprécier à Konoha, et pourtant elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Elle espérait juste ne pas trop tarder à la trouver.

 _E_ _lle_ avait passé encore quelques jours à se questionner sur cette réunion, sur les résultats de ses examens et tout ce que ça cachait avant d'obtenir sa réponse. Elle avait été emmenée dans un lieu qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fréquenté, et pour cause, il était bien gardé. Dans les sous-sols de la tour du Hokage se trouvait une salle de sceau. Même si elle l'ignorait, c'était dans ce même endroit que Kakashi avait scellé la marque du Ciel en Sasuke. C'est également lui qui l'accompagnait aujourd'hui et qui lui faisait découvrir le lieu. Il ne lui donna aucune indication, aucune parole encourageante et se contenta de lui demander de s'entailler un doigt pour reproduire avec un peu de son sang et son chakra un dessin sur le sol lisse. La confiance qu'elle lui portait l'empêchait de poser la moindre question à voix haute, mais son regard ne pouvait pas se restreindre autant, et il le voyait bien. Le visage du ninja copieur pourtant s'évertuait à ne montrer aucune émotion alors qu'il la regardait reproduire le motif avec l'exactitude que lui permettait son byakugan. Il lui demanda de se placer au centre du dessin avant de lui intimer de se mettre à genoux. La tension était plus que palpable et elle s'attendait au pire. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait jamais été familiarisée avec les sceaux. On lui avait à peine parlé de celui qui était imposé à la branche secondaire de leur famille, et uniquement parce qu'elle en était l'héritière.

 _I_ _l_ se plaça dans son dos et écarta ses cheveux et son haut de sa nuque sans ménagement. Il détestait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, il haïssait qu'on le lui demande en raison de la relation qu'il avait avec elle. Leur rapprochement était trop important pour être passé totalement inaperçu et sa maîtrise de sceaux de restriction était actuellement en sa défaveur. Même s'il comprenait pourquoi on devait lui infliger ça, il y avait une différence entre savoir ce qu'elle allait subir et être celui qui allait lui infliger cette épreuve. Il mordit rapidement son doigt pour dessiner précisément sur sa nuque, son chakra l'aidant dans sa tâche. Il fit un point, trois vagues qui s'éloignaient de ce point, le tout sur le dos d'une chenille, entouré d'un cercle parfait. Il attendit un instant que son chakra imprègne la peau d'Hinata qu'il avait sentie frissonner sous la sensation et l'odeur qui se répandait dans la pièce. Il finit par noter des instructions à l'encre pour compléter le motif au sol. Une ligne en face de chacun de ses pieds dans son dos, une pour chacun de ses genoux, une de chaque côté et un trait épais qui allait du haut de son sternum jusqu'au bout de son menton. Pendant toutes ces préparations, il avait soigneusement évité son regard, ne la rendant que plus nerveuse encore. Ils étaient prêts à commencer, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se placer dans son dos, poser sa main sur la marque de sa nuque et s'assurer qu'elle resterait calme, même s'il soupçonnait le sceau de se charger de cette partie.


	7. Le sceau de la chenille

_E_ _lle_ avait senti la main de son sensei se poser entre ses omoplates et des fourmis avaient commencé à parcourir son corps, engourdissant ses muscles. Pour l'instant, elle ne tentait pas de résister, malgré les écritures qu'elle voyait se brouiller et se diriger vers elle. Elle espérait un fol instant être sous l'emprise d'une illusion, d'un simple test, mais l'attitude de Kakashi à son égard ne lui permettait pas de douter, même si elle ne savait pas pour autant à quoi s'attendre. Il était trop tard de toute façon, elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher à cette confiance presque aveugle qu'elle lui accordait. Doucement, l'encre engendra une spirale en se dirigeant vers elle, s'illuminant avant de se mettre à parcourir sa peau. Elle déglutit, serrant les dents alors qu'elle sentait comme des centaines d'aiguilles piquer son épiderme à chaque pore que parcourait l'encre. Celle-ci avait disparu sous ses vêtements, mais une étrange lueur continuait d'en émaner et elle sentait son propre chakra s'affoler, une partie d'elle se débattait. Les écritures avançaient sous le tissu, tournant toujours sur son corps pour remonter sur son ventre. Sa voix commençait à gronder dans sa gorge, tout son corps se tendait, c'était de plus en plus douloureux. C'était déstabilisant et étrangement intime, tout son être était affecté par ce changement, qu'elle le veuille ou non. L'encre faisant paresseusement son chemin alors que sa voix se libérait dans un cri de pure souffrance, ses réflexes de survie tentant d'échapper par tous les moyens à ce qui la figeait sur place.

 _A_ _lors_ que l'encre arrivait enfin à la marque qu'avait dessinée le ninja copieur, sa voix se coupa, tout comme son souffle et l'encre pénétrait sa peau avec l'aide du chakra de son tortionnaire pour y inscrire ce dessin. Le rond qui entourait la larve marquée ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir à plusieurs endroits avant que chaque côté des six ouvertures ne vienne se diriger et s'attacher à la chenille, comme pour la restreindre, l'empêcher de bouger, d'évoluer. Le reste de l'encre qu'elle avait sur le cou entoura totalement sa gorge et s'attelait à boucher à nouveau ces brèches, accumulant la puissance de Kakashi pour combler l'espace, faire pression sur cette partie d'elle qu'ils devaient contrôler. De son côté, Hinata haletait, les yeux fermés et les larmes coulant sans s'arrêter sur ses joues. C'était le seul moyen qu'il lui restait pour exprimer sa douleur. Sa voix était déjà cassée d'avoir trop hurlée, ses muscles n'avaient même plus la force de trembler tant ils avaient tenté de se soustraire à cette torture, à cette douleur, à cette piqure, à cette brûlure. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, combien de temps elle avait passé à devenir folle, sans être capable de penser à autre chose sous la douleur. Ce n'était pas fini pour autant.

 _U_ _ne_ fois la larve marquée, enchaînée et piégée par six points de pression, le sceau s'adaptait à la puissance actuelle du danger, grandissant petit à petit alors que le point central en venait même à toucher les trois vagues qui l'entouraient. Les trois vagues représentaient l'équilibre entre le corps, l'esprit et la combinaison des deux, le chakra. Le point central représentait cette énergie qui risquait de faire voler en éclat cet équilibre. Les six points de pression, les six ouvertures et ainsi également les douze chaînes qui étaient nécessaires pour emprisonner cette puissance naissante représentaient différents éléments. Il y avait les cinq natures élémentaires de chakra le feu, le vent, la foudre, la terre et l'eau. Pour que le sceau soit plus stable et plus puissant encore, une porte avait dû être ajoutée, celle du néant, celle qui permettait de soulager l'hôte de ce qu'il n'était pas capable de gérer. La chenille, elle, représentait les contraintes imposées par l'enveloppe charnelle de l'hôte. Chacun des aspects de sa personnalité était affecté par ce sceau, les écritures s'étiraient, touchant toujours le sol, parcourant toujours son corps comme des chaînes qui l'enserraient et s'enfonçaient au plus profond de son être. Elle forçait sa voix pour se faire entendre, la douleur lui faisant perdre la tête, elle voulait que ça s'arrête, elle voulait qu'on l'achève, qu'on la tue, elle aurait tout donné pour s'évanouir, pour arrêter ce processus, peu importe les conséquences.

 _E_ _lle_ avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, que la torture durait déjà depuis une éternité, qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir souffert autant. Ses membres lui donnaient l'impression d'être écartelé, ses os se faisaient broyer pour qu'il n'en reste que de la poudre dans des grincements aussi stridents que des ongles griffant un tableau noir. Sa peau se faisait entailler encore et encore alors qu'on lui arrachait une à une chaque fibre qui constituait ses muscles. L'air brûlait ses poumons à chacune de ses respirations, irradiant une chaleur insoutenable dans son corps. Tout n'était que souffrance autour d'elle, ses larmes étaient de l'acide qui faisait fondre ses joues et ses cheveux entaillaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient pour la faire définitivement disparaitre. Elle lui hurlait de l'achever, de la tuer, de la libérer de cette souffrance, en cet instant elle aurait été capable de tout lui donner pour que ça cesse, même l'impossible était à sa portée. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on accède à sa demande. La marque du sceau avait atteint sa taille finale, s'étendant d'environ trois doigts de chaque côté de sa première vertèbre dorsale alors que le point central avait pris une teinte mauve. À peine le rituel terminé qu'elle s'écroula, cédant à l'inconscience qui lui avait été refusée jusque-là.

 _L_ _e_ ninja la rattrapa avant que son corps ne s'écrase au sol, lui aussi soulagé que tout ça cesse. Il avait détesté ça et n'aurait pas tenu encore longtemps à ce rythme-là. Il entendait encore ses cris percer ses tympans, sentant son corps se couvrir de sueur et trembler comme si elle allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Pour lui aussi, ça avait été éprouvant et épuisant. Il devait réguler le chakra qu'il lui injectait pour donner une consistance au sceau sans se laisser affecter par ses états d'âme ni par les différentes parties d'elle qui rejetaient le sceau et se battaient pour le faire disparaitre. Évidemment qu'il avait mené sa mission à bien et qu'il était resté professionnel, sans montrer ses émotions, tel le ninja qu'il devait être, mais il était heureux que ce soit terminé. On lui avait fourni l'explication la plus évasive possible, il n'était pas autorisé à en savoir plus, tout comme il n'était pas autorisé à en demander plus. Alors il avait obéi, il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, sans chercher à savoir. Il la portait désormais dans ses bras, la déposant sur un matelas de fortune un peu plus loin avant de faire disparaitre toutes les traces de ce qui s'était passé. Le sceau était encore trop frais pour risquer de la faire soigner avec des techniques médicales, pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était veiller sur elle.

 _E_ _lle_ s'était réveillée, fronçant les sourcils, ses paupières fermées. Elle commençait à bouger très légèrement, prenant conscience, à travers un certain brouillard, du poids de son corps sur le matelas, sentant ses membres encore engourdis et son esprit assommé par le traitement qu'ils avaient dût lui administrer. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pendant un instant, tournant la tête pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce, bien trop blanche pour ne pas agresser sa rétine. Elle grognait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, tentant de redresser lamentablement sur le matelas légèrement incliné. Ses cordes trop abimées la faisaient tousser. Elle constata avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle était seule dans la chambre. Il y avait un autre lit entre elle et la porte, mais il était actuellement inoccupé. Elle détailla la pièce, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire en attendant qu'un medic-nin passe dans sa chambre et se rende compte qu'elle avait repris conscience. Elle porta une main distraite à sa nuque, passant sous ses cheveux pour poser ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle ne sentit rien. Elle se massa rapidement la nuque, cherchant une montre des yeux sans la trouver. Elle tenta également de se relever, sans succès encore une fois, se demandant où étaient passés ses affaires et ses vêtements, ne faisant que remarquer les bandages, bien trop nombreux, qui couvraient son corps. Elle avait des questions à poser, et une visite à la Godaime s'imposait, peu importe les bandages qui recouvraient la quasi-totalité de son corps.

* * *

 _I_ _l_ était resté dans cette chambre bien trop longtemps, supportant examens, cachets et absence de réponse du personnel médical à toutes les questions qu'il formulait. Il se doutait bien qu'il devait s'agir d'une initiative de Sakura à son encontre, lui demandant implicitement de lui donner tous les détails du combat qu'il avait bien plus subi que mené, et surtout, contre qui. Elle ne pouvait plus le couvrir, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de ninjas capables d'infliger de telles blessures. Parmi cette liste de ninjas, il n'en restait qu'un seul qui était capable de venir le tourmenter encore et encore sans jamais se résigner à le tuer, disparaitre ou se laisser tuer de sa main. C'est bien parce qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait ses propres conclusions qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Il était déjà écarté de toute recherche d'informations et de toute mission dont le sujet était en rapport, de près ou de loin, avec l'Akatsuki. Si en plus, il en venait à avouer ses visites, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir et il avait besoin d'être réintégré au village après ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ce faux pas.

 _S_ _akura_ avait daigné lui rendre visite en fin d'après-midi, mais aucun mot ne fut échangé. Il resta totalement indifférent à l'expression de douleur qu'exprimaient trop bien les yeux de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle ressortit de sa chambre. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes de plus avant qu'une medic-nin ne vienne lui annoncer qu'il était autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, lui remettant un petit sac avec ses effets personnels, ou du moins les lambeaux de vêtements avec lesquels il était arrivé. Il avait attendu qu'elle ressorte avant de se changer, allant signer une décharge à l'accueil, comme toujours, et retourna à son domaine. Pourtant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en sortant il croisa Kakashi ! Il arpentait calmement la rue avec, dans ses bras, le corps crispé de Hinata. Il avait remarqué ses doigts agrippés sur son haut au point de le déchirer s'il n'était pas si élastique et résistant. Elle gigotait, comme prise de spasmes douloureux et il la serrait contre lui en réponse. Il lui jeta un regard légèrement accusateur et quelque peu blasé en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Son ancien sensei lui fit un grand sourire désolé sous son masque, retenant le geste habituel qui visait à se gratter l'arrière du crâne comme s'il était désolé et gêné d'avoir été pris sur fait.

 _I_ _l_ savait d'expérience que cette expression et cette attitude signifiaient que ce qu'il disait n'était qu'une excuse, un tissu de mensonges pour cacher ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il haussa les épaules et l'ignora pour continuer sa route comme si de rien était. Il avait passé assez de temps auprès du ninja copieur pour en retenir au moins ça, s'il ne le souhaitait pas, il n'arriverait jamais à lui soutirer même une bribe d'information, même de manière involontaire. Pourtant, ça ne faisait que raviver les soupçons qu'il avait nourris à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Il se passait quelque chose de suspect entre eux, forcément, quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire savoir. La seule question était, le cachaient-ils seulement à lui, ou également aux autres ninjas. Il arrêta rapidement le cours de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas de temps pour ça, il s'était déjà suffisamment laissé distraire. Son traitre de frère lui avait dit et rappelé, s'il ne devenait pas rapidement assez fort pour en finir, il en mourrait. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait plus que sa vie en jeu, il avait toujours ce pressentiment que l'ampleur de son plan dépassait de loin sa petite personne, mais sans pour autant savoir réellement à quoi s'attendre.

 _I_ _l_ avait laissé quelques jours s'écouler avant de retourner voir la Godaime. Il s'était entrainé aussi dur que le lui permettaient les blessures qui terminaient de guérir. Sasuke savait que la collecte d'informations n'avançait plus comme elle le devrait. Du moins, pas spécifiquement au sujet de son frère. Ils étaient persuadés que l'attaque qui visait Konoha serait exécutée par d'autres membres de l'organisation. De son côté, il espérait bien se mêler de cette affaire. Ou au moins qu'elle l'autorise à aller en mission. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir parce qu'elle pensait que c'était du suicide, très bien, mais dans ce cas elle ferait mieux de lui donner de quoi s'occuper, et de manière efficace. Il ne supportait plus les soirées insouciantes de ses camarades, le malaise qu'il entrainait avec lui perdait en efficacité au fil du temps et il ne lui restait plus que l'ennui et la fatigue pour l'accompagner dans ces moments-là. Même approcher Hinata pour la tourmenter au sujet de ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'était pas une option assez intéressante pour mériter son temps. Comme toujours, il avait montré patte blanche lorsqu'il était allé la voir, lui témoignant tout le respect qu'il lui devait en raison de sa position et avait formulé sa requête sans autre forme de procès. Elle avait consenti, non sans un soupir las, à rajouter son nom à la liste d'une équipe en formation pour une mission. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à repenser totalement à la composition la plus appropriée.

 _S_ _asuke_ ressortit de son bureau après un rapide briefing. Il lui restait assez de temps pour préparer toutes les affaires susceptibles de lui être utiles et de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous avant le coucher du soleil. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que la mission ne nécessiterait pas de lui assigner ses anciens coéquipiers. Il ne partait pas en mission pour risquer de passer encore plus de temps avec eux que ce n'était déjà le cas. Malgré le poste à responsabilité de Sakura, elle était souvent amenée à partir en mission pour servir de soutien, formant exceptionnellement des équipes de quatre lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. Il était assez confiant concernant Naruto, pour sa mission ils devraient être le plus discret possible, éviter le combat, à tout prix, aucune chance que cette tête brulée les accompagne. Il s'était dépêché de rassembler ses affaires, de la nourriture des habits de rechanges et surtout des armes. En tant que chef d'équipe, il devait déjà commencer à élaborer un plan et de bonnes tactiques d'approche de leurs cibles. Il voulait être prêt dès l'arrivée de ces nouveaux acolytes. Il jeta un dernier regard vers le village, ne se doutant pas un instant de ce qui l'y attendrait à son retour.


	8. Nouvelle mission

_E_ _lle_ regardait son sceau. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans trop comprendre comment elle avait commencé. Son byakugan était activé et elle regardait sa nuque, cette larve enchainée et ce point mauve qui était en fait une ancre. De ce point partait une chaine de chakra qui n'était pas le sien et qui entourait et entravait une partie de sa propre source de chakra. Elle voyait cette ligne qui détonait dans son corps, comme si elle était de couleur différente. Elle contrôlait tous ses vaisseaux, tout son flux et il lui donnait l'impression d'être entravée, surveillée, même lorsqu'elle ne l'utilisait pas. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ce nouveau symbole qu'on avait encré dans sa peau sans lui demander son avis, ou lui expliquer sa nécessité. Elle avait bien tenté de parler à Tsunade, ou de questionner Kakashi, mais les seules réponses qu'elle collectionnait étaient un regard triste, une expression désolée, un silence et la détermination de ne rien lui révéler. Alors elle avait abandonné, elle avait arrêté de poser des questions, avait remis en place une distance ferme envers son sensei et se battait avec hargne. Tout ce qui lui tombait dessus était en train de la changer, elle était en train de déborder. Son pouvoir avait beau être scellé, personne ne se souciait de l'impact qui se répercutait sur elle. Et personne ne pouvait entraver son comportement.

 _K_ _iba_ et Shino étaient les seuls à voir tous ces chamboulements. Ils restaient à ses côtés plus souvent, avaient tenté l'une ou l'autre fois de l'accompagner à un de ses entrainements, trouvaient toujours une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec elle, et elle avait fini par céder. Céder parce qu'elle s'était mise à leur parler. Elle s'était ouverte à eux, comme jamais auparavant. Elle les avait emmenés dans sa clairière, leur avait fait découvrir cet endroit dans lequel elle n'allait même plus. Ils s'étaient installés au bord de l'eau et elle leur avait parlé, la tête d'Akamaru posée sur ses genoux. Elle s'était laissé réconforter. Elle leur avait parlé de son entrainement, de ses résolutions, des changements qu'elle sentait en elle, des examens de la Godaime et de sa nouvelle marque. Elle s'était rassurée de la révolte ouverte et indignée du maître-chien. Elle avait volontairement omis la soirée avec Sasuke, elle jugeait qu'il était inutile de leur parler de ça. Elle voulait être assez forte pour être honnête et leur dire, au moins à eux, qu'elle comptait sur eux, leur faisait confiance et qu'elle appréciait leur aide. Ils n'en étaient devenus que plus soudés encore. Ils se battaient plus férocement, leurs mouvements étaient plus coordonnés et elle s'accordait bien plus facilement de passer du temps en leur compagnie même en dehors des entrainements. Ils s'étaient réellement rapprochés.

 _C_ _e_ fait était sur le point d'être testé et prouvé. Ils recevaient enfin une mission eux aussi. Après avoir regardé d'autres groupes quitter le village pour une durée indéterminée ils avaient pris leur mal en patience et voilà qu'ils étaient tous les trois appelés dans le bureau de la Godaime. L'annonce à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas était qu'ils allaient former un groupe de quatre, et quel groupe. Un moment d'incompréhension s'installa lorsque Tsunade assigna une mission en solo à Shino qui alla directement se préparer, non sans assister à un début de balbutiement venant de Kiba qui tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Hinata attendait d'avoir plus d'informations sur les intentions de leur leader pour se prononcer. Cette dernière fit entrer deux invités dans la pièce. Kakashi passa la porte le premier, suivit d'un jeune homme portant un masque blanc. Ce masque était le signe de son appartenance aux ANBU. Il était décoré uniquement avec des formes noires abstraites. Si la plupart des masques étaient assez représentatifs, ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci, et ça l'intriguait. Le casque était attaché à un tissu qui recouvrait tout le reste de sa tête, cachant ainsi ses cheveux et le rendant par la même occasion parfaitement quelconque.

 _E_ _lle_ le fixa intensément, ce masque, ce tissu, les vêtements qu'il portait, revenant inlassablement vers le visage qu'elle tentait d'apercevoir. Depuis qu'il était entré, il lui était incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui. Jusqu'au moment où tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle avait activé son hérédité sans même s'en rendre compte et était en train de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par un léger coup de truffe de la part d'Akamaru. Elle s'excusa platement et désactiva sa capacité spéciale qui pourtant ne pouvait traverser l'armure tout aussi particulière de ce nouveau venu. Il fallait s'en douter, leur identité était aussi protégée que leur vie, elle n'était certainement pas la première à tenter de la percer à jour. Elle fit une courbette pour s'excuser, mais ne se montra pas troublée outre mesure. Un léger malaise s'était trouvé un nid douillet en elle et elle soupçonnait l'ANBU d'en être la cause. Pour une raison qui échappait à sa logique, elle ne voulait pas faire confiance à ce personnage. Elle fit pourtant de son mieux pour retourner son attention vers la Godaime, la laissant expliquer ces intentions et accessoirement la mission qu'elle allait leur assigner. Évidemment, le ninja masqué avait été désigné comme responsable et leader de groupe, s'attirant encore une fois un regard de la jeune femme.

 _E_ _lle_ ne lui faisait pas confiance et en plus elle se retrouverait dans l'obligation de plier devant ses ordres. Elle se savait insignifiante en face de lui et c'est bien ce qui la dérangeait. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès, tout le monde le lui avait dit, tout le monde l'avait félicité. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait encore avec quelqu'un qui serait capable de la clouer à terre sans même avoir à bouger, ou avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. La présence de Kakashi l'irritait légèrement, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de s'expliquer depuis l'épisode impliquant son sceau. Ou du moins, elle ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion et elle savait très bien que même si cette dernière se présentait, ils n'auraient rien à se dire. La kunoichi avait des questions et lui était dans l'interdiction de lui donner la moindre réponse. Elle savait mettre ses reproches de côté pour le bien de son entraînement et de leur mission, mais l'ambiance et la relation qu'ils avaient eue avaient radicalement changé et il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Il s'était encore caché derrière un de ses sourires de surface dont il avait le secret et qui ne bernait plus personne.

 _L_ _eur_ groupe avait pour ordre de partir le soir même, à la tombée de la nuit. Ils devaient attendre d'être sortis du pays du Feu avant d'ouvrir le parchemin de leur mission qui avait été confié à l'ANBU. Ce dernier avait été présenté sous le nom de Chiaki, mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt, pour faciliter la communication. Donner son véritable nom était impensable, elle se demandait même s'ils le connaissaient encore après tant d'années à s'habituer à un prénom différent pour chaque mission. Pourtant elle avait du mal à faire le point sur la dangerosité et l'importance de leur mission pour qu'elle requière l'intervention d'un ninja des forces spéciales, sans pour autant nécessiter qu'elle soit prise en charge exclusivement par ces ninjas d'élite. Ils avaient été briefés sur la durée, l'équipement adapté et d'autres banalités, mais le cœur du sujet avait été consciencieusement évité. Elle était rentrée chez elle, préparant ses affaires comme la kunoichi obéissante qu'elle était. Nourriture, armes, projectiles, vêtements, tente, tant de choses à emporter et auxquelles penser. Elle se devait d'être irréprochable, et hors de question d'être la dernière à se présenter au point de rassemblement.

 _L_ _'heure_ approchait. Elle avait eu le temps de faire une sieste un peu plus tôt malgré les inquiétudes que son esprit lui imposait. Elle se mit en route, sortant sans un mot, sans avoir à prévenir qui que ce soit en dehors de Neji et d'un petit mot rédigé pour sa sœur. C'était triste, mais malgré ses efforts et ses progrès, l'héritière restait l'incarnation de la déception et de l'échec aux yeux de sa famille. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait montrer d'elle-même ne pourrait changer ça. Il fallait que d'autres leur donnent des preuves et personne n'avait assez d'estime à leurs yeux pour être capable d'un tel exploit. Son habitude de la situation ne lui facilitait pas les choses, mais elle était arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous avant de pouvoir donner suite à ces pensées. Chiaki était déjà là, avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'avance. Elle le salua d'une courbette polie alors qu'il lui rendait sa salutation sans échanger le moindre mot. Heureusement pour elle, Kiba fit son apparition dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, sur le dos d'Akamaru qui n'attendit pas que ce dernier descende pour venir renifler la jeune femme. Le silence avait commencé à être vraiment pesant pour elle. Pour autant, les départs en missions étaient toujours assez tendus entre eux.

 _I_ _ls_ se faisaient confiance, mais tentaient de ne pas être trop détendus, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe. Ils évitaient d'être trop familiers pour garder en tête de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi, ou qui pourrait se retourner contre eux, même si l'un des deux était en danger. De plus, ils avaient une promesse à tenir l'un envers l'autre. Pourtant, le danger de leur mission se matérialisa bien assez tôt devant eux. Kakashi était à l'heure pour leur départ, fait bien trop inquiétant de par sa rareté. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un regard supplémentaire avant de disparaitre. On leur avait donné une direction vers laquelle se diriger pour sortir du pays du Feu. Un pas après l'autre, saut après saut, le paysage défilait bien trop vite. Hinata fermait la marche, surveillant leurs arrières grâce à sa pupille. C'était devenu une habitude, elle était la mieux placée pour ça. Ceci la plaçait malheureusement à l'opposé de Kiba dont le chien détectait les présences vers lesquelles ils risquaient de se diriger. La tension qui les habitait était encore bien assez palpable. Ils en avaient pour quelques heures encore à heurter le bitume avant de pouvoir enfin assouvir leur curiosité et leur besoin de donner un but à cette expédition qui risquait de leur couter la vie à chaque instant.

* * *

 _O_ _n_ pouvait parler d'occupation, de passe-temps, son efficacité était pourtant bien limitée. La mission n'était pas de son niveau. Son équipe et lui étaient revenus à Konoha après seulement trois semaines. Ils n'avaient fait durer la mission que par pur perfectionnisme. Personne n'avait remarqué leur introduction, aucune victime n'était à déplorer, leur invisibilité avait été à toute épreuve, grâce à son sharingan entre autres. Malgré les risques et la durée de leur infiltration, ils avaient récupéré tous les documents susceptibles d'être utiles, avait fait en sorte de pouvoir décrire précisément chaque personne observée dans la planque, principalement grâce au byakugan de Neji. Ce regard blanc qu'il avait du mal à croiser désormais. Il n'en avait rien laissé paraitre, mais la couleur de ce regard le renvoyait à chaque fois à celui de sa cousine. Les nuances n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes, mais le trouble créé en lui était bien trop important. Il ne l'avait pas approché depuis leur « altercation » et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il n'en revenait pas de son comportement. Elle qui était si prude et si timide, et surtout qu'il pensait amoureuse de Naruto jusqu'au bout des ongles.

 _S_ _i_ même les jeunes femmes qui ne lui courraient pas après en le harcelant en avaient après lui maintenant, il en serait vraiment désespéré. Pourtant, quelque chose le chiffonnait à son sujet. À aucun moment, elle n'avait agi comme il le pensait, comme il l'imaginait. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le revoir, ni à le contacter. De plus, ces yeux étaient bien trop francs, cherchant à lire en vous sans la moindre intention d'en avoir honte ou de s'en cacher. Du moins, ceux de Neji lui avaient donné cette impression. Il le savait très intelligent, et il n'avait pas besoin d'excuses ou d'attendre un comportement inhabituel pour chercher à tester et sonder les gens. Ce sans gêne l'exaspérait, surtout qu'il ne savait jamais s'il en retirait quoi que ce soit. Une fois le doute installé en lui, il était beaucoup plus compliqué de lui faire face à nouveau. Sasuke ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il en était d'Hinata, si elle attendait quelque chose de lui, même si c'était certainement stupide, si elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un ou non. Lui qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser perturber n'en menait pas large.

 _T_ _oujours_ est-il que, n'ayant pas été leader de l'équipe, pour une fois ce n'était pas à lui de rédiger le rapport de mission. Il n'aurait pas à se rendre encore dans le bureau de la Godaime, il avait déjà bien assez d'excuses pour aller la voir sans ça. Pourtant, il aurait peut-être dû, comme il aurait pu remarquer l'agitation qui semblait pousser tout le village à l'effervescence, le nombre un peu trop important de ninjas sur le départ. Au lieu de ça, il alla directement à son domaine pour se reposer. Malgré le manque manifeste d'action, ses réserves de chakra étaient horriblement faibles et son endurance avait été mise à rude épreuve. Il ne jurait plus que par un bon bain chaud et une sieste bien méritée. Le seul problème était qu'il semblait se perdre dans son domaine. Il en connaissait tous les coins et toutes les cachettes, pourtant il ne semblait pas arriver où il le souhaitait. Comme si le domaine avait été transformé en labyrinthe. Il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à jouer et tenta de briser l'illusion dont il pensait être victime. Il joignit ses mains pour interrompre son flux de chakra un instant, mais rien ne se produisit. À ce stade, il avait dépassé l'option d'une plaisanterie de mauvais gout.


	9. Intercepté par l'ennemi

_I_ _ls_ courraient à un rythme soutenu malgré la discrétion dont ils faisaient preuve. Elle avait heureusement pris la peine d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon négligé. L'herbe était soufflée sur leur passage, les pas se succédaient sans faire un bruit, chaque geste était contrôlé, la nuit leur permettait de se fondre dans les ombres alors qu'elle se demandait comment Kakashi et Chiaki faisaient pour se repérer et ne pas s'éparpiller. Kakashi devait certainement avoir une astuce en lien avec son sharingan, lui permettant de copier les mouvements de Chiaki qui se trouvait devant lui, mais comment faisait ce dernier, elle se le demandait. Ils étaient trop proches pendant leur course pour se permettre le moindre faux pas. Elle n'avait pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps, surveillant toujours leurs arrières à une distance variable. Ils étaient encore dans la forêt de leur territoire natal, ils connaissaient le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, même sans prendre le sentier le plus fréquenté. La kunoichi ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde pour autant. Si on leur avait interdit de consulter le parchemin de mission dans Konoha, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison.

 _L_ _es_ minutes défilaient, les quarts d'heure s'enchainaient, les demi-heures se suivaient et se ressemblaient toutes, autant que le paysage qu'ils parcouraient inlassablement. Les heures avaient finalement fait s'amorcer le lever du jour, le spectacle leur étant arraché par les arbres hauts et feuillus dans lesquels ils devaient se cacher de plus en plus habilement. L'ANBU de leur groupe leur fit un signe, un simple point levé qui s'ouvrait pour leur dire de se disperser. Le but de la manœuvre était de couvrir un rayon assez important pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les parages. Le moment d'ouvrir le parchemin était venu. Chacun inspectait un périmètre important avant de revenir au centre de ce cercle. Hinata plaça un genjutsu afin de les protéger efficacement d'oreilles indiscrètes et désactivait sa pupille. Ils étaient tous impatients et curieux de savoir ce que contenait ce parchemin et en quoi consistait exactement leur mission. L'ANBU l'ouvrit et lut silencieusement, prenant son temps. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir ses yeux parcourir le papier, se demandant encore une fois comment il faisait pour voir à travers ce masque.

 _À_ leur plus grand étonnement, il ne partagea pas son contenu avec eux. Que ce soit en leur parlant ou en leur montrant. Son masque blanc au motif intrigant se releva vers eux après avoir refermé le rouleau de mission. La seule information qu'il avait bien voulu partager avec eux était leur destination finale Ishi, le village caché de la Pierre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir traverser Kusa, le village caché de l'Herbe, et contourner Ame, le village caché de la Pluie en passant par le pays de la Terre. Tout ça dans le but de récupérer un objet, ou plusieurs même, si l'occasion s'en présentait. Toute autre question visant à obtenir plus de spécificités avait été tout bonnement ignorée. Ce comportement avait entrainé des protestations de Kiba et Hinata se rassurant en voyant au regard de Kakashi qu'il était du même avis. Depuis quand un leader cachait-il ce genre de choses à son équipe ? Même si leur sécurité était en jeu, ils devaient être capables de s'en occuper, même sans être du niveau d'un ANBU. Elle avait de moins en moins confiance en lui, fulminant sans pouvoir le contredire. Il était responsable et ne connaissait visiblement pas le sens du mot conciliant, elle devrait faire avec.

 _I_ _nutile_ de dire que l'ambiance entre eux ne s'était pas améliorée depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis en route. Kiba avait beau être d'un tempérament plus impulsif et démonstratif, il était bien plus discipliné et obéissant en mission, lorsqu'il n'était pas de son rôle de diriger les opérations. Il faisait plus rapidement la part des choses entre ses sentiments et les ordres. Hinata de son côté ravalait sa mauvaise volonté comme elle le pouvait, sans réussir à se défaire de son pressentiment. Avec le soleil qui éclairait doucement leur champ de vision, elle regardait parfois dans sa direction, comme si le fusiller du regard pouvait la calmer. Ils n'avaient pas eu à se précipiter encore bien longtemps avant d'arriver à la frontière de Kusa. Le paysage vallonné s'étendait devant eux avec les herbes hautes qui le caractérisaient. La verdure s'étirant paresseusement sous la brise et présentant bien moins d'options de progression discrète. Estimant que leur avancée était satisfaisante et qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre occasion avant une autre longue course, ils décidèrent de faire un campement assez éloigné du chemin emprunté. Le temps pour chacun de dormir et de repartir dans la nuit.

 _T_ _rouver_ une grotte n'avait pas été très compliqué, ils avaient mangé leur ration de nourriture séchée, avec plus ou moins d'habitude, et les tours de garde avaient été établis. Chiaki voulait qu'ils repartent le plus tôt possible, il fallait que toute trace de leur présence ait disparu à la tombée de la nuit. Malgré l'obscurité que la grotte leur apportait, la tension habitait toujours leurs corps, trouver le repos n'était pas une mince affaire, sans compter le rythme décalé. Ils devaient déjà faire un important détour ayant conscience que le village caché de la Pluie était très certainement un repaire important de l'Akatsuki. Pour autant, Konoha n'était pas en assez bons termes avec le pays de la Terre pour se permettre de fouler leur territoire trop longtemps. Or, leur discrétion était l'élément clé de leur mission, hors de question de prévenir le Tsuchikage. Pas que le Hokage du pays de la Terre ne soit pas quelqu'un de confiance, mais ils n'en avaient pas le temps, et plus il y aurait d'intermédiaires, plus facile il serait d'obtenir des informations sur eux.

 _T_ _oujours_ est-il que rien n'était venu perturber les différents tours de garde. Chacun avait pu profiter d'un sommeil relatif et ils étaient repartis comme ils étaient venus, tel des ombres. Une chance que la Lune soit décroissante, sa lumière était faible et le léger vent qui l'accompagnait masquait le bruissement de l'herbe qu'ils déplaçaient sur leur passage. Toujours en ligne pour cacher au mieux leur nombre en ne laissant qu'une seule rangée dans l'herbe, ils courraient à pleine vitesse. Ils devaient traverser ses collines le plus rapidement possible. C'était la portion de trajet qui les laissaient le plus exposé à n'importe quel danger provenant des quatre vents. Si on les voyait ou les interceptait, ils risquaient d'être rapidement encerclés. Heureusement, l'obscurité n'empêchait pas Hinata d'observer et d'apprécier une partie du paysage. C'était calme, reposant, malgré la température fraiche, leur course la faisait transpirer. Elle regardait les animaux s'écarter alors qu'ils étaient déjà passés à côté d'eux, l'horizon, l'uniformité de ce qui les entourait.

 _E_ _lle_ trouvait le temps long, rien ne venait le perturber et leur expédition se passait même suspicieusement bien. Aucune parole inutile n'était échangée, elle et Kiba s'échangeaient à peine quelques sourires et quelques inquiétudes entre deux tours de gardes ou pendant un temps de repos qu'ils s'octroyaient. Son pressentiment grandissait de plus en plus à chaque instant. Les hommes ont toujours eu peur de l'inconnu, de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir, pas comprendre, pas expliquer. Elle n'échappait pas à cette règle. Elle n'en avait fait part qu'au maître-chien qui l'avait encouragé à le dire à Chiaki au plus vite. Pourtant, elle était là à courir, se cachant dans les rochers escarpés du pays de la Terre qu'ils traversaient comme ils le pouvaient. Elle était certaine qu'en tant qu'ANBU, il prenait déjà toutes les mesures nécessaires et possibles, que cette information sans fondement ne changerait rien à leur procession. C'était une sorte de forte confiance qu'elle lui portait, mêlée aussi à un certain défi. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche s'ils se retrouvaient dans la panade par sa faute, elle n'attendait qu'une occasion de montrer sa force et sa valeur.

 _L_ _e_ sentiment d'inutilité et d'infériorité était plus ancré à elle qu'elle ne le pensait. Il revenait se coller à elle comme une seconde peau à la moindre difficulté qu'elle rencontrait. Il en était une, et elle le surmonterait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est exactement ce qu'elle était en train de penser pendant un autre de ses tours de garde. Ils étaient toujours dans le pays de la Terre, elle n'en appréciait ni le relief, ni le climat, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Pour une fois, ils avaient décidé de se reposer en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient trouvé un autre abri qui leur procurait assez de confort et ne comportait qu'une seule entrée afin d'en faciliter la surveillance. Elle avait proposé de prendre le premier tour dans l'optique de dormir d'une traite par la suite. Elle s'était adossée à un arbre, s'installant sur une branche assez en hauteur. Fatiguée d'user de son byakugan à longueur de journée, elle avait, comme quelques fois auparavant, décidé de se reposer sur ses sens.

 _C_ _'est_ grâce à eux qu'elle repéra un mouvement suspect et un effluve de présence. Elle n'attendit pas une demi-seconde de plus pour activer sa pupille et scanner minutieusement les environs. Le fait de se reposer sur ses sens plus affutés que la grande majorité des ninjas lui avait permis d'économiser un chakra qui lui était parfois précieux. Elle ne voulait pas se reposer sur son don pour tout faire à sa place, elle voulait le mérite qui allait avec les efforts qu'elle faisait. Pour autant, quelque chose lui échappait, et elle ne savait pas quoi. C'était très faible, presque fantomatique, mais c'était là, et elle devait s'assurer qu'ils ne courraient aucun danger. Elle jeta un long regard à ses trois coéquipiers qui étaient allongés non loin, à l'abri. Elle allait déplacer rapidement quelques rochers pour masquer l'entrée de leur repaire sans la bloquer et décida de s'éloigner pour vérifier de quoi il en retournait.

 _E_ _lle_ ne s'effraya pas lorsqu'une main l'arrêta dans son geste. Chiaki, évidemment, n'avait pas le sommeil assez lourd pour ne pas remarquer son manège. Elle se demandait bien comment il faisait pour dormir si peu, si peu profondément et ne pas les ralentir. Il portait toujours son masque, ne montrait aucune parcelle de peau, et aucune mèche traitresse ne dépassait de son couvre-chef. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et ça la mettait en colère, il la prenait pour une faiblarde à n'en pas douter. Il lui demanda de se justifier, ce qu'elle fit après avoir tenté de retirer sa main de son étreinte. Il sembla lire en elle quelques instants avant qu'elle ne lui explique la situation. « — J'ai cru sentir une présence, mais je ne vois plus rien, je voulais aller vérifier.

— Byakugan ?

— Je ne vois rien aux alentours, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose.

— À deux nous trouverons plus vite. »

 _I_ _l_ l'avait enfin lâché, mettant temporairement fin au regard partiellement haineux qu'elle lui envoyait. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre en route, à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle lança un dernier regard à ce masque qui l'irritait avant de se déplacer doucement vers sa destination. Son byakugan toujours actif, ils avançaient lentement, elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire surprendre. Elle trouva étrange qu'il la suive ainsi, sentait-il quelque chose lui aussi, quelque chose qui l'aurait tenu particulièrement éveillé et attentif ? Elle ne put que froncer les sourcils et se concentrer plus fortement sur la zone qu'elle inspectait. Il était tout à fait probable que la personne qui les éloignait de leur campement cherchait à les piéger ou les attendait.

 _E_ _lle_ avançait par petits pas, ses mains déjà en position de défense, sans concentrer son chakra pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être repéré avant de voir l'ennemi. Sa respiration était lente et mesurée, son cœur battait pourtant comme s'il était en pleine course folle. D'une main elle attrapa un shuriken, regardant les alentours avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était seule, il n'y avait plus personne derrière elle. Elle tenta de ne pas paniquer, assemblant ses mains et perturbant son flux de chakra pour échapper à une éventuelle illusion. Rien ne se produisit. Elle était seule alors que son regard se durcissait, elle était en présence de l'ennemi, ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle était repérée. S'éloigner était sa seule priorité, il y avait de fortes chances que son adversaire soit d'une catégorie bien supérieure à la sienne. Un saut, puis un autre, sur le côté puis de l'autre pour se protéger derrière les rochers qui se présentaient.

 _T_ _iraillée_ entre retrouver l'ANBU et retourner au camp, elle observa une silhouette se diriger vers elle comme si elle la voyait. Il ne cherchait pas à se cacher, il ne cherchait pas à masquer sa présence, comme s'il se savait vu. Elle reconnut immédiatement la cape noire aux nuages rouges caractéristiques de l'Akatsuki, comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer. Elle n'osa pas se concentrer sur son identité, de peur de perdre de vue ses mouvements. Sa respiration et son esprit s'emballaient, sa poitrine se soulevait à tout va, elle était coincée, faite comme un rat, seule. Elle serra les poings, concentra son chakra, angoissant parce qu'il n'approchait pas. D'un coup, elle élança ses mains sur le sol pour le fissurer et s'élancer en arrière, mettre de la distance avec l'ennemi était crucial, elle devait lui échapper, à tout prix, en priant pour que l'ANBU soit en combat quelque part et que les autres soient en meilleure position qu'elle.

 _E_ _lle_ jeta un coup d'œil à son ennemi alors qu'elle enchainait toujours les pirouettes et les diversions. Les kunais et les parchemins explosifs volaient sans toucher leur cible. Elle jurait alors que son byakugan lui permettait à peine de suivre ses mouvements. Il ne l'attaquait pas, ne répliquait pas, se protégeait à peine, pourquoi ?! Elle devait analyser la situation calmement. Une autre cachette plus tard, elle l'observa s'approcher encore, s'arrêtant toujours à une certaine distance d'elle. En dehors de ça, il n'avait rien fait, et ce constat faisait monter en elle une angoisse sourde. Une voix s'éleva alors, venant clairement de son adversaire et à son attention. Une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas, elle aurait peut-être dû. « — Tout ça est inutile. Cesse de te débattre. Tu seras épuisée avant d'arriver à destination si tu continues ainsi.

— Nous ne faisons que passer, vous ne nous intéressez pas. Repartez et vous ne serez qu'une ligne dans un rapport de mission archivé.

— Je n'accepterais aucun compromis, pas si proche du but.

— Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?!

— Regarde-moi et tu le sauras. »

 _E_ _lle_ ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Par chance, il avait l'air d'être seul, ou alors son complice jugeait qu'il maîtrisait assez la situation pour ne pas intervenir. Ils savaient tous qu'ils se déplaçaient par binôme, mais l'autre était peut-être aux prises avec l'ANBU, ou le groupe qui était au campement. Elle déglutit, son byakugan toujours activé. C'était le moment, elle se concentra sur son visage. Doucement, elle dépassa le pic derrière lequel elle se cachait, puis s'approcha de la silhouette, jonglant entre les tiges de papiers de son chapeau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors que son cœur loupa un battement.


	10. Invitation & Capture

_C_ _oincé_ dans un labyrinthe suspect, fatigué et lassé de sa mission, Sasuke s'assit sur ses fesses et croisa ses jambes devant lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à courir partout. Surtout que le fait de rester sur place n'engendrait aucun inconvénient à première vue. Il fallait qu'il détermine le but de cette illusion, ce qu'on cherchait à lui cacher ou à lui montrer. Pourtant, quelque chose l'incommodait. Il en fit abstraction et se leva. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ignorer de la déformation que lui renvoyait sa vue et se dirigea vers son domaine comme s'il n'était pas piégé. C'était certainement ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais c'était aussi le moyen le plus rapide de mettre fin à tout ça. Il visualisait les rues, la maison d'un oncle, celle d'un cousin, celle de la police que les Uchiwa avaient en charge. Plus il avançait et plus la fatigue prenait possession de ses membres. Il avait encore besoin de chakra pour tenter d'éviter d'éventuels pièges, mais il n'en utilisait pas tant que ça. Quelque chose lui échappait, et quelque chose de dangereux.

 _I_ _l_ consentit à rouvrir les yeux, après deux autres croisements qui le rapprochaient théoriquement de son but, dévisageant son environnement pour constater qu'il avait changé. Il était dans un terrain d'entrainement, un de ceux dans lequel il ne s'entrainait jamais, il était réservé à Itachi et aux ninjas prodiges du clan. Si c'était encore lui qui était derrière ce piège, il devait se tenir prêt à souffrir, et pourtant, aucun cadavre ne jonchait les rues, aucune trace de sang n'avait éclaboussé ses vêtements, il faisait encore jour. Néanmoins, Itachi était le seul qui était capable de constituer cette illusion, personne d'autre ne connaissait ce domaine aussi bien, personne n'aurait pu mettre ça sur son chemin à la place du palier de sa maison. Le flux de question stoppa dans son esprit alors que le chakra lui manquait de plus en plus cruellement. Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant ?! Le lieu qui se trouvait devant ses yeux l'absorbait, il se nourrissait de son pouvoir et semblait l'appeler, l'attirer à lui afin de récupérer ce qui était sien.

 _A_ _lors_ que le terrain semblait vide et quelconque, une panique le gagna petit à petit. Si ses réserves s'épuisaient au point de le clouer sur place, il périrait. L'urgence de la situation le poussa contre toute recommandation à activer son sharingan, lui permettant de voir des sceaux s'inscrire sur le sol. Une ombre se matérialisa entre lui et le terrain, apparaissant comme si elle était faite de volutes de fumée, une ombre qui réalisait des sceaux avec habitude. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la silhouette de cet ancêtre, bien trop concentré à reproduire ses gestes avec une rapidité déconcertante afin d'ouvrir un gouffre. Un gouffre aménagé s'il en croyait l'escalier qui apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Sans se poser plus de questions, il s'y jeta et entra dans ce qui se présentait comme un souterrain. Une partie de son domaine gardé secret et prêt à être oubliée à cause de l'absence de tout un clan. Il courait, dévalant les escaliers à un rythme frénétique pour suivre le flux de chakra qui s'échappait de son corps et s'éloignait dans une direction bien précise.

 _L_ _es_ murs se ressemblaient tous, ils étaient blancs, s'ornant du symbole des Uchiwa à intervalle régulier. Les symboles défilaient à toute allure sous ses yeux, il n'aurait pas réussi à les compter, même s'il l'avait voulu. Le temps lui faisait cruellement défaut, ses réserves s'amenuisaient dangereusement, malgré le flux de plus en plus ténu qui le reliait à sa destination. Il avait peur que ce lien qui le guidait ne disparaisse, pendant que le bruit de ses pas marquait chaque instant qui s'écoulait. Il avait pourtant remarqué qu'aucune porte n'ornait les longs couloirs qu'il parcourait, il n'y avait que des allées, éclairées par des torches aussi régulières que les symboles. Les couloirs n'en finissaient plus, son souffle lui manquait doucement. Il ne pouvait que courir, éviter de trébucher, rebondir sur les murs lors qu'il devait bifurquer. La panique le fit accélérer encore, mais une porte apparut devant lui. Il accéléra, la détailla frénétiquement avec son hérédité. Il cherchait un moyen de l'ouvrir, mais pas de serrure, pas de poignée. Il arriva au pied sans en voir plus et tenta simplement de la pousser.

 _I_ _l_ s'écroula lamentablement contre la porte, se jetant contre pour l'ouvrir. Il posa ses mains sur le cadre qui la maintenait fermée, cherchant un bouton, un interrupteur, n'importe quoi. Il cherchait un indice, tirant sur les torches, inspectant les symboles de son clan sans plus de succès. Il rassembla tout son désespoir pour tenter de l'ouvrir encore, sans résultat. Il n'avait plus assez de chakra pour provoquer la moindre technique ninja, il était totalement bloqué. Il était incapable de la pousser alors que sa respiration lui échappait, qu'il commençait à tousser et à étouffer. Ses poumons commençaient à se comprimer, à le bruler. Ses mains se posant sur sa gorge comme s'il pouvait y insérer de l'air. Très vite, des convulsions parcoururent son corps et il se retrouva à terre. Il se tortillait sous la douleur alors que même ses gémissements de douleur restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il dirigea son regard plein de désespoir et de souffrance vers la porte qui ne bougea pas. Une fois son sharingan désactivé, il gagna une dernière respiration, un dernier sursaut d'air, un dernier gémissement de pure souffrance.

 _S_ _es_ yeux étaient écarquillés de douleur et de panique. Dans un sursaut plus violent que les autres, il se redressa. Sa main sur son cœur lancé à milles à l'heure, sa respiration sifflante, mais toujours présente. Il toussa au point de vomir de la bile juste à côté de lui. Son estomac se comprimait douloureusement alors qu'il était soulagé qu'ils ne se soient pas arrêtés pour manger avant d'arriver. Il prit un moment pour reprendre sa respiration et se calmer, s'essuyant avec sa tenue déjà trop abimée pour en prendre soin. Il était assis devant la maison familiale. Il serait le tissu de ses vêtements de toutes ses maigres forces, comme si ce geste pouvait lui permettre de rester parmi les vivants. Les alentours ne lui en apprirent pas plus. Personne, aucune trace, aucune présence, rien. Il n'était pas blessé outre mesure, mais il se laissa tomber en arrière. Il avait besoin de temps, il n'était plus capable de bouger, il était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement et de l'épuisement. Il se remettait à peine du choc de se voir mourir.

 _I_ _l_ ne savait toujours pas s'il s'agissait d'une illusion, d'un ninjutsu particulier qui serait lié à une famille de ninjas ou toute autre technique qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état. Il n'avait même pas la force de s'énerver, de s'indigner, tout lui passait au-dessus de la tête. En tout cas, ce qui était certain, c'était que cette manœuvre servait à lui donner rendez-vous. Il devrait se rendre dans ce lieu, plus tard. Il devait savoir ce qui s'y trouvait, ce qui l'empêchait de devenir plus fort. Ce qui semblait lui pomper toute son énergie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être entravé. C'était la dernière chose qui avait traversé son esprit avant qu'il ne s'endorme au sol, sur un dernier soupire de désespoir. Ce sommeil ne lui apporterait aucun repos, aucun réconfort, aucune sensation de bien-être malgré le soleil, à son zénith, qui le réchauffait. Son inconscient ne manquant pas de lui rappeler qu'il se dirigeait peut-être vers sa propre mort en agissant ainsi.

* * *

 _C_ _e_ visage, cette expression, ces cernes marqués, cette pupille. Elle fut forcée de désactiver sa propre hérédité, de peur de se retrouver piégée par sa vision. C'est exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et c'est ainsi qu'il la piégea. Elle avait à peine rouvert les yeux qu'il était devant elle, une main relativement lâche autour de sa gorge. Elle évita de justesse de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, se faisant violence pour les garder baissés à défaut de pouvoir prendre le risque de les fermer. Elle se sentait paralysée alors que rien ne la menaçait, rien ne l'entravait en dehors de sa présence. Itachi Uchiwa, elle sentait son souffle sur son visage, la force de son charisme. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Elle fit des mouvements plus lents les uns que les autres pour faire glisser sa main jusqu'à sa pochette d'armes, attrapant la première qui lui tomba sous la main.

 _H_ _eureusement_ , c'était un kunai, malheureusement il avait resserré sa main autour de sa gorge en laissant sa langue claquer contre son palais. Elle déglutit, serrant les poings, concentrant son chakra rien qu'un instant pour diriger son poing vers lui. Son geste futile fût intercepté, il attrapa simplement son poignet ne s'inquiétant absolument pas de l'attaque qu'elle lui avait dirigée. Elle fit en sorte d'expulser du chakra par les ports de sa peau pour le faire reculer et le faire lâcher prise. Elle sentit sa peau le bruler avant qu'il ne la relâche, mais sans s'éloigner pour autant. Elle décida pourtant de le faire pour lui, bondissant derrière la roche. Elle devait fuir, à tout prix. « — Sasuke n'est pas avec nous, il ne participe pas à notre mission !

— Es-tu stupide ? Ce n'est pas lui que je cherche et tu devrais déjà l'avoir compris. »

 _S_ _on_ ton était méprisant, avec une pointe d'amusement sadique. La fuite lui était pourtant impossible. Elle était dans son champ de vision, il connaissait toutes ses possibilités de mouvements, il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire et comment il pourrait la rattraper. Elle devait retrouver le campement, elle devait retrouver Chiaki. Inutile d'essayer de lui parler. Elle ne comprenait même pas par quel miracle elle était encore en vie, pourquoi il ne l'attaquait pas. Tout ça, alors qu'à chaque pas qu'elle entamait pour le dépasser, il se décalait pour lui barrer la route. Le seul moyen d'arriver à eux était de le dépasser, et elle ne pouvait que regarder ses pieds pour voir où il se trouvait. Elle sortit des projectiles explosifs de sa poche, s'apprêtant à mettre en place une offensive. Elle voulait gagner du temps. Elle réactiva son byakugan, fit en sorte de le restreindre à ses épaules et recula sans lui tourner le dos.

 _L_ _ancer_ des projectiles, se déplacer, sauter, mêler quelques techniques en utilisant l'élément de l'eau pour le faire se déplacer. Peu importe ses tentatives, il avait évité la totalité en se déplaçant à peine, esquivant avec fluidité et rapidité, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être blessé. La différence de niveau était flagrante, et il constituait le pire type d'ennemi qu'elle pouvait affronter. Sa spécialité était le combat au corps à corps, c'était ce qui faisait tout l'art de sa famille. Pourtant, s'approcher de lui, un combattant hors pair même à distance, c'était signer sa perte. Elle n'avait plus rien en réserve, même gagner du temps lui semblait inutile. Ce combat était pathétique, unilatéral. Il le lui avait prédit, et elle avait trouvé le moyen de se rendre encore plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était au départ. Il se déplaça enfin, s'approchant d'elle. Il aurait déjà pu l'assommer une centaine de fois s'il l'avait voulu, alors pourquoi jouer ainsi avec elle ? « — Aurais-tu enfin compris ?

— Je ne te suivrais pas.

— Vraiment ? Mon binôme a déjà neutralisé l'ANBU et le reste de ton équipe. Un geste de ma part et ils seront morts.

— Un geste de ma part et ce sera aussi mon cas. »

 _M_ _ettant_ sa menace à exécution, elle plaça le dernier kunai qu'elle possédait encore au coin de son œil. S'ils en avaient après elle, il ne pouvait pas y avoir quinze raisons différentes. Son hérédité devait en être la raison principale, et sinon, au moins secondaire. Elle avait beau ne pas savoir ce qu'ils voulaient lui demander, elle n'était pas prête à accepter, pas dans ces conditions, pas alors qu'elle gagnait en puissance et en assurance, pas alors qu'elle avait enfin l'impression de devenir une vraie kinoichi. Elle avait changé, elle avait fait des efforts, et pourtant tout la renvoyait à son père, au fait que ses efforts n'étaient jamais suffisants. C'est à ce moment que les récents évènements lui revenaient en mémoire. Les rendez-vous chez Tsunade, la marque imposée sur sa nuque, l'attitude de Kakashi et cet ANBU qui débarquait de nulle part. Il se tramait quelque chose autour d'elle, ce n'était pas le moment de mourir bêtement. Elle ne montra pas sa déception lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de son adversaire grandir.

 _I_ _l_ était rapide et elle le savait. Il aurait certainement le temps de se déplacer pour empêcher son geste, mais elle était poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait avec ce qui lui restait sous la main. Elle se fustigeait de ne pas pouvoir empêcher ses jambes de trembler, de montrer qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas la situation. Elle sentait de plus en plus le chakra imposant d'Itachi. Un chakra qui l'écrasait, qui alourdissait l'air, celui d'un meurtrier sans âme et sans cœur. Sur ce point-là au moins, elle était certaine que Sasuke avait eu un bon exemple. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, elle recula d'un pas, son kunai posé sur sa paupière, prêt à s'enfoncer plus loin. « — Quelle dévotion, je suis presque impressionné.

— Vous n'aurez pas le byakugan dans votre camp.

— Ta pupille n'est qu'un petit bonus par rapport à ce que nous cherchons.

— Alors pourquoi moi ?!

— Assez discuté. Tu me fatiguerais presque. »

 _E_ _lle_ avait amorcé le geste fatidique, stoppé par Itachi avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à la mettre hors d'état de protester. Elle avait senti sa main prendre son visage pour qu'elle croise son regard. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux, le mangekyou sharingan l'avait déjà emprisonnée loin de la réalité. Ses premières paroles avaient été en faveur de Kiba, d'Akamaru et de Kakashi. Elle savait que cet acte de désespoir n'aurait aucune valeur, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, mais personne ne lui reprocherait d'avoir essayé. Elle le voyait, debout, bien droit devant son corps crucifié, ne montrant aucune émotion. Ces suppliques avaient rapidement été remplacées par des cris et des pleurs. Il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de lui faire ressentir la douleur qu'elle avait été prête à s'infliger pour leur échapper. Il avait fait s'enfoncer lentement, trop lentement, un kunai dans un œil, puis dans l'autre. Les pleurs salés engendraient plus de cris, plus de sang et elle regretta amèrement sa menace. Inutile de préciser que cette torture n'avait pas eu besoin de durer pour qu'elle perde connaissance.


	11. Un réveil douloureux

_L_ _a_ totalité de son corps était douloureux. Sa tête tournait, ses paupières étaient lourdes, sa bouche pâteuse. Son corps était endolori, courbaturé et elle n'avait pas la force de voir s'il était orné de tâches bleues ou non. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, ses bras étaient lourds et elle sentait ses extrémités froides. Ils l'avaient certainement trimballé un certain temps avant de l'installer sur ce lit de fortune au confort comparable à deux bottes de foin. Tout cet ensemble de sentiments désagréable entrainait son immobilité et son manque d'envie de continuer à sortir de sa torpeur. On ne pouvait décemment parler de sommeil. Hinata n'arrivait même pas clairement à se souvenir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle en arrive là, déboussolé comme elle l'était. L'effort de se souvenir était déjà trop lui demander actuellement. Pourtant, un détail se fit assez rapidement remarquer et s'imposa à elle à travers le brouillard épais qui entourait son esprit.

 _E_ _lle_ était littéralement pieds et poings liés. La kunoichi ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils la laissent se balader librement, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire quand on savait de quoi chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki était capable ? Ils avaient certainement posé d'autres pièges et joyeusetés derrière sa porte, ou même devant, pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait ici. Elle ne serait pas capable de désamorcer quoi que ce soit avec ces menottes. Elles étaient précisément conçues pour grignoter son chakra aussi rapidement que la kunoichi le produisait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tenter de se soigner. De ce qu'elle sentait, on l'avait fouillé et on lui avait retiré tout ce qui était susceptible de lui servir et/ou de leur nuire. Elle gardait toujours une ou deux seringues cachées dans ses manches, tout comme quelques aiguilles bien rangées. Elle ne sentait pas sa pochette d'armes, ni les deux rouleaux qu'elle avait emportés. Elle sentit un haut-le-cœur la traverser en imaginant qu'ils avaient dû prendre un malin plaisir à la fouiller de la tête aux pieds.

 _E_ _lle_ évita d'y penser encore pour garder sa bile dans son estomac, le brouillard qui entourait ses pensées l'aidant pour une fois dans sa tâche. Elle se rendit compte que ce dernier ne l'empêchait absolument pas d'aligner quelques pensées cohérentes, ni de réfléchir à une quelconque manière de fuir. Ce qu'elle ignorait lui faisait bien plus peur que les déductions qu'elle pouvait faire au fur et à mesure qu'elle analysait son environnement. Elle devrait s'en servir lorsque son enveloppe charnelle serait en mesure d'accompagner ses pensées. Pourtant, c'était bien la seule chose qui fonctionnait sans inconvénient. Tout le reste de son corps était toujours trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce fait au hasard. Elle prit sa nuque dans ses mains, passant distraitement ses doigts sur la larve qui se trouvait dans sa nuque, soupirant sans oser ouvrir les yeux. À quoi bon s'il faisait noir de toute façon ?

 _I_ _l_ fallait qu'elle se rendorme. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, la plus rationnelle et certainement aussi la plus utile. Ils n'allaient certainement pas se gêner pour la réveiller lorsqu'ils auraient besoin d'elle, lorsqu'ils daigneraient la nourrir ou qu'ils seraient enfin décidés à lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là. Un vilain doute l'assaillit à ce moment : et si elle n'était en fait qu'un appât, ne servant qu'à piéger leur véritable cible, Sasuke, ou qui que ce soit d'assez fou pour aller la chercher dans leur terrier. Ils ne pouvaient pas être stupides au point de penser qu'une proie telle qu'elle attirerait le jeune frère dans leurs griffes. Pour arriver à ce résultat, ils auraient dû s'attaquer à Naruto, ce qui était une tout autre affaire. Le sommeil l'emporta à nouveau sans qu'elle ne remarque la présence qui était assise non loin d'elle et qui l'avait observé avant même qu'elle ne reprenne conscience. « — Effectivement, ce brouillard ne me sert pas à te contrôler. Du moins, pas encore. »

 _A_ _près_ plusieurs phases de réveil groggy, lui laissant à peine le temps d'aligner quelques pensées douloureuses avant que ses paupières lourdes ne la poussent à nouveau vers un sommeil profond, elle avait enfin réussi à reprendre un semblant d'esprit. Un énième réveil s'était fait en sursaut, seule dans une chambre à peine meublée. Son corps était engourdi, toute notion de temps lui avait définitivement échappé. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé, mais c'était bien trop diffus pour qu'elle arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'on vienne la chercher. Aucun bruit ne s'était fait entendre avant qu'il ne passe la porte, si bien qu'elle en fut surprise. Elle vit un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, qui avait l'air à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il portait ses cheveux longs attachés, une mèche venant flotter devant la moitié droite de son visage. Il lui souriait plein de fierté et s'approcha sans se gêner jusqu'à se laisser tomber à côté d'elle sur la couche.

 _E_ _lle_ n'avait pas osé bouger, ne sachant pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle, mais avait reconnu Deidara. C'était un nukenin d'Iwa, capitale du pays de la Terre. Il n'avait pas été vu maniant une arme, mais ses créatures d'argile explosives étaient si malléables qu'il pouvait facilement s'en passer. Ils s'étaient renseignés autant que possible sur tous les nukenins qu'ils avaient vus et reconnus, portant la cape de cette organisation. Ceci n'avait malheureusement pas empêché l'embuscade dans laquelle ils étaient tombés. Au fur et à mesure de ses réveils, les évènements lui étaient revenus et l'échec cuisant lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux alors qu'il déposait avec désinvolture un plateau de nourriture sur ses genoux. Il lui faisait douloureusement penser à Naruto sans vraiment lui ressembler pour autant. Son sourire en coin avait grandi lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'y touchait pas, qu'elle n'y prêtait même aucune attention. « — Si tu crois que j'vais te donner la béquetée à chaque fois…

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

— Si tu te regardais, tu saurais. Vaut mieux que tu manges, tu vas en avoir besoin crois-moi. »

 _I_ _l_ s'était levé, toujours avec son grand sourire qui lui mangeait le visage, attrapant sa main, incapable de rester mystérieux bien longtemps. Il lui mit sa propre main sous le nez, exposant à ses yeux une chevalière large qui trônait sur son pouce droit. Il passa son index droit orné du même genre de bijoux sur ce dernier, la narguant sur le fait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour elle : « — Tu es des nôtres maintenant. ». Il ne dit rien de plus et sortit, sautillant presque d'une joie sadique d'avoir été le premier à voir son visage de porcelaine se décomposer. Pour preuve, elle était toujours fixée sur le bijou encore quelques instants après son départ. L'anneau était large et certainement fait d'or blanc alors que le chaton était mauve, orné d'un papillon. Cette bague avait été faite expressément pour elle, c'était le symbole d'appartenance à l'Akatsuki. Son premier réflexe avait été de tenter de le retirer, mais elle semblait bien ancrée en elle, comme une excroissance dont elle ne pourrait se séparer. L'idée même semblait mettre ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Toucher l'anneau semblait proférer une certaine chaleur sous sa peau, et appliquer une pression ou une traction était douloureux bien au-delà du possible pour un simple geste. Il était évident qu'elle n'y échapperait pas avant un moment.

 _E_ _lle_ se mettait enfin à manger. Son corps se rappelait à elle, lui faisant savoir à quel point elle avait besoin de nourriture. Elle avait bien tenté de détecter une quelconque drogue dans la préparation, mais sa langue était trop pâteuse pour ça. Son besoin de nourriture était trop grand. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps ils ne l'avaient pas nourri, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait semblé suggérer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, elle ne devait pas, sous aucun prétexte. Ils pourraient bien lui faire porter tous les bijoux qu'ils voulaient, elle ne comptait pas leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient, quoi que ce soit. Elle avait littéralement englouti le contenu de chaque bol qui se trouvait sur le plateau, se retrouvant à réfléchir à toute allure. Elle devait partir, et plus tôt elle trouverait un plan, plus tôt elle pourrait le mettre à exécution. Elle devait retenir leur cycle de sortie, se faire une carte mentale de l'endroit, tenter de contacter Konoha ou toute région susceptible de l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle détermine où elle se trouvait, que son byakugan l'aide à reconnaitre les lieux, à les mémoriser.

 _L_ _es_ pensées défilaient dans son esprit, sans qu'une seule ne se grave dans sa mémoire. Elle n'était pas capable de les piéger, mais si elle pouvait faire venir des renforts à elle, elle serait certainement capable de les aider de l'intérieur. Elle déposa le plateau à côté d'elle dans le but de se lever, remarquant ses jambes tremblantes. Ses menottes lui permettaient de bouger, mais uniquement de marcher sans trop de problèmes. Elle allait se mettre à examiner la pièce sous tous les angles, cherchant à découvrir la moindre information qui pourrait l'aider, mais la porte l'interrompit encore une fois sans qu'elle ne ressente la moindre présence. Son corps avait cette habitude de se baser sur son chakra et sur sa perception de ce dernier plus que sur ces autres sens. Ce fait était actuellement en train de devenir un handicap, un défaut qui risquait de lui jouer des tours. Elle vit Itachi entrer, reculant automatiquement pour ne pas se retrouver à nouveau dans son sillage, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

 _I_ _l_ s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dos au mur. Elle n'en menait pas large, évitant son regard pour ne pas risquer encore une fois de se retrouver piégée par sa pupille. Le souvenir de plus en plus brulant de sa première expérience était suffisant pour la dissuader définitivement. Elle imaginait qu'il savait très bien comment la torturer, lui aussi avait une pupille, et il visait dans le mile en supposant que c'était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux actuellement. Son honneur y résidait, son appartenance à la famille Hyûga et tant d'autres choses auxquelles elle n'était pas encore prête à renoncer, malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle sentit ses doigts froids retrouver bien rapidement le chemin vers sa gorge, se refermant délicatement dessus. Elle n'avait pas de chakra, elle se sentait horriblement vulnérable. Ses yeux se fermaient alors qu'elle se permit de mettre ses mains sur ses bras pour les éloigner. Geste qui, contre toute attente, donna le résultat qu'elle en attendait. Elle faillit relever le regard d'étonnement, contrôlant son impulsion au dernier moment. « — Tu fais partie de l'Akatsuki maintenant, assume-le et regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

 _E_ _lle_ avait le choix, mais ses yeux se levèrent pour plonger dans les siens. Toujours aucune expression, aucun geste, aucun signe d'émotion. Il lui tendit la main sans qu'elle n'arrive à déterminer quoi faire. Il ferma les yeux un instant, d'ennuis certainement, avant d'attraper son bras dans le but de détacher ses menottes. Il les retira une à une sous ses yeux avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte s'arrêtant dans l'entrebâillement. Il les avait laissées choir devant elle. Certainement qu'elle s'en retrouverait à nouveau affublée à son retour. La tête du nukenin tourna juste assez pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, fronçant légèrement le regard. Elle était déroutée. La méfiance, la peur, l'instinct de survie, toutes ces choses se battaient en elle. Toutes ses pensées et ses plans de fuite s'écroulaient sous ce regard d'encre, elle connaissait l'issu d'un affrontement avec lui, il la défiait clairement de lui tenir tête. « — Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me suivre ?

— Pour aller où, et faire quoi ? »

 _R_ _épondre_ à ses questions ne faisait certainement pas partie de ses attributions, ni des ordres qu'on lui avait donnés et elle dut se contenter, bon gré mal gré, du silence qui avait suivi sa question. Elle restait sur ses gardes, retrouvant petit à petit la sensation si plaisante du chakra qui parcourait ses veines. Elle retrouvait sa force, doucement, et son corps se montrait plus réactif, plus alerte, plus réveillé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis ce qui lui semblait bien trop longtemps. Hinata s'était décidée à quitter le mur qui la soutenait, approchant lentement de l'encadrement. Itachi la jugeait avec un regard des plus sévères pour lui tourner le dos et se mettre en route. Un instant de flottement suivi. La kunoichi se retrouva quelque peu désarçonnée et fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le suivre, pas aussi bêtement. Malgré les avertissements, le danger était bien réel, tangible et surtout bien plus grand en leur présence. Elle se concentra totalement sur le fait de faire des pas aussi silencieux que possible, pas un seul son ne devait filtrer alors que son tortionnaire avançait devant elle.

 _U_ _ne_ exclamation de peur faillit lui échapper lorsqu'elle rencontra un corps dans son dos. Bien trop préoccupée à ne pas alerter la seule personne dont la présence lui était confirmée. Une seconde plus tard, son visage se retrouva au sol. Il n'avait même pas besoin de plus pour la restreindre, les couloirs du repère n'étaient pas de simples galeries. La totalité du lieu était imprégné et contrôlé de chakra, manipulant ses sens à tout instant. Il ne faisait aucun doute que sa bague y était également pour quelque chose. Son pouce faisait l'objet de petits picotements, certainement que désobéir ne ferait qu'aggraver les sensations qu'ils étaient capables de lui infliger. On la releva et elle fit face à Itachi, toujours aussi loin d'elle dans le couloir. Après une impulsion supplémentaire dans son dos elle se résigna à le suivre. L'Uchiwa accéléra progressivement la cadence de marche pour entrainer une véritable course-poursuite. Si elle ne voulait pas souffrir, elle devait le suivre, ne pas perdre sa trace. Hinata peinait à accomplir cette tâche, pas étonnant après tout ce temps à rester allongée. Elle poussait son corps à avancer, forçait sur ses muscles, manquant de trébucher à cause de son équilibre encore instable.

 _U_ _ne_ salle d'entrainement se dessina devant elle, apercevant la silhouette d'Itachi en son centre. Elle voulait accélérer pour le rejoindre, mais s'arrêta au dernier instant, comme si un mur invisible s'était trouvé devant elle et avait arrêté sa course. Le temps qu'elle réalise ce qui se produisait, une ombre au masque orange était passée devant ses yeux, faisant briller un kunai devant lui avant de disparaitre plus loin. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant si c'était le genre de pièges qui l'attendaient si elle tentait de franchir le seuil de « sa » chambre seule. Après cet incident, ses yeux retournèrent croiser ceux du nukenin qui l'attendait toujours dans la pièce. Elle entra, regardant dans les différents coins, espérant qu'aucune autre surprise meurtrière ne l'y attendait. Pourtant, la menace qu'elle s'apprêtait à combattre était déjà dans son champ de vision, et elle allait tester ses réflexes, tout ce dont elle était actuellement capable.

 _I_ _tachi_ brandit un kunai avant de la viser avec ce dernier. Le message fut compris en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il le lança de manière à lui transpercer le cœur, du moins, si elle ne l'avait pas esquivé. Elle n'avait aucune arme et aurait bien tenté d'attraper ce dernier, mais puiser dans le chakra qui commençait à peine à s'accumuler était loin d'être une bonne idée. Il observait très attentivement ces mouvements, activant son sharingan pour les analyser à la perfection alors qu'il lui lançait deux shurikens. Encore une fois, l'esquive avait été simple, mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le premier kunai, trois autres filaient vers elle. Il ne lui laisserait aucune autre alternative pour lui échapper. Elle esquivait projectile après projectile, sentant rapidement ses muscles protester contre l'exercice, ses yeux analysant ses mouvements pour tenter de les anticiper, d'économiser ses mouvements et son énergie. Elle comprenait maintenant le conseil de Deidara. Il lui faisait passer un test, c'était un entrainement. Elle n'avait aucune chance de donner le meilleur d'elle-même et aucune chance de lui échapper s'il décidait de la blesser ou de la tuer « accidentellement ».

 _L_ _a_ menace était réelle et elle devait faire sans son hérédité. Les projectiles se succédaient et elle était obligée de faire des mouvements de plus en plus amples et de plus en plus rapides pour en esquiver la totalité. Elle sautait, rebondissait sur les murs, transpirait, esquivait. Autant de mouvements qui lui demandaient trop d'attention pour remarquer que lui aussi s'était mis à bouger. Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, une partie de ses vêtements s'était déjà déchirée, et la cadence ne s'arrêtait pas, elle stagnait au mieux. Il n'y avait aucun pilier, aucun recoin, aucun obstacle derrière lequel elle pourrait trouver un semblant de refuge. Ses armes étaient trop rapides et lancées avec trop de précision pour qu'elle risque de les quitter des yeux. Ses bras se balançaient, ses muscles, faibles d'être trop sollicités, tremblaient et en dehors de l'esquive elle commençait à peine à se demander quel était le but de la manœuvre, comment mettre fin à l'exercice.

 _E_ _lle_ jura pour elle-même, sentant encore quelques shurikens lécher sa peau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer avant l'instant fatidique. C'était le kunai de trop. Il était venu se planter dans son épaule et elle s'était effondrée. C'est soulagé qu'elle remarquât que la pluie d'armes avait stoppé. Pour une fois, elle entendait les pas qu'il faisait pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle serrait les dents, son instinct de survie occultant toute pensée cohérente, survivre, elle en était revenue à cet unique objectif. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur cette situation, l'entendant approcher encore et encore comme le bruit d'une horloge. Elle reteint un gémissement lorsqu'il arracha le kunai de sa peau pour le reprendre et le jeter au loin. « — Tu es mon binôme maintenant. Il va falloir que tu progresses, ou je te tuerais sans faire attention. » Elle était fixée maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir. Pourtant, si elle devenait plus forte, ils ne devraient pas compter sur le fait qu'elle suivrait les objectifs.


	12. Nouveau sensei

_L_ _a_ respiration lourde d'Hinata résonnait dans la salle. Elle était toujours allongée au sol, Itachi devant elle. L'étonnement d'entendre une autre voix, sans ressentir une présence supplémentaire, était de moins en moins présent, mais toujours aussi inquiétant. Le nouveau venu avait une voix plutôt guillerette et joyeuse malgré son ton boudeur. La mascarade de ce personnage était parfaite si le but était de se faire passer pour un gamin turbulent. D'après ce qu'elle comprit, c'était lui qui allait prendre soin d'elle et réparer les pots cassés, certainement que le prodige Uchiwa était trop précieux pour s'occuper de ça. Elle sentit des bras se glisser sous ses épaules et sous ses genoux, ses yeux entrouverts ne croisant qu'un masque orange au motif en spirale. Encore un dégénéré peu engageant auquel elle devrait s'accommoder. Elle puisa enfin dans son chakra pour activer son hérédité, déterminée à montrer qu'elle ne laisserait pas n'importe qui la toucher comme une marionnette. C'est sans étonnement qu'elle ne distingua rien, sa vue toujours bloquée par cette façade qu'il affichait. « — Hey, on t'a pas appris que c'est pas poli de dévisager les gens comme ça ? »

 _C_ _'est_ la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant d'être emportée à nouveau par un brouillard qui s'épaississait. Au moins, maintenant, elle savait qui était à l'origine de ce phénomène. Elle ne pouvait estimer le temps qui avait passé, ça ne semblait être qu'une seconde, et encore. Pour ne pas changer, elle reprit connaissance dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée, toujours accompagnée de l'inconnu masqué. Elle se redressa par réflexe, s'adossant à la tête de lit avec une grimace de douleur. « — C'est le moment de te soigner, je crois. ». Elle répondit uniquement mentalement d'un air blasé mettant en avant l'évidence de son affirmation. Elle ne portait plus qu'une seule menotte à chacune de ses jambes. Elles n'étaient pas liées et ingéraient bien moins de son chakra que les précédentes. Elle allait commencer à écarter son col pour examiner ses plaies alors que son regard retournait vers l'intrus. Il semblait impatient de la regarder à l'œuvre, gigotant sur sa chaise, penché en avant d'intérêt alors qu'il n'était déjà pas bien loin du lit. « — Vous allez me surveiller même pour ça ?

— Hinata, tu n'as plus rien à nous cacher maintenant. Ne sois pas si timide. »

 _L_ _a_ jeune femme aurait aimé répliquer, vraiment. Cette voix enfantine et enjouée ne suffisait pas à endormir sa méfiance, loin de là. Il se passait certainement volontairement de la cape de rigueur pour les membres de l'Akatsuki, se montrant dans un simple pantalon et un haut à manches. Elle en déduisait qu'il était d'autant plus influent dans l'organisation qu'il en avait l'air. La peur que lui insufflait toute conséquence négative qu'elle pourrait engendrer était devenue douloureusement viscérale. Hinata avait l'impression d'être revenue à un état primitif, se fiant uniquement à ses instincts les plus anciens et à ses capacités personnelles. Même le défier du regard semblait trop risqué. La kunoichi se trouvait dans un environnement contenant trop de variables et trop d'inconnus pour se permettre la moindre marge d'erreur. C'était une sensation terrifiante qui l'enserrait. Même le sang-froid qu'on lui avait inculqué pendant son apprentissage ninja ne semblait pas lui être d'une aide précieuse. Elle baissa les yeux, calmant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur pour reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

 _F_ _aire_ abstraction de ce masque de couleur si vive et au regard rivé sur elle était difficile. Pour autant, elle écarta le col de son t-shirt et examina la première plaie. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, une aura d'un vert pâle se dégagea de sa paume en direction de sa peau. La zone la plus simple à examiner ensuite était ses jambes. Elle nota deux autres plaies ouvertes et mordit sa lèvre lorsqu'il était question d'arracher le tissu et la croute formée avec pour pouvoir la traiter correctement. Elle palpait sa peau, évaluant la profondeur de la blessure avant d'user à nouveau de son chakra. L'opération était plutôt lente et répétitive, demandant une concentration qui lui échappait parfois. Le parasite qui occupait la pièce ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer son émerveillement, coupant le flux de chakra qui la soignait et entrainant un grognement de frustration de sa part. Son souffle se faisait plus laborieux au fur et à mesure de ses examens. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que les armes qu'Itachi avait utilisées ne fussent pas empoisonnées d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit à l'aide d'une substance ou de son chakra.

 _H_ _inata_ osa un regard en direction du masque qui la regardait toujours lorsqu'elle se sentit trop faible pour continuer. Ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête d'incompréhension, comme pour l'encourager à parler. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune femme prenne la parole. « — J'aurais besoin de mes affaires, celles que vous avez trouvées sur moi avant de me les prendre. ». Son ton était loin d'être aussi assuré qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Le vouvoiement qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas encore à abandonner ne jouait pas en sa faveur non plus. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle remarque qu'il était perplexe et contrarié. Elle savait bien qu'ils ne lui rendraient pas tout, surtout s'ils n'étaient pas certains de trouver une parade à ses substances. Pour autant, elle avait un baume qui lui permettrait de recouvrir et panser les dernières plaies qui lui restaient. C'est cet objet en particulier qu'elle voulait obtenir, sans laisser échapper une occasion d'en récupérer plus. Elle avait besoin de sécurité, de se rassurer. Sans ça, le sentiment de marionnette vulnérable ne lui collait que trop bien à la peau. Il avait laissé planer un silence bien trop long et désagréable pour elle avant de lui répondre. « — Tobi n'est pas un voleur… mais les autres étaient pas d'accord, alors il a tout caché.

— Si vous voulez pas me tuer, je vais en avoir besoin, vraiment. C'est pour me soigner, il me le faut.

— D'accord, mais tu dois tout lui dire alors. Tobi veut pas avoir d'ennui.

— Vous pouvez aller me le chercher, maintenant ?

— Tobi promet de tout ramener la prochaine fois. Il tient toujours ses promesses ! »

 _L_ _a_ kunoichi n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec ce personnage. Elle avait mis un petit instant à comprendre qu'il parlait de lui-même à la troisième personne et que Tobi était certainement son propre prénom. Ou du moins, celui que l'Akatsuki lui avait donné. Les questions sur la provenance de son masque tournaient dans son esprit, formant des hypothèses insensées. Elle se rendait compte de tous les efforts que son cerveau faisait pour survivre, pour en apprendre un maximum sur l'ennemi, retrouver sa position de force. Si elle pouvait même simplement se hisser à hauteur de ses ennemis, elle aurait une chance de calmer cette anxiété qui la contrôlait chaque minute un peu plus. Hinata ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était à nouveau sans défense, sous le joug de personnes sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucun impact, aucun contrôle. Tobi, pendant ce temps, s'était levé, avait rangé la chaise et était sorti de sa chambre. Un soupir lui échappa alors que son corps s'allongeait sur le matelas trop dur, espérant qu'elle n'avait aucune plaie dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais laisser l'un d'eux s'occuper d'elle.

 _L_ _a_ jeune femme avait la certitude qu'il était resté devant sa porte puisqu'un brouillard duveteux était revenu l'assaillir. Ils s'assuraient bien trop souvent à son gout qu'elle trouverait le sommeil et ne leur causerait aucun ennui. C'est une main derrière sa nuque, caressant et retraçant encore le dessin qui s'y trouvait pour s'apaiser, qu'elle s'endormit enfin. Ses nuits étaient pourtant de moins en moins reposantes. Des cauchemars et des fantômes venaient la hanter et l'agiter sans qu'elle arrive réellement à se réveiller. Elle blâmait Tobi pour ça, persuadée qu'il était la cause de ses troubles. Deidara n'était venu lui apporter son repas que deux fois après son premier jour. Il lui semblait que Tobi insistait pour obtenir cette responsabilité lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission. Sa capacité à rester muette, discrète et silencieuse était mise à rude épreuve avec lui. La curiosité de l'homme masqué, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme, ne semblait pas avoir de limite définie. La peur prenait toujours le dessus, l'obligeant à répondre alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un caractère intimidant ou colérique.

 _A_ _près_ son repas, le temps passait plus ou moins lentement. Le prodige Uchiwa ne venait jamais la chercher à la même heure, certainement pour la déstabiliser, la laisser susceptible avant chacun de leurs entraînements. Il lui refusait ce qu'elle cherchait le plus, une routine. Elle ne demandait qu'à pouvoir rendre son environnement plus prévisible, mais c'était certainement bien loin d'être une de ses préoccupations. Ses tentatives de lui échapper et de s'égarer dans les galeries du repère s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs, faisant ressurgir son instinct de survie. Dans ces cas, il ne la laissait même pas arriver jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement pour lui donner un aperçu de son emprise sur elle. Plus d'une fois, il avait usé et abusé de ce foutu bijou qu'elle portait. La puissance de cette bague la dépassait de loin. Celle-ci l'empêchait d'activer son hérédité, Hinata ne pouvait que ressentir la douleur sans voir comment elle fonctionnait, comment elle s'attaquait à son organisme. Ainsi, impossible pour elle de déterminer comment s'en débarrasser ou mettre fin à la torture.

 _L_ _es_ entrainements qu'elle subissait étaient également très différents les uns des autres. Elle les ressentait comme des combats à mort, véritablement. Malgré la graduation qu'elle assimilait à sa méthode d'exercice, l'aura meurtrière qui l'entourait ne le quittait jamais. C'était intimidant, effrayant et occupait la totalité de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre en combat. Lorsque la kunoichi avait commencé à intentionnellement se laisser blesser dans le but de répliquer, de l'atteindre, il avait immédiatement réagi. Il ne lui laissait distinguer qu'un froncement de sourcil avant d'activer son mangekyou sharingan. Son but n'était pas de développer sa répartie, mais son esquive et son agilité. Le fait qu'elle se laisse blesser pour essayer de dominer le combat ne lui était pas acceptable. La réaction était sans appel, et elle ne croisait plus son regard dès cet instant, même si sa détermination était plus forte. Il n'était pas rare que la séance ne s'arrête qu'à cause de son épuisement ou du sang qu'elle avait perdu. Les courbatures étaient devenues, elles aussi, habituelles. Son corps n'avait jamais été poussé à bout aussi régulièrement.

 _S_ _i_ le renégat de Konoha ne venait pas l'entrainer tous les jours, Tobi ne manquait jamais de passer la panser. Il l'observait se soigner à l'aide de son chakra, émerveillé à chaque fois comme si c'était la première. L'ancienne héritière avait fini par en sourire. Si elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se faire à cette proximité, autant la rendre aussi agréable que possible, surtout qu'il ne lui avait jamais imposé son toucher. Elle qui pensait pouvoir retrouver ses herbes et ses baumes pour se remettre d'aplomb s'était bien fait avoir. Le brouillard l'enveloppait de plus en plus naturellement à mesure du temps, sachant désormais de quoi il en retournait, jamais l'idée qu'il en abuse ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. À son réveil, les plaies les plus importantes et les plus virulentes étaient soigneusement bandées. Les diverses coupures, écorchures et autres bleus qui recouvraient son corps étaient surplombés d'une couche de son baume et d'un petit pansement. Tobi prenait soin d'elle, toujours à son chevet lorsqu'elle rouvrait les yeux. La kunoichi ne l'avait jamais remercié pour autant. Elle se laissait attendrir et elle le savait, mais son esprit ne pouvait pas luter. Il était le seul élément qui lui apportait, rien qu'avec sa présence, un sentiment de sécurité et de confiance après lequel elle courait désespérément.

 _D_ _oucement_ , mais sûrement, ses muscles se faisaient plus saillants, plus flexibles aussi. Ses réflexes étaient décuplés, son instinct d'analyse également. Elle lisait de plus en plus exactement Itachi. Elle réagissait uniquement en regardant la partie de son corps qui n'incluait pas sa tête. Elle lisait son chakra, le moindre de ses mouvements était interprété et ses feintes s'étaient faites de plus en plus élaborées pour avoir une chance d'être efficaces. Malgré tout, sa témérité lui avait joué des tours. Une seule fois, elle l'avait défié. Hinata s'était dressée devant lui, évitant à peine les projectiles et jetant un regard menaçant directement dans le sien. Comme à chaque fois, Itachi n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à activer le dernier stade de sa pupille et elle s'était fait piéger. La torture en réponse à cet affront inédit lui avait semblé durer des heures. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à observer l'autre. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait été bien plus profondément dans ses analyses qu'elle. Le prodige faisait encore montre de ses capacités hors normes.

 _I_ _tachi_ avait utilisé son propre élément contre elle, l'eau. Il l'avait fait se noyer, encore et encore. Il l'avait rendue aveugle aussi, coupant cours à tous ses sens. La kunoichi en était ressortie terrorisée. Si son premier échec face à lui avait déjà été douloureux, celui-ci dépassait tout ce qu'elle pensait être capable de surmonter. La sensation de ses veines de chakra inondées par celui du traitre était encore très vivace dans son esprit, tout comme celle de son corps qui se vidait de son sang. L'illusion ne semblait avoir aucune faille. Pourtant, une technique si puissante devait forcément avoir un défaut tout aussi important. Suite à ça, elle avait été clouée au lit, inconsciente pendant au moins trois semaines d'après les dires de Tobi. Ceci ne correspondait pas du tout à l'impression qui lui retournait les entrailles. Elle s'était éveillée avec la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau et d'une fumée gluante dans ses poumons qui l'avait immédiatement fait régurgiter la bile de son estomac. Les plaies que cette illusion lui avait infligées n'étaient que mentales, mais bien plus importantes et plus longues à guérir.

 _I_ _nutile_ de préciser qu'elle s'était encore retrouvée à se reposer sur les bons soins de Tobi. La jeune femme commençait à se demander ce qu'elle ferait sans lui, ce qu'elle deviendrait sans sa présence. Certainement qu'une part de folie se serait déjà emparée d'elle. L'inconfort de la situation ne la quittait pas pour autant et elle s'effrayait elle-même de la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait se confesser à lui. Hinata était loin d'apprécier consciemment ce sentiment de calme qui s'imposait à elle, cette sécurité qu'elle semblait retrouver en dehors du terrain d'entrainement. Elle ne devait pas se reposer sur ces acquis, ni le considérer comme un allié, mais elle ne pouvait pas luter. Elle se retrouvait pourtant avec beaucoup trop de temps libre pour y penser et retourner sa situation dans tous les sens. Sa convalescence était longue et couverte de solitude. Sa bague et son sceau étaient ses seuls points d'attache pour se convaincre que ce qu'elle vivait et ressentait était bien réel. Pourtant, Itachi était revenu la chercher dans sa chambre. Elle sentait un changement imminent et la reprise des entrainements ne fit que le lui confirmer.


	13. Qui est la proie ?

« — Si tu tiens tant que ça à prendre le rôle du chasseur, je vais te l'accorder… mais ne crois pas t'en tirer pour autant. »

 _C_ _'était_ la première et seule chose qu'Itachi lui avait dite en venant la chercher après les deux semaines de convalescence supplémentaires. Elle avait été jugée apte à reprendre toute activité physique, aussi intense soit-elle. Hinata était loin de se réjouir de cette nouvelle et ses paroles ne lui annonçaient aucun changement pour lequel elle devrait se montrer impatiente. Le chemin vers le terrain d'entrainement avait été calme, trop calme, même pour Itachi. Elle le ressentait comme l'accalmie avant la tempête, le silence assourdissant qui précédait une explosion. C'est grâce à cette inquiétude qu'elle ressentit qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas au même endroit, lui offrant la vue d'une partie du repère auquel elle n'avait encore jamais eu accès. La kunoichi, avec l'affolement qui l'emplissait, tenta de mémoriser ce nouveau cheminement, d'emmagasiner autant d'informations qu'il lui était possible. Si elle était capable d'analyser l'endroit, d'en avoir une carte mentale… ses espoirs et ses aspirations s'emballaient bien trop rapidement.

 _L_ _e_ nouveau terrain qu'elle découvrit n'était pas loin de lui donner l'impression qu'elle se trouvait à l'extérieur. Non seulement elle avait du mal à en discerner les limites avec un seul coup d'œil, mais contrairement au précédent, il était doté d'un réel relief. Il y avait quelques arbres dans un coin, des buissons dans un autre, des rochers imposants et même quelques collines. Les seules impressions manquantes étaient celle du vent et du soleil qui couraient sur sa peau. Hinata se rendit compte du manque créé par son emprisonnement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, trop absorbée par sa survie et ce qu'elle impliquait comme conséquences sur son propre comportement. Pendant qu'elle tentait de prendre ses aises dans ce nouvel environnement, Itachi s'était placé plus ou moins au centre de l'aire qui leur était dédiée, attendant patiemment qu'elle entame les hostilités. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit enfin compte elle fronça les sourcils, non contente de constater qu'elle n'avait aucune arme à portée de main, aucun projectile à lui envoyer.

 _L_ _a_ peur de sa réaction à une telle affirmation plaintive dans cet environnement dédié au combat était beaucoup trop forte, elle décida de faire avec. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à les lui subtiliser, ou à les lui faire utiliser avant de les récupérer. Une grande inspiration remplit ses poumons d'air et son esprit de détermination alors qu'elle s'élançait vers lui. Pendant la manœuvre, elle avait pris la précaution d'envelopper sa silhouette avec une fine couche de chakra. C'était loin d'être suffisant pour la protéger, mais chaque attaque qu'il effectuerait pour se défendre le mettrait en contact avec cette dernière, le blessant à nouveau. La kunoichi savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre trop de précautions, ses ressources de chakra étaient toujours limitées. Son adversaire avait un niveau trop élevé pour qu'elle gaspille bêtement ses ressources, sans parler des chaînes à ses pieds qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui retirer cette fois. Ainsi elle s'élançait vers lui, qu'elle savait trop doué pour elle au combat au corps à corps. Hinata s'attendait à une réaction de sa part, un geste, n'importe lequel qui lui permettrait d'analyser sa garde, mais rien ne se produisit.

« — Si tu veux arriver à quelque chose, il va falloir m'attaquer avec l'intention de me tuer. À chaque fois. »

 _C_ _ette_ affirmation lui fit l'effet d'une révélation. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait aucun plan. C'était comme si elle avait oublié toutes ses années d'apprentissage qu'elle avait endurée à Konoha, comme si elle était revenue à l'état d'un simple prédateur qui chassait pour manger et survivre. Elle l'avait attaqué avec la seule intention de récupérer un projectile à lui envoyer, amenant une boucle qui pourrait bien ne jamais prendre fin, doutant qu'il soit blessé aussi facilement. Elle recula instinctivement, s'éloignant de lui à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée, qu'elle prépare des pièges, qu'elle réfléchisse consciencieusement. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait fait que réagir à ses attaques pour les éviter, ses initiatives étaient rares et d'une exécution très peu disciplinée. Comme Itachi l'avait jugé, elle n'était pas encore prête à endosser le rôle du chasseur, surtout avec si peu d'éléments à sa disposition, pourtant, il était prêt à lui enseigner les conséquences de son choix. Elle avait déjà payé le prix d'un affront, le renégat savait que son emprise sur elle était inéluctable et qu'elle en serait bien plus effrayée désormais, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire preuve de beaucoup d'intimidation.

 _C_ _'est_ à la grande surprise de l'Uchiwa qu'elle disparut sous ses yeux, se substituant à une branche d'arbre. Il n'était pas de ceux qu'on pouvait berner si facilement. Contrairement à elle, il sentait sa présence derrière lui, cachée entre quelques rochers, certainement pour mettre en place des pièges. Si elle ne pouvait pas le faire avant qu'il ne soit présent, elle avait décidé de les mettre en place à l'abri de son regard direct. S'il décidait de l'interrompre, elle prévoyait de créer un clone, sinon elle poursuivrait. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse, persuadé que le temps lui était compté, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Hinata faisait preuve d'autant de sang-froid qu'il lui était possible d'assembler, imaginant un enchainement d'évènements qui pourraient le pousser à déclencher ce qu'elle lui réservait. Poser les pièges qu'elle souhaitait dans les différents environnements ne lui demandait pas une grande concentration, consciente que la tâche la plus ardue serait de le faire se déplacer. Sa conscience lui rappelant que son attitude lorsqu'il attaquait et lorsqu'il se défendait était sensiblement la même. Le prodige Uchiwa économisait son énergie et ses mouvements au maximum.

 _L_ _a_ jeune prisonnière aurait apprécié d'avoir une affinité avec le vent actuellement. Il lui aurait semblé plus simple de l'atteindre par des moyens détournés. Son esprit chassa rapidement ses pensées, elle n'avait pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ce genre de détail, elle n'était même pas encore réellement capable d'user de son affinité avec l'eau, et encore moins en l'absence d'eau dans son environnement direct. C'est pourquoi elle s'assura de gagner du temps pour laisser ses pièges de récolter assez de ressources afin d'être opérationnels. Consciente d'avoir des capacités plus proches de celles qu'on attribuait à un assassin qu'à celles d'un ninja attaquant de front, comme Kiba, elle avait appris à adapter ses pièges. C'était l'une de ses plus récentes fiertés, une de celles qu'elle aurait aimé démontrer à Kakashi avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route pour cette mission. Elle doutait qu'elle ait un jour l'occasion de les lui montrer, à moins qu'ils ne la forcent à en utiliser contre lui, ce qui n'était pas encore près d'arriver.

 _H_ _inata_ se déplaçait entre les différentes cachettes à piéger, sa « proie » toujours au milieu du terrain, lui tournant obstinément le dos. Le résultat était que deux sentiments aux effets contraires se bataillaient en elle. Devait-elle céder à la colère et l'indignation pour l'attaquer et donner le meilleur d'elle-même en espérant le surprendre et abuser du fait qu'il la sous-estimait. La résignation l'en empêchait, lui hurlant qu'il était certainement le mieux placé pour connaitre l'étendue de ses capacités, qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le surpasser actuellement. Après tout, elle ne connaissait aucun oiseau qui se soit échappé de la gueule du loup après y avoir été piégé, aucun papillon ne se libérait jamais de la toile d'araignée. Son poing se serrait et elle termina ce qu'elle faisait avant de revenir en face de lui. Elle se présentait à nouveau au point de départ, prête à recommencer. La kunoichi n'avait aucun autre moyen de régler ça. Elle prit quelques longues et profondes inspirations, faisant à nouveau le tour de ces pièges, estimant le temps que chacun mettrait à produire l'effet voulu et à être déclenché.

 _S_ _on_ corps adopta une position d'attaque typique de son clan, activant son byakugan, et elle forma une petite lame de chakra au bout de chacun de ses doigts. Propulsée par ses pieds, elle s'élança vers lui de manière à dériver au dernier moment pour l'attaquer. Ses lames agrandissaient sa portée, mais il l'esquiva de justesse. D'un demi-tour rageur, elle réitéra la manœuvre dans son dos. La kunoichi visa son cœur, gardant son corps fin sous la ligne des épaules de son adversaire. Itachi ne broncha toujours pas, bougeant à peine pour l'éviter sans abîmer sa cape. La Hyûga était rapide et agile, mais le sharingan la contrait complètement. Obstinée, elle fonça droit sur lui, ses doigts prêts à s'enfoncer dans sa gorge alors que l'excitation du combat la gagna. Son premier piège était prêt. Le nukenin ne lui laissa même pas voir un sourire en coin, bondissant pour l'éviter. En l'espace d'un battement de cils, elle exécuta une pirouette pour le suivre dans les airs. Son corps nerveux tournait toujours et il l'arrêta en prenant un de ses poignets dans sa main. Les yeux de la belle s'écarquillèrent et il la projeta contre l'arbre le plus proche. Elle s'y enfonça légèrement pendant qu'il retombait sur ses jambes.

 _S_ _es_ yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, papillonnant. Elle s'était préparée à bien pire, confuse et déroutée par son geste. Pourtant, la kunoichi comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire déclencher ses pièges. Itachi avait atterri à moins d'un mètre de sa précédente position. Préparée à cette option elle claqua son pouce et son index avant de s'extraire de l'arbre pour se réfugier en hauteur et l'observer attentivement. Une grosse vague d'eau déferla sur la totalité du terrain, projetée par le sceau qui lui avait servi à l'invoquer. La force de l'élément fut suffisante pour faire basculer quelques rochers du relief artificiel, et faire s'écrouler les premiers arbres qui se trouvèrent sur son chemin. En quelques secondes, l'environnement était noyé sous soixante centimètres d'eau. C'est avec effrois qu'elle vit son adversaire toujours planté là, les pieds dans l'eau, nullement inquiété. Sans attendre une seconde de plus elle claqua son annulaire avec son pouce pour déclencher un autre de ses pièges. Un grondement s'éleva et la terre sous les pieds de sa proie s'écarta. Le gouffre l'aspira inévitablement, entrainé par un tourbillon d'eau qu'elle contrôla et renforça de son chakra. La silhouette d'Itachi disparut dans les profondeurs.

 _S_ _on_ majeur claqua avec son pouce, toujours en sécurité et en retrait dans les arbres. Elle regarda la terre se rassembler à nouveau en commençant par la surface. Itachi était piégé sous l'eau et la roche du terrain qui se refermait sur lui. Immédiatement, elle sortit de son perchoir, incapable de croire qu'elle avait réussi. Il y avait toujours assez d'eau au sol pour tremper ses pieds, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Les lames de chakra ornèrent à nouveau le bout de ses doigts, prête à essuyer une répartie quelconque. Hinata activa son hérédité, scrutant les alentours. La silhouette du renégat était toujours sous terre, semblant se tortiller pour échapper à la pression. D'instinct, son corps se mit en mouvement pour courir au niveau des rochers qui étaient encore debout. Un kunai avait frôlé ses côtes, un peu plus et ce dernier l'aurait traversé. Ses yeux s'affolèrent, trouvant une ombre supplémentaire dans la forêt, une autre dans les buissons et elle sauta sur ses jambes avant que la dernière n'arrive dans son dos. Il s'était cloné. La kunoichi tenta de planter ses lames dans les épaules du prodige, mais il se substitua avant.

 _D_ _'un_ geste vif, elle se rétablit, agenouillée, prête à reprendre sa course. Son hérédité suivit son attaquant sans négliger la surveillance des deux autres menaces. Du moins, avant que chacune ne se transforme en une nuée de corbeaux prenant leur envol pour disparaitre au-delà du plafond de la salle. Même le corps qu'elle avait emprisonné dans le sol avait disparu. Toujours attentive à son environnement, elle ne baissait pas sa garde. L'adrénaline continuait de parcourir son corps pendant que son cœur battait à tout rompre et que sa respiration échappait peu à peu à son contrôle. Incapable de se voiler la face, elle constata que ses réserves de chakra étaient désormais bien trop faibles pour continuer. Le corps de son adversaire se reforma à l'emplacement qu'il avait occupé au départ, comme si rien ne s'était produit. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, déçue de ne voir aucune égratignure sur lui, même pas une seule goutte d'eau n'imbibait son manteau. Elle faillit s'écrouler à cette constatation, quelques larmes de rage s'accumulant dans ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'autorise à les laisser parcourir son visage.

 _S_ _es_ prunelles lavande rencontrèrent les pupilles noires d'Itachi, toujours aussi calme, et elle courba l'échine. À ce moment, seulement il avança dans sa direction jusqu'à s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre d'elle. De ses dernières forces, aussi rapide que l'éclair, elle arma son poing pour l'envoyer dans le torse du prodige. Sans montrer la moindre expression de surprise, il prit encore une fois son poignet dans sa main, déviant sa trajectoire pour la faire tourner sur elle-même et la déséquilibrer. Hinata retint une expression de surprise avant de tomber dans ses bras. Elle sentait son torse dans son dos, le tissu de sa cape qui l'enlaçait et un brouillard l'assaillit sans laisser passer une seconde de plus. Parfaitement conscient de ce fait, l'Uchiwa laissa un sourire en coin arborer son visage avant d'adresser quelques mots à l'inconsciente qu'il devait « dresser » pour le bien de l'organisation. « — Tu as bien failli me surprendre. Le début des choses sérieuses s'annonce pour bientôt, j'espère que tu es prête. » Un autre membre de l'Akatsuki se présenta sur le terrain alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras.

« — Tobi aussi veut câliner Hina-chan !

— Occupe-toi d'elle à son réveil.

— Hay hay chef ! Tobi lui apportera à manger.

— Tu peux disposer, je m'occupe de la raccompagner. »

* * *

Je profite encore une fois de cette fin de chapitre pour dire un grand merci à chacun d'entre vous lecteurs. Pour ceux qui commentent et ont un compte, merci beaucoup, j'espère que mes réponses vous conviennent, pour ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre, tout simplement merci beaucoup pour chacun de vos messages, pour votre soutien et vos critiques constructives. Merci beaucoup à vous !


	14. La chrysalide

_Q_ _uelque_ chose avait changé en elle. Hinata pouvait le sentir. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée après un énième entrainement, une sensation s'était glissée en elle. La sensation en question était difficile à définir exactement, ce n'était ni réellement positif, ni clairement négatif. Une explosion avait parcouru son corps, son système nerveux, toutes ses veines de chakra et des crampes avaient suivi, la clouant au sol. Itachi était dans la pièce à ce moment-là, même si elle n'avait pas assisté à son sourire satisfait. Une partie de son corps avait changé, et son sceau semblait irradier et brûler toute partie de son être qui était en contact avec. La douleur était si intense qu'elle l'avait empêché d'émettre le moindre son. Sa respiration s'était coupée et son corps s'était mis à convulser au sol. Après cet épisode épuisant, le nukenin avait annulé la séance d'entrainement. Totalement indifférente à ses plans, ses doigts étaient immédiatement venus caresser la marque qui ornait sa nuque. La jeune femme était restée tétanisée pendant plusieurs instants alors que sous ses doigts, la précédente larve formait désormais un cocon, encore chaude d'avoir débordé de chakra. La peau semblait même avoir durci, perdant en souplesse pour gagner en épaisseur.

 _N_ _e_ comprenant pas ce qui se passait, le repos qui lui était imposé la rendait peu à peu folle d'inquiétude. Les questions tournaient dans son esprit, encore et encore, s'accumulant pour occuper tout son temps et toutes ses pensées. Tous avaient refusé de lui révéler la moindre information au sujet de cette marque, et plus encore au sujet de la raison pour laquelle on la lui avait imposée. Toujours plus effrayée, elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était piégée ici. Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils endormi sa méfiance à leur égard ? Depuis quand s'était-elle habituée à une routine qui lui était imposée, effrayée uniquement à l'idée d'être puni pour un écart de conduite ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas encore eu un seul signe que Konoha la cherchait ou essayait de la récupérer ? Cette dernière question l'ébranlait tout particulièrement. Évidemment qu'ils étaient trop forts, personne ne pourrait les terrasser, personne ne serait capable de la sauver. L'espoir qu'elle avait gardé jusqu'à maintenant venait de lui sauter douloureusement aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas leur échapper. Elle s'était même tellement bien intégrée, tellement bien adaptée qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle le voulait vraiment.

 _Q_ _u'avait_ -elle à y gagner après tout ? Elle se sentait trahie, pas au point de vouloir se venger, mais assez pour arrêter de lutter. Le fait que son équipe n'avait peut-être pas été retrouvée, que toute son expédition de départ avait disparu et ainsi ralentit la découverte de leur échec ne l'avait pas traversé. Elle avait été attrapée, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils avaient tout de même tué ses coéquipiers. Les nukenins qui constituaient l'Akatsuki étaient pour la plupart connus et déjà identifiés, ils ne perdaient pas leur temps en victimes inutiles. Dans tous les cas, elle se retrouvait désormais seule, à devoir défendre sa survie, il était temps de se faire une raison. Elle avait eu plus de temps pour réfléchir depuis l'incident que depuis qu'elle était partie en mission. Au vu des retombées négatives et des conclusions auxquelles elle arrivait, elle espérait que ces moments ne se reproduiraient pas trop souvent. Pour autant, il y avait une manière positive de voir les choses, il y avait une manière d'envisager les choses qui ne lui demanderait aucune résistance ni aucune réflexion.

 _I_ _l_ lui suffisait de laisser son destin entre les mains de l'organisation. C'était aussi simple que ça. Leur faire confiance, leur laisser sa vie et accepter les décisions qu'ils prenaient à son sujet. Hinata faisait ça depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Malgré ses protestations et ses tentatives infructueuses de rébellion, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, et elle ne croyait pas à la possibilité que le futur proche lui en apporte un. Du moins, pas dans l'état actuel des choses. L'évènement qui lui permettrait de reprendre son destin en main était hors de son contrôle, hors de sa portée. Ses doigts toujours posés sur sa nuque, le cocon semblait se solidifier de plus en plus. Le sceau lui semblait également plus grand maintenant qu'elle l'examinait un peu plus minutieusement. Sans autre préambule, elle reconnut Itachi lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte de sa chambre. La kunoichi avait appris à s'accommoder à lui, à sa manière de procéder lors des entrainements. Tobi avait peu à peu disparu de ses alentours. Il ne lui apportait plus si souvent ses repas, se retrouvant ainsi à regarder le nukenin de Konoha dans le blanc des yeux pendant qu'elle ingérait le contenu de son assiette.

 _I_ _tachi_ n'était pas connu pour être bavard, loin de là. Malgré le temps passé en sa compagnie, il restait toujours aussi insondable, mais il lui semblait que leurs points communs étaient de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre, ni lui ni ses motivations. Pourtant, l'Uchiwa lui semblait de plus en plus naturel, de plus en plus accessible. Ses entrainements avaient certainement œuvré en cette faveur. Lorsqu'il se retrouva en face du lit à la regarder, elle comprit qu'il ne lui apportait pas de quoi se nourrir cette fois. Ses mains étaient vides, mais elle sentait qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire une annonce. C'était une habitude qu'il avait instaurée avec elle. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux pendant le temps qu'il jugeait nécessaire à avoir son attention et le sérieux que nécessitait son annonce. Certainement qu'il cherchait à la sonder pendant ce temps, à détecter et décrypter avec une exactitude sans pareil sa réaction. Son jugement à l'égard de la jeune femme était constant et elle avait rapidement appris à en faire abstraction. Il s'exprimait avec une voix claire, grave et sans appel : « — Nous partons en mission. »

 _L_ _'annonce_ l'avait laissée stupéfaite et sans trouver de réaction adéquate, elle décida de se taire et d'attendre la suite, si suite il y avait. Il ne semblait pour autant pas enclin à lui en révéler plus. Ses craintes étaient que l'Akatsuki lui demande enfin de retourner à Konoha et d'affronter ses anciens coéquipiers. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça, elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ça. Même si elle savait que le « sublime » bijou qu'elle portait lui faciliterait la tâche et l'empêcherait de faire le moindre faux pas, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Certainement qu'il cherchait à déterminer si elle comptait ajouter cette mission à ses possibilités de fuite. C'est avec résignation et un soupçon d'amertume qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'envisageait plus cette option. Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Puisqu'il était toujours en face d'elle, et que ses pensées semblaient s'être rassemblées à nouveau dans son cerveau, elle tenta d'en apprendre plus : « — Où allons-nous ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir alors ?

— Prépare tes affaires, nous partons pour trois semaines à compter de demain. »

 _L_ _es_ réponses et les questions de la medic-nin étaient totalement superflues, tant qu'elle ne s'en offusquait même plus. Les émotions inutiles s'étaient doucement effacées de son visage, de pair avec la crainte. Le prodige Uchiwa le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Tant qu'elle se considérait comme son égale, et désormais sa coéquipière, elle n'aurait rien à craindre de lui. Elle examina encore une fois sa bague avant de le regarder sortir de la pièce. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle prépara le sac qu'il avait laissé à son attention sur la table. Il était déjà garni de repas ninja, de projectiles et explosifs en toute sorte. Il ne lui restait qu'à rassembler les trois tenues de rechange qu'ils lui avaient si généreusement fournies. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de garder définitivement ses onguents, ses seringues ou ses assortiments de plantes séchées. C'est donc avec un étonnement modéré, mais non feint, qu'elle les retrouva dans une pochette de son sac. Hinata avait désormais franchi un cap dans l'organisation. Ils lui faisaient assez confiance pour la faire sortir du repaire, et ce avec tout l'attirail avec lequel ils l'avaient capturé en premiers lieux.

 _L_ _a_ confiance qu'ils accordaient à leurs capacités de manipulation n'avait donc aucune limite. Ce qui la troublait le plus était qu'elle ne serait certainement pas l'exception qui confirmerait la règle. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de toutes les précautions qu'ils avaient prises à son sujet pour en arriver là, mais la Hyûga n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'ils allaient pallier à toute éventualité. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder sa main pour le voir, même si les chaines avaient disparu de ses chevilles et de ses poignets. Son sac était prêt, il ne lui restait qu'à emmagasiner un maximum de sommeil en espérant tenir le rythme. Les questions sur son utilité au sein de cette organisation avaient doucement sombré tout au fond de sa conscience. La kunoichi prenait un rôle comme un autre, un membre comme n'importe quelle autre, à l'importance moindre. Une pièce à sacrifier, malgré les ressources qu'elle avait nécessitées pour atteindre ce stade. C'est avec cette idée que le sommeil s'offrit à elle, son cœur battant juste un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver.

 _C_ _'était_ incroyable. Elle qui pensait être devenue une poupée de chiffon insensible semblait se retrouver. Ils avaient parcouru le repère vers la sortie, et dès le premier courant d'air pur, elle l'avait senti, elle l'avait reconnu. L'odeur de la forêt, du musc et de l'humidité l'avait embaumé et assailli avec un bonheur qu'elle pensait à jamais perdu. Le soleil l'avait ébloui, le vent avait fait voler ses cheveux sans étouffer la sensation de chaleur qui réchauffait sa peau de porcelaine. Tous ses sens semblaient s'éveiller comme un animal sortant de l'hibernation. Le silence entrecoupé de chants d'oiseaux, l'air frais, mais si agréable, l'atmosphère si reposante qu'elle semblait retrouver uniquement dans son exutoire. Tout était là, autour d'elle. C'était si cruel de l'avoir privée de tout ça. Pourtant, le retrouver ainsi l'empêchait de ressentir la moindre émotion négative. Ses poumons se gorgèrent d'air, prenant une longue inspiration avant d'expirer tout aussi lentement. La kunoichi n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux. Comme s'il avait voulu respecter ce moment cérémoniel, elle avait posé ses yeux sur Itachi, en pleine observation silencieuse de son être.

 _S_ _es_ yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les différents arbres qui les entouraient, les feuilles qui se balançaient en hauteur, le ciel bleu qu'on devinait à travers. Son coéquipier lui fit pourtant comprendre que le moment de partir était venu, et qu'il ne la laisserait pas leur faire perdre plus de temps. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation avec une pointe de regret, se préparant à le suivre. Son cœur s'emballait, certainement l'adrénaline, et ils se mirent en route. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait anticipé, le silence n'avait pas été totalement de mise, pour le début du moins. Il avait fait un rappel des règles de bases qui régissaient leur relation et un code de communication avait été établi. Même si elle avait interdiction de s'éloigner trop de lui, il fallait qu'ils puissent échanger sans avoir à parler. Il lui demanda de ne pas activer son byakugan immédiatement, elle en aurait besoin lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés sur les lieux de leur mission. Contrairement à son comportement pendant ses entrainements, il l'encourageait à économiser ses forces afin de pouvoir en faire usage en temps voulu.

 _L_ _e_ silence s'était très rapidement installé entre eux, à son grand désarroi. Le trajet promettait d'être long, et les échanges épars qu'elle entretenait avec lui n'étaient pas très fructueux en ce sens. Se retrouver ainsi « en mission » l'assaillait de souvenirs d'elle avec Kiba, Shino et Akamaru, des souvenirs nostalgiques. Les trajets avaient toujours été très animés, mouvementés et bruyants. Elle s'était faite à cette ambiance chaleureuse et l'avait apprécié. Itachi, au contraire, n'était que silence, mystère et force froide. Il était une partie de ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu devenir la prodige du clan Hyûga. Pas de sentiments négatifs et encombrants, personne ne la prendrait de haut, personne pour lui donner des ordres. « — Arrête, tu réfléchis trop. » Cette phrase avait coupé court à son fil de pensée, la prenant totalement par surprise. Elle rougit soudain, réalisant son implication. Évidemment qu'il écoutait ses pensées, comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il ne serait pas en train de la surveiller de près ? « — Les faibles sont tués… seuls les plus forts sont capturés, entrainés et se retrouvent à travailler pour l'ennemi. »

 _C_ _ontrairement_ à ce qu'Itachi lui avait demandé, cette phrase relança de plein fouet toutes ses réflexions. Il était réellement en train de faire référence à sa situation actuelle, à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Une idée folle la traversa alors, peut-être que lui aussi était dans cette situation. Peut-être que l'Uchiwa aussi était contraint d'agir selon une volonté, un but, qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle balaya ses inepties d'un geste de la tête, se reconcentrant sur ses pas. Elle avait failli trébucher avec ce revirement de situation. Elle rougit à nouveau, son cœur battant légèrement plus rapidement qu'avant. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Sa main gauche alla se poser sur le cocon qui se trouvait dans sa nuque, caressant ses contours épais et presque rêches. Voilà ce qu'elle était actuellement, une chenille emprisonnée dans un cocon afin de se protéger du monde extérieur, priant pour qu'aucun prédateur ne vienne l'en faire sortir de force. Encore quelques respirations et elle reprit pleinement contrôle de ses émotions. Peu importe, qu'elle n'était pas en train d'agir comme elle le devrait, peu importe qu'elle soit en train de faire du tort à d'autres, ce n'était pas réellement elle qui agissait, elle n'avait pas le choix et elle commençait enfin à s'y résigner. Pire que ça, elle commençait à se cacher derrière ce fait pour s'endurcir.

 _H_ _inata_ avait réussi à repousser ce sujet de son esprit pendant tout le reste de la journée, mais alors que le soleil allait se coucher et qu'ils montaient leur camp pour la nuit, le sujet était à nouveau sur le devant de la scène qu'était sa réflexion consciente. La kunoichi n'arrivait même pas à déterminer pourquoi ces mots la hantaient tant. Était-ce parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les comprendre, ou seulement parce qu'ils venaient de lui ? Il parlait si peu souvent, était si peu expressif que tout ce qu'il daignait partager avait quelque chose de précieux. Elle devait certainement être manipulée jusqu'à la moelle pour penser ce genre de choses. Elle était plus forte, plus indépendante que ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aimait se dire. Elle n'essayait même pas de se concentrer sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ni sur les paysages et encore moins sur l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Son sens de l'orientation était complètement dépendant du repaire, toute autre information bouleverserait sa carte mentale. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, ils avaient fait du feu, mangeaient et faisaient chauffer de l'eau afin de s'hydrater un maximum. Les tours de garde avaient été répartis équitablement et chacun avait rejoint sa couche.

 _L_ _e_ trajet était long et se déroulait avec une monotonie des plus ennuyeuses. Elle se laissait guider aveuglément, même si l'anxiété de son rôle à jouer dans leur mission ne cessait de grandir. Les échanges étaient rares, mais ne manquaient jamais de provoquer un tour de garde fort de réflexions. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait une éternité, elle vit une ville se profiler à l'horizon, et ils se dirigeaient droit dessus. Vu leur vitesse, ils n'allaient pas tarder à la traverser, et sachant ceci, il l'arrêta à l'abri des regards. Après lui avoir fait fermer les yeux, il en changea la couleur à l'aide d'une illusion. Il fit de même avec la couleur de ses cheveux, la rendant brune aux yeux verts. Lui-même ne fit que bander sa tête, couvrant son œil droit et ses cheveux afin de les masquer complètement. Il leur avait procuré des bandeaux ninja, plaçant le sien sur son front alors que la medic-nin ne pouvait se résoudre à le mettre autour de son cou, là où elle avait placé son bandeau de Konoha à l'époque. Sentant son trouble, il le noua tout de même à cet endroit à sa place. N'osant protester elle se laissa faire avec un petit pincement au cœur.


	15. La chenille profite de son cocon

_S_ _a_ bague s'était manifestée quelques secondes, lui faisant lever les yeux vers lui. C'était un avertissement. Il lui avait annoncé trois semaines de mission, mais dès le troisième jour, ils s'intéressaient déjà à un village. Il s'y intéressait tellement qu'ils allaient le traverser, et le fait de les camoufler ainsi suggérait que c'était important et qu'ils allaient peut-être même y passer du temps. C'est la conclusion à laquelle elle arrivait lorsqu'elle sentait un bandeau dans son cou, il n'y avait pas tant d'autres raisons qui pouvaient pousser un membre de l'Akatsuki à se « déguiser » de la sorte. Ceci signifiait également qu'ils considéraient cet endroit libre de toute menace, elle ne risquait certainement pas d'y croiser le moindre ninja de Konoha. Cette pensée fut rapidement reléguée dans un coin, avec d'autres espoirs déçus envers lesquels elle ne ressentait que du dégout. Il fallait qu'elle embrasse sa nouvelle situation, sa nouvelle voie, sa nouvelle personnalité. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ses anciens alliés, elle n'avait plus besoin de leur soutien moral et encore moins de leur présence. Elle avait Itachi à ses côtés désormais. Itachi et tous les membres de l'organisation qui la manipulaient dans l'ombre.

 _I_ _ls_ n'avaient plus que quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver aux portes de ce fameux village. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand, ni très étendu. Sa forme était circulaire, et au centre était érigé un grand monument, comme s'il avait été édifié sur une colline et que tout le reste des habitations avaient été volontairement construites en contre bas, de manière à le mettre en valeur. Ce n'est qu'une fois en face des murs du village qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter. Son inquiétude fut de courte durée, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait qu'à laisser Itachi diriger les évènements, elle n'avait pas à parler ni à inventer un prénom afin de se fondre dans la masse. Au vu du génie de son coéquipier, tout ceci était méticuleusement planifié bien avant même leur départ. Ce fait avait quelque chose de rassurant. C'était comme si elle était enfin libérée de toute la pression qui était déposée sur ses épaules, toutes ses attentes qu'elle imaginait devoir dépasser. L'Akatsuki avait des plans pour elle, Itachi était là pour l'entraîner et la rendre à la hauteur, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais il y avait un effet perverti à tout ceci.

 _E_ _lle_ savait que la moindre tâche qu'ils lui confiaient, la moindre demande qu'ils lui faisaient, aussi improbable et complexe puisse-elle être, signifiait qu'elle était capable de la réaliser. Ils connaissaient son potentiel et savaient l'exploiter à leur avantage. Ce n'était pas au sien, et s'ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'elle gagne en puissance, ils ne s'en donneraient pas la peine, mais ceci avait quelque chose de gratifiant pour elle. Aussi, elle pouvait se permettre d'avancer à l'aveuglette en se contentant de suivre Itachi. Elle se posait toujours énormément de questions à son sujet et au sujet de son implication dans l'Akatsuki, des raisons et des évènements qui l'avaient poussé dans sa situation actuelle. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils ne se lasseraient pas d'elle de sitôt. Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient en train de s'approcher de ce village qui lui était inconnu et qui pourtant était assez important pour intéresser l'organisation de ronin. La structure de ce village et l'intention avec laquelle il avait été construit apparaissaient très rapidement et très clairement, même de loin.

 _A_ _u_ centre, un grand temple était érigé. Il se tenait majestueusement au sol, dirigé vers le ciel comme s'il pouvait le toucher et l'apprivoiser. Les ouvertures dans les parois étaient nombreuses, mais aucune fioriture ne venait entacher le bâtiment. Sa taille impressionnante le faisait jaillir devant le paysage dont il était entouré, malgré sa couleur unie et une absence de décorations. Elle était tellement absorbée par son aura qu'elle s'était presque effrayée au moment où Itachi s'était arrêté. Leur allure avait ralenti tellement progressivement qu'elle s'en était à peine rendu compte. Elle était de plus en plus étonnée lorsqu'il en franchit les bords et les protections sans donner la moindre explication et sans être arrêté dans son geste par les gardes qui étaient pourtant justes là. La seule chose qui l'avait persuadé qu'ils les avaient vus et que son coéquipier ne les avait pas simplement fait disparaitre aux yeux du monde était le petit signe de tête qu'ils avaient échangé. Ce village ne devait pas consciemment savoir à qui ils avaient fait confiance, mais elle avait le sentiment que, maintenant qu'il l'avait emmené avec lui, maintenant qu'il avait de l'autorité et du pouvoir en ce lieu, ils n'allaient pas tarder à le découvrir et à en faire les frais.

 _P_ _ourtant_ , ce sentiment de destin immuable et d'impuissance qui couvrait toujours ses épaules allait s'évaporer bien trop vite, et disparaitrait avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Le temps qu'elle avait passé dans ce village depuis le moment où elle y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois jusqu'à maintenant, tout était brumeux et flou. Elle ne semblait pas réussir à remettre mots, images ou même odeurs sur ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce temps, qu'elle ne saurait quantifier, comme aspiré par un trou noir et flouté grossièrement. Il lui semblait connaitre tous ces gens, il lui semblait avoir tissé des liens avec eux, et pourtant, rien. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, plus aucune émotion, plus aucun remords ne venait tirailler son cœur. Tout était allé si vite. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle les regardait bien, mais qu'ils étaient là, sous ses yeux, immobiles, tout ceci lui rappelait quelque chose. L'histoire qui se déroulait au moment où tout avait dérapé semblait étrangement similaire à une autre qu'elle avait entendue, une autre histoire qui l'avait si peu bouleversé à l'époque et qui pourtant avait désormais un impact considérable sur elle. Ce n'était certainement pas exactement la même, et les conséquences étaient radicalement différentes, n'est-ce pas ?

 _L_ _e_ moment fatidique de passer à l'action était enfin arrivé. Elle l'avait beaucoup redouté, mais ils allaient se mettre en mouvement et récupérer ce qui intéressait tant l'Akatsuki. La seule chose qu'elle savait était comment ils comptaient le récupérer, et à quoi ressemblait ce fameux objet. Il n'avait à aucun moment laissé échapper le moindre indice sur la ou les raisons qui les poussaient à vouloir une telle relique. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quoi il leur servirait et quelles spécificités un tel objet pouvait contenir. Cette nuit-là, elle était entrée dans un état qui lui était inconnu, plein d'adrénaline, de peur, d'angoisse, mais surtout une excitation qui ressemblait bien trop à celle qu'elle pouvait sentir lorsqu'elle était en mission. C'est exactement ce qu'elle était, et après ces moments à retrouver un train de vie quasi « normal », beaucoup de ses peurs s'étaient doucement évaporées. Sa compagnie était devenue son quotidien, sa norme. Et en cette nuit, un remord tout particulier l'étreignait. Un remord et une impression de déjà vue. Un remord qui avait laissé place à de l'acceptation et définitivement à un retournement de sa manière de penser. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était devenue une autre, elle avait enfilé une autre peau petit à petit, couche après couche. Il était temps que son esprit se pare des mêmes couleurs désormais.

 _I_ _tachi_ et elle avaient dormi en décalé les dernières nuits afin de répéter encore et encore le scénario qui allait avoir lieu dans peu de temps. La préparation devait être impeccable. Ils allaient entrer, neutraliser sans tuer les gardes qui patrouillaient, se faufiler jusqu'à l'objet. À partir de là, le nukenin savait comment ouvrir les deux portes qui leur bloquaient le passage et avoir accès à l'objet tant convoité. Il fallait bien que le temps investi dans cette mascarade paye. Sa forme avait bien peu d'importance, ce n'était qu'un réceptacle, une coquille qui protégeait le réel artefact. Une fois le fameux objet en leur possession il leur suffirait de sortir de l'édifice et enfin du village pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Qu'ils sachent ou non qui leur avait dérobé l'objet n'avait aucune importance. Tout le village perdrait son intérêt pour eux suite au succès de cette mission. Aussi lorsque tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et qu'Hinata avait sauté sur l'occasion dans un dernier acte rebelle, il avait profité de tout son pouvoir et de toute son autorité sur elle pour le lui faire regretter amèrement. Quel que soit ce qui l'avait poussé à lui faire reproduire ses actes, elle n'avait pas pu le surpasser.

 _I_ _l_ y avait plus de gardes qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce fait n'était absolument pas un problème à gérer pour le frère Uchiwa et il n'aurait pas dû l'être pour elle non plus. Le but de leur affrontement ne changeait pas en fonction du nombre d'ennemis qui se dressaient sur leur route. Pourtant, elle avait eu le culot d'essayer de le duper. Sa discrétion, son sens de la stratégie, sa connaissance et ses talents en général n'avaient cessé de croitre, tout comme les attentes et la pression qu'il mettait sur ses épaules. Pourtant, il devait rester une parcelle de naïveté pour qu'elle agisse ainsi, qu'elle ait la croyance folle de pouvoir si facilement le surpasser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle avait volontairement envoyé deux de ses adversaires dans un couloir qu'il ne pouvait pas voir afin qu'ils puissent ressortir et chercher des renforts, le tout sans avoir à ralentir la cadence de ses combats. Il n'avait rien dit au départ et ils avaient continué leur route d'un pas décidé vers la porte renforcée. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de s'ouvrir que la vague de « renforts » s'était dirigé vers eux, se servant de la forme du bâtiment pour les encercler. Itachi n'avait pas laissé voir sa réaction alors qu'il agrippait son poignet violemment et qu'il usait du pouvoir de l'anneau qu'elle portait. « — Tu vas te charger de réparer ça. Si un seul d'entre eux reste en vie, tu le regretteras, amèrement. »

Aucun mot supplémentaire n'avait été échangé. Elle avait hoqueté et la bague avait brûlé sa chair pour signifier que si elle ne s'y mettait pas rapidement, elle ne serait plus capable de bouger pour se défendre. Hinata mordit ses lèvres et quelques larmes venaient se former au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait chargé pour briser le cercle, attaquant pour mettre fin à la douleur. Pourtant chaque coup qu'elle assenait et qui n'avait pas comme intention de tuer ravivait la douleur du bijou qu'elle portait. Les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues, mais la tristesse et le remords étaient rapidement remplacés dans son esprit. Elle était en mission, elle avait un objectif, elle devait assumer et réparer cette erreur, coute que coute. Son hérédité enfin activée, elle déchaîna sa puissance afin de protéger ses points faibles des nombreux ninjas qui attendaient l'opportunité de placer leur attaque sans risquer de blesser leurs coéquipiers. Elle avait remarqué leur aisance à se synchroniser et à coordonner leurs coups, pourtant, sa force était bien de pouvoir attaquer à chacun de ses gestes de défense. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour les achever, mais elle arrivait bien assez rapidement à ce stade du combat.

Les gardes tombaient comme des mouches, les uns après les autres. Les plaies superficielles s'accumulaient sur son corps et les gouttes de sang qui s'en échappaient imbibaient de plus en plus ses vêtements. Pourtant, comparé au sang de ses adversaires qui se propageait, c'était bien peu. Elle était essoufflée et pourtant la kunoichi se tenait droite au milieu des corps. Des amas de chair parfois désarticulés, souvent avec leurs yeux encore grands ouverts dans sa direction générale. Ses attaques causaient des saignements intérieurs importants, tant et si bien que la plupart avaient fini par en recracher une quantité non négligeable. Elle était la raison de tout ce massacre, elle était la force dévastatrice qui avait causé cette déferlante de violence. Elle avait fait toutes ses offrandes à la mort et son âme avait rejoint l'Akatsuki. C'était ça maintenant, sa vie, et elle devait s'en sentir fière. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait convoité. Hinata Hyûga, une kunoichi puissante, maîtrisant les techniques secrètes de son clan, capable d'affronter une escouade à elle seule. Plus aucun doute ne s'emparait de son esprit au milieu du sang et de surtout de la victoire. Itachi s'était emparé de l'objet si convoité et ils avaient disparu dans la nuit.

De l'eau coulait toujours de ses yeux alors qu'ils couraient pour retourner au repaire. Pourtant, le nukenin lui avait rapidement demandé de s'arrêter. Il lui avait pris la main, doucement, avec précautions. Il avait passé ses doigts sur sa bague et sur la peau rouge et boursouflée de douleur qui l'entourait, et l'avait soigné rapidement. Elle n'avait pas vu son sourire, mais elle était soulagée. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qui s'était passé, et ce n'était déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Hinata était à ses côtés, elle était saine et sauve, elle avait réussi, elle ne l'avait pas déçu, et c'est tout ce qui comptait désormais. Elle avait changé de vie et c'était définitif. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'être sauvée, elle se sentait à nouveau chez elle. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte, mais elle savait qu'il lui suffisait de le regarder pour qu'il lui fasse oublier toutes les atrocités qu'on lui demanderait de commettre. Qu'elle soit à Konoha ou avec l'Akatsuki, la vie d'un ninja était la même, ce qu'elle faisait était utile, enfin. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait espéré avant, et elle pouvait enfin le vivre, le ressentir, elle avait de l'importance.

* * *

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de ce premier opus. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer ce premier pan de l'histoire. Je voulais réellement faire en sorte qu'il puisse être lu sans la deuxième partie d'histoire que j'ai en tête. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié et que cette histoire vous a plu.


End file.
